We are
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Here is a new twist. Dai never went to the computer lab. She was going home. What happens here? FemDaisuke.
1. The Blue Light

"The Blue Light"

**Here is the first chapter. Things will be different here as you will see, very different. Please enjoy and review!**

It was an ordinary day for 13 year old Dai Motomiya.

She got up, fought with her sister over the shower, got dressed, tried her best to ignore her parents as she got her breakfast, brushed her teeth and then ran out the door as fast as she could to get to school.

Dai didn't get along with her parents too well because they were very hard on her because of the way she acted in class and how poor her grades were.

It wasn't really her fault after all.

She had been tested by her family doctor when she was younger and was found to have dyslexia along with a mild case of ADHD and because of this, her parents always pushed her hard to excel, but this just caused her more stress and she wound up running away before she could say something that would get her in trouble.

It wasn't fair that her older sister Jun was never pushed like she was and was viewed as the perfect one.

Dai's two saving graces' to help her from not going insane were soccer and her two only friends Tai Kamiya and his younger sister Kari.

The mahogany haired girl made it to her middle school to see that the boys on her soccer team were already on the field playing, one of them with black hair spotting her and stopped the game.

"Motomiya, hurry up!" he called waving her over.

"Coming!" She called.

She then threw off her blue sweater and placed it along with her backpack down with the piles of bags and sweaters the boys had placed down.

Running over to the field in her black tank top, jean shorts and blue sneakers, Dai joined in on the game and started running circles around the other team.

Tai was the captain of the high school team and he had taught her everything she knew, so it was no wonder she was better than them.

As she went to block the ball from getting passed to another boy on the other team, it went higher than it was supposed to and a boy with blonde hair jumped up to catch it.

"Hey, nice catch." Dai said as she walked over to the boy who looked to be her age.

"Thanks. You had some pretty sweet moves out there." He smiled as he tossed the ball back to her.

Chocolate eyes blinked at him, then Dai looked back over to the field when her name was called and she kicked the ball to one of her teammates and went back to joining the game.

(Later…)

The bell had rang for home room so everyone hurried off to their classes, Dai walking into the room and spotted an empty row next to a row where a brunette dressed in pink was placing her red backpack on the floor under her chosen desk.

Smiling, Dai walked over and sat in the row beside her.

"Hey Kari. Looks like we're in the same class again this year. Talk about luck." She grinned.

Kari Kamiya turned to the other girl with a polite smile.

"I wouldn't call that luck." She sang.

Dai felt a small pang of hurt at that, but just ignored it as she paid attention to her friend.

"Did you hear if we're getting a new student?" she asked.

"No, why is that?" Kari asked tiling her head.

"Because I think I saw him. He was watching me play soccer. It would be cool to have a new teammate. Hopefully he can actually keep up with me." Dai said eagerly.

Kari sighed at this since she knew how competitive her friend could be when she had her moments.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room, the black haired man standing at his desk as he pulled some papers out of his briefcase.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome a new student." he said.

The sliding doors then opened making Dai lightly gasp as she saw the blonde haired, azure eyed boy dressed in yellow and green from earlier.

As Hamasaki wrote the name 'Takeru Takaishi' on the board, the boy smiled at the room and bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK." he said bowing his head.

"Please take the seat beside the girl with the camera around her neck." Hamasaki said.

TK nodded as he eagerly walked over to where Kari was and sat down next to her, the both of them smiling at each other as if they had known the other for their entire life.

"Together again." TK said to her.

"Just like old times." Kari said back.

This made Dai look over at them in hurt that Kari had known this guy but never even told her about him, but she once again set it to the back of her mind.

"Our teacher kind of looks like Ogremon." TK joked making Kari laugh as Dai looked down sadly.

All through the day Dai had tried to approach Kari and TK to talk to them, but they were pulled away by swarms of other people.

She tried to sit with them at lunch, but the table the two were sitting at was filled with other kids that Dai didn't know too well, so she just walked off to go sit with her soccer team who were joking around and she joined in with them.

When the end of the day came, Dai was frustrated and just gave up on trying to get their attention, so she decided to just head home and would talk to Kari later on.

After all, the Motomiyas and Kamiyas lived in the same building and were even neighbors so she would see the pink loving girl then.

As she was walking to the entrance, she didn't notice that TK had spotted her and poked at Kari making her look over.

"Who is that girl?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's Daisuke." Kari said.

"Is she friends with you?" he asked.

"You can say that. Tai taught her how to play soccer when she was younger and even babysat her a few times, so we hung out a few times." She said.

TK frowned at how nonchalant she sounded as he watched the mahogany haired girl walk for the door to head home.

"Why didn't you introduce us?" TK asked.

"Because I haven't seen her all day." Kari said making TK give her a look.

"You're kidding right? She's been trying to talk to us all day, but you were too busy pulling me around to meet other people." He pointed out.

Kari blinked in confusion at that.

"Hey!" someone called.

The duo looked over to see a lavender haired girl named Yolei Inoue running over to them with a note in her hands.

"Oh, hi Yolei." TK greeted the upper classmen.

You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent this e-mail." Yolei said holding up a note that said 'Come to the Digital World. The digimon need our help.'

"My brother needs us." Kari said as she ran off with TK and Yolei at her heels.

Meanwhile, Dai was walking home with her head bent as she let out a breath of despair.

Normally she would walk home with Kari and then the two girls would meet up with Tai Kamiya and Sora Takanouchi to walk home since the four lived in the same building, but now she was on her own as she stopped by the high school waiting for the teenagers to come swarming out.

She leaned against a tree that was in front of the gate, just thinking about how the day had gone and wondered why Kari hadn't bothered to introduce her friend to her.

Her foot was tapping since standing still while she tried to think made her a bit agitated.

"Man, what is up with this day? Could anything else go wrong?" she asked.

Just then, she caught something from the corner of her eye and she looked over to see a streak of baby blue light zooming over to where she was.

As she stood pressed against the tree, Dai thought the light would go right by her, but it made a turn and went right at her.

Gasping, she threw her arms up as the light went right into her hands as the lights faded and formed into something that felt like plastic.

Curious, she brought her hands down and opened her hands to reveal a white and blue device cupped between them.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

Just then, the bell rang making her jump and shove the new device into her pocket as she turned to see the teenagers walking out of the building, Sora walking out as she spoke with a tall blonde haired male.

This made Dai sigh as she turned to just walk off home alone since she thought that this meant she wouldn't be spending any time with her other two friends.

"So where did Izzy and Tai run off too?" Matt Ishida asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora said as she looked around.

She spotted a familiar head of mahogany hair and frowned when she saw the owner of the luscious hair seemed to be getting further away.

"Dai!" she called as she ran off.

Matt watched, then followed the orangette as they ran after what looked to be a 13 year old girl.

Dai turned and stopped when she heard her name being called and saw that it was Sora and the blonde boy who were running after her.

"Oh, hey, Sora." She greeted as she forced a smile.

"Hey, why didn't you wait?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, I just saw you with someone other than Tai and didn't wanna bug ya." Dai said sheepishly.

Matt looked between the two girls curiously since he hadn't heard of this girl before, but he had seen her a few times walking home with Tai, Sora and Kari last year.

Speaking of which, where were the Kamiya siblings?

"You didn't have to go home without me. Anyway, Matt this is Daisuke Motomiya. Dai, this is Yamato Ishida." Sora said.

"Hey." Matt said.

"Hi." Dai said.

An awkward silence went by them before it was broken.

"So where is Kari?" the azure eyed teenager asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day; she was too busy showing the new kid around the school and to all of her friends." Dai said with a sad look in her eyes that looked like she would tear up, but forced them away as she kept that smile in place.

Matt's eyes widened as he saw that look and felt sympathy for her since he knew what it was like to be avoided or ditched by someone.

"Did she introduce you to this kid?" Sora asked.

"Nope. I tried to talk to them all day, but there were too many people." Dai said with a short chuckle.

"Huh? That doesn't sound like Kari at all." Sora said feeling confused.

"Who was this new kid anyway?" Matt asked.

"Um, TJ…TA…His full name is Takeru Takaishi, but he said to call him something else that I can't remember." Dai said as she pouted slightly.

"TK?" Matt asked.

"That's it." she said.

"That's my little brother. He just started school today." The blonde said.

Why would Kari not introduce TK to Dai?

It just didn't make any sense at all.

He shook his head to clear the thought away and just placed a small smile on his face.

"Anyway, Tai isn't here today. He went home early, so how about I walk you two home?" Matt offered the two girls.

The two tanned girls looked surprised at this sudden offer, but Sora just smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great. Thanks Matt." She said.

"Um, yeah. That's real nice of ya." Dai said.

The trio then started down the street to get to their own apartment buildings, the 13 year old standing between the two 15 year olds.

"So how do you two know each other?" Matt asked.

"Oh, Tai was the one who introduced us. I saw him teaching her how to play soccer in the park about six years ago." Sora explained.

"Soccer, huh? You two must've had a lot in common." Matt said looking down at the girl who had her hand in her pocket clenching onto the device.

"Yeah, I used to go to all of his games and cheered him and Sora on." Dai said.

Sora chuckled as she thought back to the days the little girl would cheer at the top of her lungs for the two as they played soccer together before Sora had grown out of the sport and turned her attention to tennis.

Dai then had to go to the tennis matches to cheer on Sora, but when one of Tai's games wound up being on the same day as Sora's matches the girl didn't go to either because she didn't want them to feel like she was choosing sides, but she did buy them some chocolates to congratulate them.

"How did you meet them?" Dai asked snapping Sora out of her thoughts.

"We all met at summer camp four years ago." Matt said.

"Why didn't Tai or Kari ever tell me about you and TJ?" she asked.

"Me and T_K_ you mean." He said as she blushed and muttered an apology.

"I'm not sure why. Sora, do you know?" he asked as the two looked over at the orangette.

"You got me. This is weird." She said.

That answer made the three of them frown in thought, but they just pushed it aside as they continued on their walk back to the apartment.

He waved them off before he turned and went home while the two girls went up to their own floors, Sora watching the younger girl go with a sad smile.

As the child of Love she worried over everyone she cared for and Dai was a very fragile girl who tried hard to be strong.

Shaking her head as the girl disappeared into the elevator, Sora walked into her apartment.

To be continued…


	2. Sucked into my Computer!

"Sucked into my Computer"

**Here is the next chapter. By the way, should this be a Taisuke, TakeDai or Kensuke/Kaisuke? Please enjoy and review!**

That night Matt and Sora walked off to the park to meet up with the rest of their old team of Digidestinds, both shooting the Kamiya siblings curious looks.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Joe Kido asked.

"There might be a new group of Digidestinds." Izzy said making Joe, Sora and Matt gasp.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"Well, today we were able to get to the Digital World and we found this weird looking digi egg that had the Crest of Courage on it, but I couldn't lift it. None of us could." Tai said with a stern look as he thought back to it.

"Not only that, but this human called the Digimon Emperor is causing trouble, he has this dark digivice that stops digimon from digivolving. We were almost killed by a Monochromon he had under his control." Kari said.

She had almost lost her life if Gatomon hadn't knocked her to the side so that Monochormon rammed into the trees behind them and was dizzy so the duos of Light, Hope and Courage could run to the TV portal and wound up in the computer lab where Izzy and two kids named Yolei Inoue and Cody were.

"These two kids who live in my building had new versions of digivices." TK said.

"So there are two new members?" Sora asked.

"No." Tai said making everyone look at the goggle head.

"When I touched the egg, three lights shot out. Yolei and Cody had two of them, but there's a third one out there." He said.

"Then we need to find this other kid and fast. They could be the one to move the digi egg." Izzy said.

"I can't go. I have a test tomorrow." Joe said as he fixed his glasses.

"And I have band practise after school." Matt said as he gestured to the guitar that was in its case on his back.

"Well, I'm free to go. Matt, do you think you can walk Dai home for me and tell her I got hold up?" Sora asked.

Kari and Tai gasped at this in confusion as they looked over to the child of Friendship.

"Yeah, I can do that." He smiled.

"So you got to meet her, huh? What's she like?" TK asked eagerly.

"Who's Daisuke?" Izzy asked.

"Hey, wait. You mean Daisuke Motomiya?" Joe asked.

"How do you know about her?" Matt asked.

"I tutor her. My dad's also the Motomiya family's doctor." The child of Reliability explained.

Kari and Tai were both frowning as they wondered how their friends had even met Dai at all and why Sora would ask Matt to walk her home.

"How did you meet Dai?" Tai asked.

"She was walking home on her own, so I offered to walk her and Sora home. How come you never told us about her? She seems like a sweet kid." Matt said.

Everyone was then staring at the Kamiyas as they waited for the answer, but nothing was said.

"I guess we just never thought we'd have to introduce you guys. She was never good with meeting new people." Kari said.

Sora frowned at that.

Dai seemed really easy to talk to when she had first met the girl, even if the girl was shy and nervous at first just like she was around Matt.

"Whatever. Let's just focus. Tomorrow, it'll be Tai, TK, Kari, Sora and I that will go to the Digital World with Yolei and Cody. Are we agreed?" Izzy asked.

Everyone talked at once, agreeing to the arrangement in their own way before they all walked off to their own homes.

(The next day…)

Dai hadn't seen Kari or TK at all that day namely because she was avoiding them since they were busy with Cody and Yolei, so she spent her time with her soccer teammates.

It was the end of the day and she was walking home alone yet again, pausing near the high school to pull out her new device and looked it over curiously.

"Just what the heck is this thing?" she asked herself.

The bell for the high school rang, but she just ignored it as she placed her device back into her pocket and was about to continue walking until her name was called.

"Daisuke!"

She turned to see that it was Matt who was running over to her with a guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Matt. What's up?" she asked.

"I thought I'd walk you home. Tai had to help Kari with something and Sora had an emergency tennis practise." He explained.

Dai blinked at that feeling a bit touched that he would be concerned with walking her home.

"Um, sure. Thanks." She said as the duo started walking.

"So you play guitar?" she asked curiously.

"And harmonica. I've been playing it since I was a kid. I'm actually in my own band now." He stated a bit proudly.

"Wow, that's really cool!" she said in awe as admiration shone in her eyes.

Matt felt his pride swell even more at this and he then realized why Tai and Kari may have been trying to keep her for themselves.

They were being selfish because when this girl complimented you and gave you that look that showed she truly admired you, it just made you burn with pride and happiness, feeling more sure of yourself than you ever had been.

He was going to yell at the Kamiyas for keeping this girl to themselves.

"Thanks. Anyway, my band, the Teenage Wolves, we're going to be playing a free concert in an old warehouse if you wanna come check us out." He said.

"Sounds great, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it." she pouted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, I have tutoring, homework assignments, soccer practise; we also have a big game coming up. I'm gonna be really busy." She explained.

"Well, we also have rehearsals, you can come watch those when you have free time." Matt said.

They continued talking about random things until they made it to her apartment and then Matt walked off to go meet up with his band mates while Dai walked into her building and walked into her apartment slowly looking for her parents.

"They're gone." A voice said making the girl jump.

It was Jun Motomiya, her older sister who was sitting at the kitchen table eating some chips as she read a magazine.

"If you don't want to get yelled at, hurry to your room and do your homework." She said.

Dai just nodded and shot off to her room, locking it behind her and she then pulled out her stuff and started working, but her eyes started to hurt when the words seemed to be moving around on the page.

She whined pitifully as she slammed her head down on the desk.

"This sucks. I just wanna go far away so I don't have to deal with this right now." She whined.

Just then, the device in her pocket started to beep.

She looked up and pulled the device out only to see it glowing that baby blue color again.

"What's going on now?" she asked.

Her computer then turned on making her stare in shock as some sort of animated TV screen that was silver with different features on it appeared on her computer.

"What is this?" she asked as her device glowed brighter until she couldn't see anything but blue.

She gasped as she felt the warm light pull her body forward and she was dragged right into the computer as flashes of different colors surrounded her vision as music started to play.

"_Here we go!_

_Ohh oh_

_Ohh oh oh oh_

_Here we go!_

_Whoa oh whoa ohhhh!"_

As soon as it was all done, Dai opened her eyes to find herself in a forest filled with tall trees and the vegetation around her seemed fresh and healthy as if it were untouched by human hands.

"Wow, this place is cool. Is this what the inside of a computer really looks like?" she asked as she started to walk but noticed a difference.

Her clothing felt different than it usually did like it fitted her body and hugged it perfectly rather than being loose on than it used to be, so she looked down only to gasp as she saw she wasn't wearing her regular outfit.

She had on a navy colored tank top that had thin straps and also had orange flames around the midriff area while she had on brown shorts, white socks, orange shoes and had black wrist bands on each arm while she had a black chocker around her neck and her hair was up in its usual ponytail.

"This place comes with a whole new wardrobe." She said.

Just then, her device started beeping and she pulled it out to find a signal on it.

There was a dark orange dot that was twenty feet away from her while about 5 miles away was a red dot, a purple dot, a green dot, a pink dot, a yellow dot and a light red dot gathered together while an amethyst dot seemed to be closing in on them.

"I wonder what this could be. Whatever, I'll go check out this orange dot since it's closer." She said as she then started walking off.

(With the others…)

"Hey, look at this. There's a new signal." Cody said as he looked down at his yellow and white digivice.

Tentomon, Izzy, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Kari and Yolei all gathered around the boy.

"Look at that blue dot." TK pointed.

"It's heading for the cave where the digi egg is." Kari said.

"Could it be the last Digidestind?" Patamon asked.

"It's possible. Let's go check." Tentomon buzzed.

"I hope it's another girl or at least a cute boy." Yolei said as.

The group went off to go check it out, but they were stopped when a Sniimon swooped in from the skies and attacked them.

A Drimogemon and Mojyamon soon joined Sniimon and they all chased off the group back to the forest.

(With Dai…)

She had made it to a cave and walked inside of it, looking around curiously when she spotted an round shaped egg that was red with orange flames on it and had an eight pointed sun mark on it with white whites wrapped around it.

"What kind of chicken laid this thing?" she asked as she crouched down to it.

"And why would I be led here? This is getting even weirder." She said.

Unknown to her, a black ring had floated down from the opening in the top of the cave and had a small camera made into it as it watched her.

"Man, I wish someone could tell me what the heck is goin' on here." She sighed as she looked the egg over.

"It is kinda pretty." She said.

A sudden desire to touch the egg filled her as she stared at the mark on the object, her hands reaching outwards as she placed them on the egg and felt a small jolt at how warm it felt.

Placing her hands under the wings, she pulled the egg off with a 'POP!' and then stood up as she looked it over.

"OK, now what do I do?" she asked.

Just then, a pillar of blue light shot up out of the ground making her yelp and jump back in surprise.

Inside of the pillar was the shadowed form of someone cured up into a ball, then the figure slowly revealed a 5'10 tall yellow fox with purple armguards and what looked to be a mane of white fur on her chest.

The fox opened her crystal blue eyes, settling them over on the human girl who she saw holding the egg and she then jumped out of the light, making it fade away as she did a flip in the air and landed in front of the girl gracefully on her feet.

"I have been waiting a great time for you to arrive and set me free. I am Renamon. Though I may be a Rookie level, I am as powerful as any Champion." The fox said.

Dai was gaping at the fox-Renamon-in stunned awe as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened before her very eyes.

"And I'm Daisuke, a seriously confused human girl. What just happened here? I don't understand anything." She said as she shook her head.

"Well, Miss Daisuke, this is the Digital World. Home of digimon like myself. You are a Digidestind, a human who comes to this world to locate their digimon partner. You have moved the digi egg of Courage when no one else could; therefore I am destined to be your partner." Renamon said.

Dai found the only thing she could do at the moment was nod without having some sort of panic attack like she felt would happen.

Renamon could sense the girl's anxiety and placed a calming paw on her shoulder making the girl look up into her eyes.

"Calm yourself. All will make sense in time." She assured.

"Yeah, see, I have a problem with controlling my emotions. I have two mental disabilities so I have a hard time with keeping calm." Dai retorted.

The fox quirked a curious brow at the words 'mental disabilities'.

She knew what disabilities meant, but 'mental' as in her new partner had troubles with her mind?

"I do not understand. What are these mental disabilities?" she found herself asking.

The fox did not like not knowing something especially when it could put her partner at risk.

"It's a long story." Dai whined.

The cave then started to shake making the two females look up to see that a green dinosaur with black horns with glowing red eyes had arrived and was trying to get inside of the cave.

"What is that?!" Dai yelled.

"Tuskmon a Champion level digimon. Dangerous, but quite dense. Leave this to me." Renamon said as she jumped off.

Dai watched in awe as Renamon moved at great speeds and seemed to blend into the area like a ninja would.

Renamon faced Tuskmon as her four paws glowed with blue flames.

"Power Paw!" she yelled and then gave him a sharp kick to the snout.

Tuskmon growled as he backed off and the fox followed while Dai ran out of the cave and watched as Tuskmon was thrown down onto the ground.

Renamon was in the air curled up, then flexed her body into a star shape as hundreds of white lights glowed around her chest.

"Diamond Storm!" she called.

The diamond shards then were pelted down on Tuskmon, hitting the black ring that was around his neck.

His eyes returned to a normal blue color as he looked around in confusion before he just walked off.

"Dude, talk about rude. He just attacks us and then doesn't apologize for it?" Dai asked looking annoyed as Renamon jumped swiftly to her side.

"It must have been the dark ring he wore. While I was under the digi egg, I heard of a cruel human who came to the Digital World and started taking it over by placing those rings on peaceful digimon, turning them into his slaves." The fox explained.

"What? That's terrible! Why hasn't anyone tried to do anything?" Dai asked.

"Because he has a dark digivice that cancels out a digimon's ability to digivolve, which is an ability for us digimon to grow stronger." Renamon explained.

"There has to be some way to beat him! I just can't stand the fact that this jerk is getting away with this." Dai glared at the air.

The ground shook beneath them again as another dinosaur came charging at them, this one being blue with red stripes and had tribal feathers on his head that were white and red.

"Allomon, another Champion level. His attacks are Dynamite Head and Dino Burst." Renamon explained.

"Why are dinosaurs trying to kill us?" Dai asked as Allomon roared at them.

"Stay here. All I have to do is get the dark ring around his tail and he'll stop attacking." Renamon said.

She then went to attack him, using her Diamond Storm, but his head was too strong to be affected by it and he then shot his Dino Burst-streams of flame- at her and hit her dead on.

"Renamon!" Dai called in worry.

The fox just got back up and charged the dino again, making him follow her as she then started landing blows on him as her paws glowed with blue flames.

Allomon hit her with his Dynamite Head sending her back into a tree that broke upon impact.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Dai yelled as she ran over.

The blue dino looked over at her and barred his teeth at her, but she just glared back.

"Come get me you living fossil!" she yelled as she ran off making Allomon give chase.

Renamon gasped in worry as she quickly got up and moved with lightning speed and managed to grab Dai and jump off down a cliff while Allomon, who couldn't stop in time, wound up falling down it with a loud 'BOOM!' that shook the forest.

The fox reappeared on top of the cave with Dai in her arms.

"Are you trying to die?" she scolded the girl as she set her down.

"I was trying to help. I can't just let cha fight alone." Dai said stubbornly.

Allomon roared as he got back up and sniffed around for them, then when he found them, he let out his Dino Burst at them, Renamon grabbing Dai and jumping away from the beast as he ran after them.

"I can't defeat him like this. I need to digivolve." She said.

"But how?" Dai asked.

"The digi egg. You need to use your courage to open it, Daisuke." Renamon said.

"How do I do that?" the girl asked.

They were in a clearing and Renamon set her down as Allomon arrived, the fox engaging him in battle.

Each time she was thrown down, Renamon just got back up and Dai watched this with a stern look as she held the digi egg tightly in her hands.

The fox cried out in pain as she was thrown down onto the ground when she was back handed.

"That's it!" Dai yelled when Renamon was trapped under Allomon's foot.

"It's time someone taught you how to treat a lady. DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

The digi egg glowed orange as the light filled the area and Renamon smirked as she felt a new power burning inside of her as she turned around and kicked Allomon off of her.

"Renamon armour digivolve to…"

She was covered in flames as images of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon faded over her and her body changed.

She turned into a tall women with dark skin looking Egyptian as she had long flowing raven colored hair, the same icy blue eyes the vixen was famous for and she had her fox ears and tail.

Her body was dressed in an orange leotard with thin straps and it had the mark of Courage on it while she had red metal arm bands and finally she had on orange boots that looked like they had red flames on them along with two pure white wings.

"Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

Firamon was hovering in the air as she smirked down at Allomon while the dino snarled at her and Dai stared in amazement.

"Too cool." She whispered about the angel/fox hybrid.

Firamon's wings then glowed orange as flames covered them.

"Let's see if you can take the heat, big boy. Flare Storm!" she called.

Red embers shot out of her wings and rained down on Allomon, hitting every part of his body making him roar in pain while Firamon quickly swooped down to where the dark ring was and delivered a hard roundhouse kick, shattering it.

Once freed, Allomon ran off into the forest.

"Guess he couldn't take the heat after all." Dai joked.

Firamon glowed orange as she returned to Renamon as the orange light shot over to Dai and transformed into a silver hand held computer.

"Why am I getting all these new toys?" she asked as she flipped the screen up to see a picture of the digi egg on it.

"We worked well together. With more training we will be unstoppable and end the reign of the Emperor." Renamon said.

"Sounds great, but right now I need to figure how to get home before my parents find me missing and ground me for not doing my homework." Dai said.

The two females then walked off into the forest as the sun started to set, the two stopping where Dai had first come out and saw a TV with the image of Dai's room on it.

"OK, now what do I do?" Dai asked.

As if to answer her question, the screen glowed white as the light engulfed the females and dragged them into the TV as the colors and music played again.

They yelled as they were thrown out, Dai landing on her bed while a yellow furry bundle fell onto her stomach.

"Officially the weirdest day of my life." The girl groaned.

"At least you survived." A familiar voice said, but it sounded younger.

Looking on her stomach, Dai gasped when she saw a circular yellow creature with tiny paws, pointy fox ears and a bushy tail tipped in white with adorable big blue eyes.

"Renamon…is that you?" she asked as she sat up and held the fox.

"Yes and no. I used to be Renamon, but I was turned back into my In-Training form Viximon." She explained.

"Viximon, huh? So what are your attacks?" Dai asked.

"Killing Stone. I can harden my body into that of a stone and spew out toxic gases." Viximon said.

Dai just groaned as she stood up and went over to her desk and glared at her homework before she sat down and started trying to read, but her mind was making them appear like they were written backwards.

Dyslexia was evil.

Viximon noticed that her partner was having trouble reading, so she just read what was on the page making Dai look at her in surprise, then smiled thankfully at her.

After her work was done and she understood it perfectly, Dai explained her disabilities to Viximon who nodded in understanding and promised to help her when she needed it.

That night Dai feel asleep with a smile as she cuddled up with her new friend in her bed.

To be continued…


	3. Facing the Emperor

"Facing the Emperor"

**Here is the next chapter. I'm happy to hear everyone likes this story so far and I'm surprised that there are many people with disabilities who are reading this. I really wasn't expecting that, but I'm happy to hear from you guys. Please enjoy and review!**

The next day Dai woke up in a very good mood and showered with Viximon, cleaning the fox's fur so it shined and then she blow dried the sunny fur as Viximon laid on the counter enjoying the heat.

She mostly loved having her fur brushed by a comb, taking great pride in her tail being brushed to perfection.

Dai was out in the kitchen ignoring her parents as they talked about their work or asked Jun what she was doing after school.

Viximon was hidden inside of Dai's backpack so she could go to school with her partner, the bag being slung over the girl's shoulder as she gobbled up her toast, then grabbed an apple before she headed for the door.

"Daisuke, where are you going?" Mr. Motomiya demanded.

"I'm going to school now." She said.

"Good. Go on and behave yourself." Mrs. Motomiya said in a snooty fashion.

Jun frowned at this but kept quiet as she knew that nothing she could say would make them stop treating their youngest child in such a terrible way.

"I will." Dai said quietly.

She then walked out of the apartment with her head bent as walked out, Viximon glaring as she moved like lightning out of the bag and wasn't seen by anyone as she quickly knocked Mrs. Motomiya's eggs onto her lap while she hit Mr. Motomiya's coffee mug making him spill it all over himself.

They gasped and yelled as they jumped up and tried to clean themselves off while the little vixen hid herself back into her partner's bag.

It may have been juvenile, but those people deserved it.

Meanwhile, TK was outside of the school as he thought over what happened yesterday.

They had barely managed to escape the attacks of Sniimon, Mojyamon and Drimogemon, but they at least found the digi eggs of Love and Knowledge that belonged to Yolei and Cody who moved them and revealed Hawkmon and Armadillomon, then the two armour digivolved into Halsemon and Digmon to fight the three digimon and freed them.

Still, the other Rookies and Gatomon had been badly hurt from the attack and when they arrived to the cave, they found the digi egg of Courage gone meaning the mysterious Blue Digidestind had taken it and found her digimon partner.

TK was broken from his thoughts when he spotted Dai walking into the school yard and smiled as he ran over to her.

"Hey!" he called making her stop and look over to him.

Finally he had a chance to really speak to her and get to know her without Kari dragging him off somewhere.

Dai blinked at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey." She said.

"I'm TK; we never got to talk to each other. My brother told me he's been walking you home lately." He said.

"Uh, right. I almost forgot you're Matt's brother." she said as she gave a smile which made him return it.

"Yep. So I heard that you're on the soccer team." He said as they both started walking to the building.

"Yeah, what about you? do you play or are you thinking of joining the team?" she asked looking very eager making him giggle.

"Actually, I was planning on trying out for the basketball team." TK said.

"Cool, maybe I'll catch one of your games." Dai said.

"Sounds great." He said.

The bell then rang, so they both made a run for the school, quickly changing their streets shoes for school shoes and then running off to their homeroom, Kari looking up in confusion as she saw them running in together.

When TK sat down beside her, she leaned over to whisper to him as she felt a small protective streak for the other girl grow.

"Why were you two together?" she asked him.

"We were talking. She seems really nice." TK said.

She nodded at this, but frowned in thought.

Tai and Kari both cared about Dai, but didn't want her to get involved with any of the dangers the Digidestinds.

She was more vulnerable than the others because of her home life and disabilities so they tried to shield her as much as possible even if it seemed like they were taking her for granted.

During the day, Dai was having trouble in her classes which made Viximon frown as she then thought of something.

The world around Dai seemed to fade out and turn into some sort of frozen world as she looked around only to see Viximon there on her desk.

"_What are you doing?"_ Dai asked.

"_This is another power of mine. I have psychic links to my partner. Right now we're inside of your mind speaking and no one has a clue about it."_ Viximon explained.

"_Really? How cool."_ Dai said as she looked around the place to see no one looking over at her or the fox.

"_So what's up?"_ she asked.

"_I'll be helping you with your work. I won't be doing it for out, but simply walking you through it."_ the fox said.

The girl nodded with a bright smile as the Digidestind and digimon remained in their mental link, with Viximon's help she understood things better and finished her work sooner than she would have expected which pleased the teacher.

When she was seen doing better in class, they assumed that she was harder than ever despite her dyslexia and felt proud of her.

Later on, school ended so Dai was walking home with a bright smile on as she neared the high school and waited to see if Matt or Sora would be there to walk home with her.

"_You don't seem to have many friends."_ Viximon said through their mental link.

"_I know. It's just that I've had trouble trusting people and making friends, so I only have a few of them. Kinda sad, huh?"_ Dai asked.

"_Not at all. It's wise to be cautious. You never know if people are truly who they claim to be until later on."_ Viximon said.

They were broken out of their link to hear the digivice beeping making Dai pull it out to see that there was a distress signal coming from it.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good." She said.

She then took off to her apartment and soon was in her room, locking her door and then going to her computer to see that she had the Digi Gate on her computer and she pulled out her digivice as Viximon hopped onto her shoulder.

"Here we go again." Dai said.

"Prepare yourself. We need to be ready when we face the Emperor's minions." Viximon said.

White light then shrouded them and pulled them into the computer, arriving in the Digital World.

"Hey, you're Renamon again." Dai noted as she saw her clothing had transformed to her new outfit.

"It must have something to do with the program. Come, let's find what caused the signal." The fox said.

They both walked off into the forest as they followed the signal only to find Yolei trying to run away from the Tyrannomon that were after her while two other digimon were with her.

"Renamon, we need to help them." Dai said.

Before the fox could speak, they noticed that there was a young teenager with wild plum colored hair with gold glasses that had purple lenses as he was dressed in a blue jumpsuit with a blue and yellow cape was standing on the shoulder of another Tyrannomon.

"That boy…he must be the Emperor." Renamon said.

"But he's just a kid like me. How can he do such terrible things?" Dai asked in confusion.

"It does not matter. We must stop him." The fox said with narrowed eyes.

They were about to help out, but then Kari and TK flew in on a large white cat with wings and a sphinx like head and a golden horse with wings.

Cody was hanging behind TK as the two Celestial digimon used an attack called Golden Noose to hold the dinosaurs while the other two digimon destroyed the dark rings.

The Emperor scowled as he jumped up onto a dragon looking digimon and he flew off making his escape.

Dai was staring at the kids in shock at the fact they were Digidestinds just like her and wondered if they were the ones she had picked the signal on the other day.

"Daisuke, we need to go." Renamon said.

Dai nodded as she allowed her partner to scoop her up and then faded into the shadows as she traveled much like a ninja, not even capturing the attention of the other kids.

A blur of yellow and mahogany shot across the lands as they followed after the Emperor and found him whipping a winged horse digimon that cried out in pain.

Fury was burning in Dai's chest when she saw this and as soon as she was out of Renamon,s arms, she ran at the Emperor and tackled him to the ground.

He gasped in shock at the sudden attack and turned to see a new girl pinning him down to the ground.

"How dare you attack me!" he yelled.

"How dare I? I should be asking you that question." She retorted.

"Unimon." Renamon said as she ran over to the horse digimon and helped him up.

Unimon neighed and looked over to the human girl who had saved him from the abuse he was wrongly given.

"This is my domain and you're trespassing. Now get off of me and I might go easy on you." the Emperor said.

"Do I look that dumb?" Dai asked.

He then grabbed her shoulders while his legs wrapped around her waist as he turned them over, sending her onto her back but she struggled as they fell down as they fought in the dirt.

"That girl is a Digidestind?" Unimon asked.

"Yes, she is. Hurry, get out of here and take whatever innocents who are around." Renamon urged.

He nodded and then took to the skies while the Emperor threw the girl off of him and he stood up with his whip at the ready.

"Daisuke!" Renamon called as she went to help.

Another digimon, a green caterpillar with purple markings, jumped down from the trees and spat out threads at the fox, making her growl as she used her Power Paw to slash through it.

"I can't allow you to harm my Master." He said.

"Move aside, Wormmon. I don't want to harm you." she hissed.

Dai stood up as she glared over at the Emperor who smirked at her.

"I admire your defiance." He said.

"Well, I'm famous for it." she said.

Renamon jumped over Wormmon and the Emperor, doing an elegant somersault in the air and landed next to her partner.

"Wow." Wormmon said making the Emperor glare at him.

Renamon scooped Dai up in her arms and then faded away as she quickly took them away from them.

The Emperor watched this with a thoughtful expression as he brought his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle as an Airdramon flew down.

"What do we do now, Master?" Wormmon asked.

"Well, I'm going to convince that girl to join me. After all, every Emperor needs a Queen at his side." He said with a snicker.

Wormmon whimpered as he felt fear for the poor girl.

Why did she have to capture his Master's attention like that?

(With the new duo of Courage…)

At a mountain top was where Dai was sitting as Renamon stood behind her as they watched the beautiful sunset in front of them.

Dai was lost in thought over seeing the people she went to school with in the Digital World.

Should she join them in their fight or should she stay alone and do things her own way?

"You're thinking of your friends aren't you?" Renamon asked making Dai gasp and look at her.

"Should we join them? I mean, I'm not good with a group of new people and Yolei's always annoyed me. Of course, she annoys everyone." The girl scoffed making her fox smirk.

"I will stand by your side no matter what you choose." Renamon said.

Nodding to this, Dai looked out over the area as the sky turned pink, purple and orange as it looked even more breath taking in the Digital World than it did in the Human World.

"Maybe we can just watch them for now. Let them find us." She said.

Icy blues sparkled with mirth as she nodded in agreement with her partner.

Let the fun begin.

To be continued…


	4. Secret Helpers

"Secret Helpers"

**OK, I should really start keeping track of the votes. There are about 3 who want a Taisuke, 7 who want Takesuke, 2 Yamasukes and 4 who want Kensuke. I hope that's right. Please enjoy and review!**

TK was walking to school quickly as he tried to keep out of sight from Kari and Yolei so he could look for a certain mahogany haired girl to talk to her.

It was nice to have a friend that didn't cling to him or have nothing to talk about but the Digital World, so he was thrilled to find the girl and speak with her.

He spotted her sitting down on a bench as she ate some orange slices that she had with her in a small Tupperware dish.

Smiling brightly, he was about to call out her name, but was stopped when someone else called his name.

"TK!"

It was Kari and right behind her were Yolei and Cody who were carrying their own digimon with them.

"Where were you running off to?" Kari asked.

"Well, I was going to talk to Daisuke. Sora and Matt didn't find her waiting for them to walk home yesterday, so they got worried." He explained.

"Daisuke? As in Motomiya?" Yolei asked with a scoff.

"You know her?" Cody asked.

"She's such a brat and really dumb too." The lavender haired girl said.

Unknown to them, Viximon was spying and was sharing her mental link with Dai so the girl was hearing everything Yolei was saying about her.

"What are you talking about? She's a really nice girl." TK said with a frown.

He couldn't get his brother to shut up about how much of a sweetheart she was.

"Uh huh. Whatever." Yolei said.

Kari's hands were clenched into fists and as tried to calm herself so she wouldn't smack the older girl across the face for the things she was saying.

"Why would you say those things about her anyway?" Upamon asked.

"Because she always acts out, she never does her work. Her parents tell my parents all about her." Yolei said.

"Did they tell your parents that Dai has two mental disabilities?!" Kari yelled as she let her anger get the best of her.

TK, Cody and Yolei gasped at that while Dai grew stiff as she heard what Kari had just yelled.

The child of Light was glaring heatedly at the taller girl as she tried to hold herself back from cursing at her or even getting violent.

"This is why Tai and I kept her away from you people. We didn't want her to get hurt. Her parents are monsters even though she's one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet. Do you even think about why she has trouble in class? No! You just insult her without knowing a thing about her." Kari raged out.

Gatomon and Patamon were watching from a tree as they listened to the things Kari was saying.

Dai stood up as she sent a message to Viximon to get into her bag and the vixen did as she was told.

She then walked over to the group, Cody noticing her and soon enough the others all did as well.

Kari looked over at her friend to see that the tanned girl was giving her a kind smile.

"Dai." She said.

"Just drop it, Kari. I don't need you to fight all of my battles. I can do that myself, but thanks anyway." Dai said.

TK and Kari both smiled at this.

"My whiskers are twitching. Something's about to go down." Gatomon said.

"Like what?" Patamon asked.

They watched as Dai looked over to Yolei and walked over to the taller girl.

"So you think I'm a freak. I never told anyone about my dyslexia and ADHD because I didn't want to be treated badly. What amazes me is that you had no idea about this and still felt like you had a right to insult me. What, are you Miss Perfect or something? Are you the freaking Queen of the World?" she asked.

She still had a smile on her face, but her voice was filled with anger.

"I-"Yolei chocked out.

"How dare you? You think you know everything, but you know nothing. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. I don't want your pity. That'd just be an insult that you be nice to me because you know I'm a mental case."

With that being said, Dai turned on her heel and stalked off with her head held high as she felt a great weight had risen off of her shoulders.

Viximon was smiling proudly at her partner as she settled down into the bag.

After that day, Dai and Renamon were in the Digital World as they silently followed Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody, Aramdillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon.

When the group were captured by the Vegiemon that were being led by RedVegiemon, Dai signaled for Renamon to destroy the tower.

Firamon then flew over and kicked RedVegiemon down as he rammed into the control spire which stunned the group.

"Who is that digimon?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but look! She has the Crest of Courage on her." Gabumon said making everyone gasp.

The angel/fox hybrid looked over at the spire as she sent out her Flare Storm on it, taking out a chunk of it as the spire crackled with electricity and Matt's digivice beeped and glowed.

"Gabumon digivolve to…GARURUMON!"

Garurumon then chased the Vegiemon off as he blasted them with his blue Blaster, destroying the dark rings around them.

"That worked." Gatomon said.

"Hey, where's the Blue Digidestind?" Armadillomon asked he looked around.

The others all looked around the area too, but saw no one else there.

"Excuse me, but where is your partner?" Hawkmon asked Firamon.

"That is not your concern. She has decided we will join when we are ready." She said.

"Huh? But we need her now." Yolei said.

Icy eyes stared her down making the girl back off from the harshness that were in them before Firamon turned and flew off.

"Well, that went great." Patamon said.

"Hey, guys!" someone called.

It was Tai, Agumon, Izzy and the Gotsumon who all rushed over to them.

"What happened here?" Tai asked.

"Garurumon, how did you digivolve?" Agumon asked his friend.

"I'm not sure." The wolf said.

"Izzy, the Blue Digidestind's digimon came to help us but she wasn't here." Cody announced.

"She? The Blue Digidestind is a girl?" Tai asked.

"Why aren't they here with you?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, you mean that nice human girl who saved Unimon from the Emperor?" a Gotsumon asked

The group all looked at the Gotsumon as they seemed to be speaking fondly of this new girl.

"When did she save a Unimon?" TK asked.

"It was just yesterday." Gotsumon2 said.

"How do we keep missing them?" Patamon asked.

"They must be hiding as they help us without being seen." Gatomon said with a thoughtful look.

(Back in the Motmiya apartment…)

Viximon was sitting on the couch since the Motomiya parents were gone for a two week long business trip and Jun was off at her friend's house for the night leaving Dai alone with her vixen.

They were just watching an anime show called Naruto and as the vixen watched, she became very interested in the story line of the poor boy with a fox demon sealed inside of his body and was treated cruelly because everyone saw him as the demon itself.

"How dare they. Not all foxes are hideous creatures. We are stunning beings and are peaceful as long as no one is threatening us." Viximon huffed.

Dai chuckled at this as she ran a comb through the sunny fur making the fox purr a bit at the pleasant feeling.

She then thought back to the black tower and how it seemed to control the dark rings and stopped digimon's digivolutions.

"What if the Emperor puts up more of those towers? There can be a lot more dangers out there." She said.

"We will stop him as long as we never give up." Viximon said.

Dai nodded at this and then checked the time, then stood up as she placed her fox down to head for the kitchen.

Viximon watched her curiously as she saw her partner working on cooking some ramen and seemed to be doing it without reading any instructions as she worked.

It was like she made worked on preparing her meals based on instinct and didn't need to read to know what she was doing and this made the fox admire her partner even more.

Dai looked over at Viximon and flashed her a true smile.

"Hope you're hungry." She said.

"Of course I am. It would be pleasant to try something you cook." Viximon said as she swiftly hopped over to her.

She watched as the food was prepared, the vegetables being cut and the broth being mixed with the noodles and vegetables.

Her nose twitched as she took in the scent with a happy grin as her fluffy tail swayed back and forth as her stomach rumbled for the food.

If she were an ordinary digimon she would be jumping around begging for food, but she was a prideful and respectful digimon who had great self-control over her emotions and wouldn't humiliate herself.

It seemed that Dai was able to tell this and gave a small giggle.

The duo then enjoyed the rest of their evening eating the ramen and then took a nice long bath before they got ready for bed and crawled under the covers to have a nice night of sleep.

(Somewhere in Tamachi…)

In his darkened room, a 13 year old boy was typing on his laptop as he placed a few strands of mahogany hair on a scanner that was connected to his computer.

"Let's see who you truly are." He said.

As the scanner worked, images started popping up on the computer screen along with some school records, a birth certificate, test results and some medical records.

His bright blue eyes scanned the screen as he read all of the information he was given and felt stunned at learning the girl had two disabilities, but felt more intrigued by her.

"Ken, I've brought you a snack." A woman said as she walked into the room.

"I thought I said to not come into my room while I'm working." He said trying to keep the coldness out of his tone.

His mother walked over to his desk and set the tray with celery and carrot sticks down by his side and then gave him a small smile as she looked at the computer screen to see the picture of a girl with tanned skin, mahogany hair and warm chocolate colored eyes.

"Is this a friend of yours?" she asked.

"You can say that." Ken said.

The woman smiled at this since he never spoke of any friends or even brought someone over to the apartment.

"Well, I hope to meet her. She seems like a nice girl and pretty too." The woman said before she walked out.

Once he was sure she was gone, Ken Ichijouji sighed in annoyance as he looked over the picture of the girl and read about her interests.

"I'm going to need to lock that door." He said.

His lips curved into a smirk when he saw that this girl he was after was the captain of the Odaiba Middle School male soccer team.

This was perfect.

He would get to meet her face to face when his Tamachi team went to the big game against Odaiba next week and he was looking forward to it greatly.

Leaning back in his seat, Ken smirked as he stared at the picture of the girl.

"I hope to meet you on the battle field and then soon have you at my side as my Queen…Daisuke Motomiya." He said.


	5. Frozen Waste Land

"Frozen Waste Land"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

With the big game around the corner, Dai needed to get into better shape, so she went into the Digital World to do some training with Renamon that included stretches that had the girl gasping in pain and wasn't able to move very well the next day.

In fact, she had stayed home to rest up, but Viximon scolded her to get up to stretch some more so that the pain wouldn't be worse and the girl did as she was told.

TK and Kari were both worried when they saw Dai wasn't at school so they wanted to go check on her, but were unable to when they got a distress call and met up with Joe who told them the call was from his partner Gomamon, so the Digidestinds had to put off visiting Dai.

Speaking of the girl, she was resting after she stretched out her muscles and had just come out of the shower.

"Daisuke, we have a problem." Viximon called as he ran over to the girl with the digivice beeping in her mouth.

"Oh, seriously?" Dai moaned as she picked her digivice and fox up before she went into her room to get dressed.

As soon as she was dried off, the duo of Courage were pulled into the portal and found themselves in a frozen climate, Dai wrapping her arms around her body as she shivered since her hair was still damp.

"Oh, I hate the cold." She said as her breath could be seen in the air.

"Perhaps you should have brought a jacket. Come along, we need to find the control spire and destroy it." Renamon said.

Dai nodded, but was still shivering as they both walked off down the tundra as they searched for where the black tower could be.

Renamon then stopped and grew tense as she sensed something coming closer to them.

"What's up?" Dai asked.

"Trouble." Renamon said.

They remained quiet as wind blew around them and then a group of orange toads with fur and black spikes hopped over the snow banks with dark rings on them.

"Gizamon. I'll handle them with ease." Renamon said.

Jumping into the air, she rained down her Diamond Storm on them, shattering the dark rings which snapped the Gizamon out of their mind control and then ran off, screaming about getting away before the Emperor got them.

With that taken care of, the duo ran off to find the Digidestinds were on a sleigh being pulled by their digimon while they were chased by a group of Frigimon.

"There's the spire at least." Dai said.

Thankfully the others were able to escape the Frigimon by jumping over a frozen gorge where they could regroup.

"Stay here. I'll take out the Frigimon, but when I seem to be losing power, I'll need to digivolve." The fox said.

"Got it." Dai said.

Renamon then charged at the Frigimon, jumping around as they tried to catch her while Dai watched.

While she was intent on watching her fox as she tried to warm herself up, a certain plum haired boy spotted her and slowly crept up behind her as he took in her shivering form.

Quick as lightning, he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her into his chest as she jumped and tried to ram her head back into his nose or mouth to stun him, but he anticipated it and held her carefully so she would be unable to escape him.

"Hello my little snow fox." He greeted.

Chocolate eyes narrowed in anger as she looked up into the covered eyes of the Emperor.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she demanded.

"Why would I do that? I simply can't leave you here to freeze to death. It would be too much of a shame." He said as he pulled her closer to his body.

She was annoyed at this because she was still a bit sore from her stretches and she was freezing, so the heat coming from his body was tempting her to just lean into him and let him comfort her, but that was soon shaken from her mind.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she yelled.

The Emperor frowned at this when he realized what would happen and then the girl jabbed her elbow into his gut making him grunt in pain as she jumped out of his arms and ran off.

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

Firamon then took out the control spire with her Flare Storm just as the Digidestinds minus Cody, Joe, Gomamon and Armadillomon arrived.

"Look, it's that digimon again!" Kari pointed out from the distance.

It was easy to make out the orange and red in a land filled with white after all.

"Hey, I think that's her partner over there." Yolei said as she tried to squint her eyes to get a better view of the Blue Digidestind that no one knew.

The Emperor walked over as he advanced on Dai, the girl giving him a harsh look that clearly told him to back off and stay away from her unless he wanted to be in some serious pain.

TK gasped when he spotted the familiar shape of the Emperor.

"We need to hurry. The Digimon Emperor is with her." He said.

"Step on it guys." Yolei called.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the ones pulling this thing." Gatomon panted as she ran as Patamon and Hawkmon flew.

Dai spotted the Digidestind quickly approaching so she looked over to Firamon.

"Firamon, we need to book it!" she called.

"Running from them huh? Hmm. Interesting. Why would you do that?" the Emperor asked.

"None of your business." Dai glared.

Firamon swooped down and gathered her human up in her arms, then flew off before the Digidestinds got to the area and watched the duo fly off without getting to see the Digidestind's face.

"Man, that is annoying." Yolei complained.

"What did you do to her, Digimon Emperor?" TK demanded.

The dark haired male scoffed as an Airdramon swooped down with Wormmon flying it, the Emperor jumping up onto the dragon's head and he made his escape.

"See ya later, digi-losers!" he called.

The Frigimon groaned as they looked around curiously as to what had happened while the Digidestinds looked off to where the Blue Digidestind had gone off to.

"Why don't they want to work with us?" Kari asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they just like being alone." TK said.

"Well, they are doing a lot more good than we are." Patamon said.

"She's probably just some stuck up know it all." Yolei said.

"Now, Yolei. Did you not learn anything from Daisuke about judging people before knowing them?" Hawkmon reprimanded.

Yolei frowned sadly as she still felt terrible for the things she had said about the other girl, but couldn't find a way to apologize to her without making the girl think she was only doing it out of pity or some way to cleanse her tainted conscience.

Kari then gasped.

"Dai! I almost forgot about her." She said as she turned and started running off.

(Back on Earth…)

Tai walked over to the Motomiyas' apartment across the hall to check on Dai since he hadn't seen her walking home from school that day.

He rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

A few minutes later, the door was opened by Dai who was dressed in a dark blue shirt with dark blue pajama bottoms that had stars on them and matching slippers.

"Oh, h-hey Tai. What are ya doing here?" she asked with a small smile.

Tai narrowed his eyes when he saw that she seemed to be shivering and her nose was red as if she had been using many tissues.

"I didn't see you today so I thought I'd come check on you. Are you sick?" he asked.

"Heh. What gave it away?" she asked sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes, Tai pushed his way into the apartment and scooped the girl up into his arms, kicked the door shut and then brought the girl into her room and set her down in her bed.

"I can walk myself ya know." She pouted.

"Don't care. You're sick, so I'm taking care of you until your sister gets home." He said as he pulled the covers up over her.

She would have complained, but she just settled down under her warm blankets.

Tai smiled at how much like a child she looked as she went under her blankets and shook his head in amusement as he thought back to the time he used to babysit her.

"You just stay here and I'll make you some soup, OK? We don't want ya to miss too much school." He said as he stood up.

As the words registered in her mind, she shot up wide eyed.

"Uh, Tai, no offense but…you can't cook." Dai stated.

"Hey, I have gotten better." He defended.

She gave him a look of disbelief.

The last time he tried cooking was when she was six and he had created a fire just from trying to make pancakes.

Of course, he was distracted from talking on the phone with someone so he wasn't paying as much attention as he should have.

"You set my house on fire, I'm killing you." she said.

He just laughed and ruffled up her hair before he walked out of the room and busied himself in the kitchen.

"Wash your hands before touching the food!" she yelled.

She hated anyone handling food without washing their hands; it disturbed her to think what they were doing before.

"Got it!" he called back.

Dai sighed as she leaned back in bed as Viximon opened up their mind link to speak as she hid under the bed.

"_You may have few friends, but there are true and kind."_ Viximon said.

"_Yeah, I know. Guess I've got great taste in friends, eh?"_ Dai smiled.

When they had got back home, Dai had started sneezing and was shivering badly from being out in the frozen climate and Viximon started fusing over her to change her clothing and get into bed.

"_You're also one of my great friends too."_ Dai said making Viximon look up in shock.

At the sincere smile the girl had on, the fox returned it as she felt her heart swell.

Soon there was pounding on the front door which made Dai look up curiously.

"_Viximon, go make sure the place doesn't burn down."_ she said.

With a chuckle, the fox zoomed out of the room and watched as Tai had just opened up a can of soup and the stove wasn't even on yet when he left the soup and walked over to the door.

He opened it up and was thrown to the side by Kari as she ran in with Gatomon clinging to her shoulders.

"Dai?" Kari called as she ran to the girl's room.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Tai complained.

TK then walked inside holding Patamon while Cody and Yolei came in holding Upamon and Poromon.

"Apparently." Yolei said making the teenager shoot her the evil eye.

Kari ran into Dai's room and saw the girl in her bed looking a bit confused and amused at how her friend had just barged into the place.

"What's with all the noise?" Dai asked.

Gatomon stayed frozen to act like a stuffed animal while Kari walked over and sat on the bed to look her friend over.

"Well, you weren't in school today and when Matt told TK he didn't see you at all, we got worried." She explained.

"Um, we?" Dai asked.

At that, the others all came into the room while Tai worked on making the soup with Viximon watching him.

"Hey, Dai. How are you feeling?" TK asked as he walked into the room.

"Great, but what's up with all the stuffed animals?" she asked.

After all, she didn't want them to know she knew about them.

They all froze at that as they tried to come up with something to say while Dai was holding back her laughter, but she was grinning as her eyes were filled with mirth.

The digimon were all sweating as they tried to stay as still as possible.

Cody kept his mouth shut since he didn't like lying to anyone.

"Uh, we just brought them along because…we wanted to?" Yolei said lamely as it ended like a question.

"Whatever, but if you leave them here, I'm keeping 'em." Dai shrugged as she decided to stop torturing them.

They all sighed in relief at that, TK sitting down on the other side of the bed as he looked over Dai to see that she looked a bit flushed from being sick.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm great. It's just a cold. I'll be fine by tomorrow." She said.

"You should try drinking more prune juice. My grandfather says it helps just about anything." Cody said.

"Thanks for the tip." Dai said.

"So how'd you get sick anyway?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, I was training for the big game coming up and was out too late when it was really cold." Dai said.

Thank goodness for the mental link or else she wouldn't have known what to say if Viximon hadn't supplied her with the excuse which was close to the truth.

"Big game? You mean the soccer game?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah. It's this Sunday. I almost forgot." Kari said with a smile.

Tai then walked in with a tray that had a bowl with tomato soup in it and then handed it to Dai.

"You're also gonna be playing against Tamachi and they Ken Ichijouji the kid genius as their captain." He said.

"He's so dreamy!" Yolei squealed as she started to squish Poromon to her chest.

Everyone else all deadpanned or sweat dropped at that.

"Fan girls ruin everything." Dai sighed.

"Don't forget fan boys." Kari muttered.

"Them too." Dai said.

They both then sighed at that while Tai chuckled as he remembered how they once had these two guys that pretty much stalked them, so he had to come to their recuse and beat the boys up and they never saw them again much the their relief.

"Daisuke, do you mind if I came to watch your match?" Cody asked as he was always the polite one.

Dai blinked at that in surprise since she wasn't expecting that since she didn't even know the kid at all.

"I'm gonna be there too." TK said making her look over at him.

"I'm there all right." Tai said.

"I wanna get to see Ken in person." Yolei said but then was shot the evil eye looks by the Kamiyas.

"Oh and see you play of course." She said nervously.

Dai rolled her eyes at that but smiled.

"Sure, it'd be nice to have an audience." She said.

To be continued…


	6. Guardian Angel

"Guardian Angel"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

That day all of the Digidestinds were in the Digital World taking out the control spires while Dai and Renamon hid from them and also took out some of the spires as they did so.

Izzy was checking the computer in the lab while the others stood behind him as he checked some stuff over.

"Hey, it looks like our mystery Digidestind is helping out too. She took out four spires we weren't near." He said.

"Just who is this chick?" Yolei asked.

"No idea, but she's doing a lot more than we are." Matt said.

"We should be thankful." Sora said.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy said as he turned to the group.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt said.

"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy said.

"We'll go then." TK offered.

"Unless the Blue Digidestind gets to it first." Cody said.

"Maybe, but it could be your chance to finally find out who she is." Tai said.

They nodded at this.

(Meanwhile…)

Firamon swooped down with Dai in her arms and headed towards a large dome that was in the middle of a desert and held a metal city inside of it.

"There's a control spire inside of it, but that means that there could also be an army." Firamon said.

"We'll lay low and try not to be seen. We've been doing that all day." Dai said.

Firamon swooped down to where the entrance was and reverted back into Renamon so that she could blend into the shadows better.

They both walked inside, searching the city until Dai's digivice started beeping and she pulled it out to reveal that TK, Yolei, Kari, Cody and their digimon had arrived.

"Great, they must be here for the control spire too." She sighed.

There was then yelling and sounds of shooting being heard up ahead that made the two females tense up.

"They're in danger. Come." Renamon said as she picked up her partner and shot off with great speed.

They found the Digidestinds trying to fight off a group of Guardromon, but soon were retreating back to the TV where the portal was.

They all ran in, but when Kari and Gatomon tried to get inside, a Guardromon fired off a rocket that hit the TV, destroying it and trapping the duo of Light inside the dome.

"No." Dai said with wide eyes as panic rose inside of her.

Kari quickly had Gatomon armour digivolve into Nefertimon and they took off into the air to escape the Guardromon that chased after them.

"Renamon, we have to help them." Dai said.

The fox set her down and then quickly attacked the swarm of robots, hitting them with her Diamond Storm and shattering their dark rings.

Dai then came out from her hiding spot as she came to the conclusion.

Helping from the shadows wasn't enough to truly stop the Emperor.

It was time to reveal her identity to the Digidestinds so that they could contact her easier if they needed help.

"Renamon, come on. We need to find Kari and Gatomon." She called.

Renamon nodded and joined her partner as they both ran off looking for them and took out more Guardromon along the way until finally they found Kari riding Nefertimon and get shot down from the sky, the winged digimon reverting back to Gatomon.

The sight of that angered Dai to no limits as she shared a look with Renamon.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

Kari groaned as she pushed herself up, Gatomon hissing as they looked over at the swarm as they got closer to them.

"We better pray for a miracle." Kari said.

"I can hold them off while you make a run for it." Gatomon said as she bared her fangs and showed off her sharp claws.

"Not going to happen. We go together." Kari scolded.

The Guardromon got closer and then set their guns ready to hit them and the two stood up as they searched for someplace to run to.

"Flare Storm!" someone called.

The robots were hit by red embers but one was able to fire at Kari who stared at it in fear, paralyzed.

"Duck!" someone called.

She gasped as she felt someone tackle her to the ground, the rocket missing and hitting a building behind them.

"You OK?" her saviour asked.

Kari blinked her cherry eyes as she was helped up and gasped when she saw exactly who the Blue Digidestind was.

"Dai?!" she asked.

The mahogany haired girl chuckled at her friend's shocked face and gave a guilty smile.

"I thought you could use some help." She said.

Shaking her head to get rid of the shock of her discovery, Kari hugged her friend while Gatomon watched and Firamon finished off the last of the Guardromon.

"I can't believe it. You were right there and we had no idea." Kari said.

"Sorry I didn't tell ya, but I wasn't sure what to do. I was dragged here all alone and kinda got used to it just being me and Renamon. But we tried to help you guys out as much as we could." Dai said as the girls pulled out of the hug.

"It's fine. I'm just really happy to know that you're safe." Kari said.

Deep down she was worried about her friend being alone, but at least her digimon was powerful and reliable enough to watch out for her.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to take out the control spire and then get out of here." Gatomon said.

Firamon flew down and returned to Renamon.

"She's right. We mustn't waste time." The fox said.

"Right." The girls said as they turned to leave, but were stopped when an android digimon appeared.

"Andromon!" Kari called with a smile.

"You know this guy?" Dai asked.

"Andromon was our friend that we met four years ago." Gatomon explained with a smile.

This made Dai relax, but Renamon was still on edge.

"I am Andromon. I have one mission. Seek out my enemies and destroy them with my Lightning Blade." He said confusing Kari.

"He's got a dark ring. Andromon?" she called out sadly.

"I am programed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy. I will destroy you." He said.

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends." Kari said stepping forward.

His answer was him sending out rockets from his chest at the brunette which made the girl in blue tackle her down to the ground while Renamon and Gatomon ran at Andromon.

"He used to be your friend, but he's not with that dark ring." Dai said as she helped Kari back up.

Gatomon tried to hit Andromon with her Lightning Paw, but she was backhanded and Renamon caught her before she charged with her Power Paw, kicking Andromon and made him stumble back.

Andromon then used his Lightning Blade, but Renamon faded away and reappeared with Gatomon beside their partners.

"This isn't working. Andromon is a very powerful digimon." Gatomon said.

"We need to digivolve." Renamon said.

"But we might hurt him." Kari said.

"Kari, we need to do this. Or at least run away to control spire and take it down so the dark ring stops working." Dai said.

Kari bit her lips as she thought things over, then nodded.

"We'll try that plan first." She said.

Nodding, the two girls pulled out their digivices.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

Kari mounted Nefertimon while Firamon scooped up Dai and the two angel hybrids took off into the air while Andromon gave chase and started firing off his attacks.

(Human World…)

Tai ran into the computer lab to see that TK, Yolei, Cody and their digimon were tracking down Kari's single on the computer.

"How's Kari?" Tai asked in worry.

Cody had called before and told him that his sister was trapped in the Digital World, so he rushed over as fast as he could to help after he told Matt what happened.

"She was in trouble before, but look who's helping her." Yolei said.

Curious, Tai walked over to the screen and saw that a pink dot, his sister, was moving fast alongside a blue dot.

"Is that…" he trailed off in surprise.

"The Blue Digidestind. Looks like she finally decided to fight with us." TK smiled.

"They're going for the control spire. Should we help them?" Cody asked.

Tai thought about it, but shook his head.

He wanted to go make sure his sister was safe, but for some reason he felt like he could trust this mystery girl with protecting his sister with all of the times she had helped them in secret.

Plus, she had inherited his Courage, that was another reason he could trust her to handle things.

"We'll wait here to see if Kari will bring her back." Tai said.

"Good, we can finally find out who this girl is." Yolei said.

(Back in the Digital World…)

Andromon kept firing off his rockets at the girls, but they just swerved to the sides or flew higher to avoid them.

"This guy just won't quit." Dai said as Firamon flew beside Nefertimon.

"We need to hurry to the control spire before more Guardromon come help him." Kari called.

"Perhaps we can use Andromon's persistence to our advantage." Firamon said.

"I'm all ears for ideas. What did you have in mind?" Gatomon asked.

Before anything was said, Nefertimon was hit and she started falling, but Firamon flew down and grabbed at Kari and the cat who was back to her Champion form.

"He's getting better." Kari said.

"Let's hear that plan." Dai said as Firamon kicked up her speed.

"We draw his fire. Andromon is strong enough to take out the control spire on his own, so let's lets trick him into doing it." the hybrid explained.

The four females all smiled at each other as they started yelling taunts down to the android while Firamon flew off to the spire, Andromon throwing his Lightning Blade at them as quick as he could.

Finally, they made it to the center of the city where the spire was located and Firamon let the girls and cat down.

(At the computer lab…)

Izzy stormed into the room looking very annoyed when he saw the group surrounding the computer.

"Would someone tell me why I was the last one to hear about Kari being trapped in the Digital World?" he asked.

"Later." Tai said.

"Kari and the Blue Digidestind are near the control spire." Upamon said.

This broke Izzy out of his annoyance as he rushed over to look at the screen, pushing everyone out of the way as he saw the pink and blue dots near a black square.

(Back with the girls…)

Gatomon was standing by the girls while Firamon was hovering in the sky when Andromon caught up to them.

"Time to eliminate my enemies." He said as his chest opened up to view the rockets.

"Try me, handsome." Firamon taunted.

He released his rockets right where the angel/fox was hovering calmly, then at the last moment, she flew away and allowed the two rockets to hit the spire, destroying it from the impact.

"It worked!" Kari smiled.

"All right!" Dai cheered.

"Look!" Gatomon cried.

The dark ring around Andromon sparked as he reached up and placed his hands around it, breaking the ring and his eyes returned to normal as he looked around more clearly.

"Kari? Gatomon? Is that you?" he asked.

"Andromon, you're back to normal!" Kari cried as everyone ran over to him, Firamon reverting back to Renamon.

"Kari, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused." Andromon apologized.

"It's all right. We forgive you, right?" she asked her three friends.

"Yep." Dai smiled as Renamon and Gatomon nodded.

"Thank you for saving me. Don't worry; I'll take care of the Guardromon. The Emperor will not hurt us again." Andromon vowed.

The girls nodded and waved to him as they left the dome to go look for the TV to get back home.

(At the computer lab…)

Once they saw the spire was taken down, the group all cheered at this.

"All right, they did it!" TK said.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Upamon cheered as he bounced around and Poromon flew around the room.

"Hey, look. They're coming." Yolei said.

They all went to run away, but they were too late when the two girls came flying out of the computer and landed on the group.

"We need to learn when to move." Cody said.

"This is why I work alone." Dai said making everyone look at her in shock.

"Dai?! What're you doing here?" Tai asked the girl that was sitting on his and Izzy's backs.

On top of her head was Viximon who was looking at the other digimon who came to her curiously.

"Wait! So you were the Blue Digidestind the entire time?" Yolei asked as everyone stood up.

"The Blue Digidestind? That's the name you guys came up for me?" Dai asked as she held Viximon in her arms.

"The only thing we knew was that you had the blue digivice." Patamon said as he sat on TK's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost. Who is this?" Izzy asked since he was the only one who hadn't met Dai.

Aside from Mimi Tachikawa who was living in New York now.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya and this is Viximon." She said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Viximon said with a slight bow of the head.

"I'm Izzy Izumi. Welcome to the team." He said.

He then cleared his throat.

"Now, I'm also here with news of the digivices." He said making the second generation pull out their new digivices.

"You see they have three different settings. Digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now on. Prodigious little devices, aren't they? I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday." Izzy said with a smile.

The others just nodded at this while they turned to face Dai and Viximon who were looking at them in confusion at their sudden perkiness.

"This is great. Our team is finally complete." TK said.

"Yeah, the Emperor doesn't stand a chance now." Yolei said.

"So you just want me here to fight the Emperor?" Dai asked defensively.

Cody was quick to see the problem and shook his head.

"Not at all. We do want to be your friends." He assured.

"Maybe you do, but the snob here only wants me to help you guys fight the Emperor." Dai said.

Viximon was scowling as she digivolved into Renamon, shocking everyone as she wrapped her arms around her human.

"That isn't true, right Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Well, uh, I mean…" the lavender haired girl stuttered.

Dai just rolled her eyes as she pulled out her D-terminal.

"Look, if you guys really need me, then just e-mail me. Until then, Renamon and I work alone." She stated.

"What? Dai, we're Digidestinds. You're one of us and we can't leave you alone." Tai said.

"Tai, I was dragged into the Digital World alone and I've only had Renamon with me. Do you really think I'll just start working with everyone that easily?" she asked.

Tai kept quiet at this as he knew she had a point.

She just shook her head.

"Just give me some time to get used to this whole team thing." She said.

Renamon picked her up in her arms and then faded off into the shadows and jumped off over roof tops, heading back to Dai's home.

"That went well." Izzy sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Poromon asked.

"We just give her some time. Besides, she said that if we needed her then we can just call her." Kari said trying to be positive.

Tai smiled at her while TK looked out the window as he thought of how long it would take for Dai to join them so that they could take out the Emperor once and for all.

To be continued…


	7. Ken's Secret

"Ken's Secret"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

It was the day of the big game, Renamon watching from the shadows in the trees with a grin on her face as she saw her partner doing some of the stretches she had taught her while Tai, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Upamon, Poromon and Sora were in the stands.

"Where did she learn how to stretch like that?" Kari asked curiously as she watched Dai.

The girl dressed in the white t-shirt with red stripes and white shorts with red stripes was sitting on the ground with her legs out to the side very far as she leaned forward, then leaned back up and stretched her arms over to the left until she touched her foot and repeated the action for the right.

"Well, some sports teams take up ballet to get into more shape. Football players do it so they can jump for farther distances and soccer players do it so they can move faster. It looks like Dai is taking this really seriously if she's learned those stretches." Sora commented.

"How can she even bend like that? It looks painful." Yolei winced.

"It's how some martial artists would get into shape too." Cody said.

As she was moving, TK had his eyes glued to Dai's form with a small blush on his face as her back was to him as she stood up and then leaned her top half down.

She had really nice legs.

Tai noticed what the blonde was looking at and leaned over Yolei, Cody and Kari to whack TK over the head.

"Good luck, Dai!" Kari called.

"Don't forget to hug Ken for me!" Yolei called.

"Give him a kiss too." Tai called while he gave TK a scathing look while the child of Hope blushed darkly.

Dai rolled her eyes at that, but then looked up to the street when the bus from Tamachi arrived as a group of fan girls showed up.

"Oh, I can't believe it's really him." Yolei gushed as she watched the boys all start walking off the bus.

"I really hope Dai hasn't gotten in over her head." Tai said.

The girl in red watched as all the boys walked off and gasped in shock.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Where is he?" Kari asked when Ken didn't show and the bus took off.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken." TK said.

"Uh, we know that. Ken's not coming is he, Cody?" Yolei asked angered.

"Will you stop asking me if I say 'yes'?" the poor boy asked.

"No I won't." she said as she started to squish poor little Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine." He croaked.

Determined to learn why the genius wasn't with them, Dai ran off over to two boys as they talked to each other.

"Hey, excuse me. Where's Ken?" she asked them.

"Oh, he has some sport's drink commercial to shoot." Boy1 informed her.

"Ken hardly ever has time for soccer anymore." Boy2 said.

Dai sighed at that as she turned and went back over to her team as Renamon opened up her mind link.

"_Are you disappointed?"_ the fox asked.

"_Yeah, I mean, Ken's the best soccer player our age. He's called the Rocket. I really wanted to see how I match up against him."_ Dai said.

Renamon shook her head as smiled at her partner's antics.

Dai was lost in the mind link that she didn't notice Tai walking in front of her until he placed his hands on her shoulders and made her jump in fright, her eyes big.

"Easy. Weren't you paying attention?" he asked.

"No, sorry. Usually when Renamon and I are talking I don't notice anyone else." She apologized.

"When you and Renamon are talking?" he asked.

The fox was nowhere in sight so how could they be speaking with each other?

Dai giggled when she saw the older teenager's confusion.

"It's called a mind link. Renamon and I can talk to each other in our heads no matter where she is. It's because I'm her partner." She explained.

"Really? None of the other digimon and Digidestinds are like that." Tai said.

It sounded like a very useful gift to have when they were separated and could share information.

He shook his head to get back to what he wanted to say to her before she distracted him with the mind link.

"Look, Dai, even if Ken doesn't show his teammates are still champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as the soccer ball." The child of Courage said.

"Thanks, that helps so much." She pouted which made him smile and ruffle up her hair.

"But you gotta know if you play really well against last year's champions…" TK started.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero." Kari called.

Their support made the mahogany haired girl smile gratefully at them.

"Yeah, I'll still be a living legend. Cool." Dai said.

"What's the point of staying here if Ken isn't here? It's not like I don't have important things I could be doing you know." Yolei said with a sour look as she continued to pull on Poromon.

"What about Dai?" Cody asked while Kari gave the lavender haired girl a harsh yank on her ear which made her yelp in pain.

Tai joined the others on the bleachers when Matt came running over to them panting a bit.

"I need to work out more." He said as he sat down next to Sora.

"Did I miss anything yet?" he asked.

"Nope, the game is just starting, but Ken isn't here." Sora explained.

"Well, at least that means Daisuke and her team will tear this one apart before he has a chance to get here." Matt said.

The ref then blew the whistle and the game started, Odaiba managing to get the first goal of the game as if seemed as though Dai's speed was able to outmaneuver the Tamachi boys.

When the first half ended, the score was Odaiba 3 and Tamchi 2 and then the teams went off to rest and regroup.

Dai grabbed her blue and yellow water bottle and started gulping down the cold water as the other Digidestinds came over to her, Kari holding her camera.

"Dai, come see the shots I got." She said.

She nodded as Kari held the camera out so everyone could see.

"It's rewinding. There. You look good on camera." Kari said.

"Thanks, Kari. I so kicked butt out there, huh?" Dai asked.

"You might be a bit better than Tai." Matt said with a smirk as he ruffled the girl's hair and Tai pouted at him.

"You nailed that shot, Dai." TK said.

"You've gotten a lot better from last year." Sora said.

"Yeah, that's because of all the running I've done in the Digital World." Dai said.

"Hey, you guys only lead by one goal. The game's still wide open and Ken could still show up." Tai said.

"Yeah, so? What's Ken gonna do? Please, if he was here right now, I'd show him-"she was then cut off by girls squealing.

"It's him!" the annoying fan girls cried.

Everyone then looked over to see a taxi car pull up and the door opened up to reveal a handsome 13 year old boy dressed in a green t-shirt with black stripes and black shorts with green stripes walk out with a blue duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Me and my big mouth." Dai muttered.

"It's Ken, I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me." Yolei squealed.

Cody, who was on her left, just shrugged as he reached out with one hand while the other held Upamon and pinched her hip.

"Ow!" she whined.

Ken then stopped his decent down the stone steps and looked to the side to see the Digidestinds with a scowl as his eyes went over the three brunettes, two blondes, orangette and lavender haired girl.

"He's looking right at us. Oh! I'm going to faint." Yolei gushed.

His eyes then fell on a certain mahogany haired girl and he gave a satisfied grin as his blue eyes locked onto her chocolate brown eyes as she stared at him curiously.

"For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows who to keep his cool." Tai said.

"Hey, I'm cool." Dai said.

"More like lukewarm." Tai joked.

His response was getting whacked over the head by the girl while Matt smirked and patted her head proudly.

"Come on, we need to get back to our seats." Sora said.

The group all left while Dai went out on the field with her teammates as the Tamachi boys went as well, Ken walking up in front of Dai since he was the captain of his team just like she was.

"Now substituting, number 7; Ken the rocket Ichijouji." The announcer said as the fan girls started going on about how cute and amazing he was.

"I don't think I will ever understand why human females act this way over human males." Renamon said as she sat down on her tree branch.

Humans were such interesting creatures to observe and very complex as well.

"You must be Ken. Hi, I'm Daisuke." She greeted kindly.

Ken nodded as he glanced over at the Digidestinds in the bleachers.

"Oh my gosh, he looked right at me, Poromon. Can you believe he's even cuter in person than he is on TV? I could just hug him all day." Yolei said as she hugged her partner closely in a death grip of love.

"He's not an accordion, Yolei." Cody said.

"He's just a kid like you, Dai." Kari called with her hands cupping her mouth.

"You gotta out run him." TK called.

"You can do it and even if you can't we won't think any less of ya, Dai." Tai said.

"Some nice friends you've got there, Daisuke." Ken said to the girl.

The ref then blew the whistle to start the game, Ken moving fast as he stole the ball from Dai and let his hand brush against her side making her gasp at the sudden touch before she snapped out of it and ran after him as he made his way down the field and easily scored a goal, evening the game up.

"Wow, no wonder they call him the rocket." TK said.

"Did you catch that move?" Tai asked.

"He's fantastic." Kari said.

"Back off, I saw him first." Yolei pouted.

"Houston, we have a problem." She said.

Ken turned to her and gave a smirk as the game went on, both players trying to outmaneuver each other while the other teammates tried to keep up with them.

"He's so amazing and did I mention dreamy?" Yolei gushed.

"Would you like me to pinch you again?" Cody asked.

"Yolei Ichijouji. Ken and Yolei Ichijou." The girl continued to gush about her fantasy.

"Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's gonna affect Dai's confidence." Tai said.

"Davis isn't looking too good out there. Ouch." Tai said as the game went on.

"Ken's running circles around him. It's like Dai isn't even there." Kari said.

"He makes it seem easier shooting goals into an empty net. Ken has more than just skill; he leads his team like a general leads an army." TK said as Ken barked orders at his teammates.

There was only 30 seconds left of the game as Ken had the ball and was trying to get to the goal, but then out of nowhere Dai came in with a sliding block that tripped him up and made the ball roll off to the side of the field as the whistle was blown, the game finished with Tamachi as the winner.

"Nice tackle. Have a good trip, Ken. See ya next fall." Tai joked as the others all cheered.

Renamon chuckled as she watched this all.

Ken then stood up with a glower on his face as he noticed that the girl had nicked his leg with her cleats and he had a bit of blood flowing from the wound.

Dai stood up next and noticed what he had and grimaced as she felt worry consume her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you." she said sincerely.

Clearing his throat, Ken just gave her smile.

"It's not a problem. I was too busy about scoring goals." He said.

"As long as it doesn't hurt." She said as she noticed her hairband had snapped and her hair was down around her shoulders.

Ken had noticed this as well and had to admit that she looked better with her hair down rather than up in that ponytail.

He held out his hand to her which made her blink.

"Perhaps we'll meet out on the battle field again my worthy adversary." He said.

She blinked at that strange sentence, but shook it off as she took his hand and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'd love to do this again." She said.

They then turned away as Dai went over to her bag as her teammates all congratulated her and then they all went to the showers, Dai going into the girls' of course.

As she washed off the dirt and sweat, Kari walked into the room with Sora to talk to her while Renamon faded in beside them, startling the two girls.

"Is there something your wish for?" she asked.

"We just wanted to ask Dai to come out for pizza with us to celebrate." Sora said.

"We'll see when Daisuke is finished cleaning up." The fox said.

The two red eyed girls looked at the fox curiously from how mature she was and had a hard time believing that she was a Rookie instead of a Champion.

Dai soon came out of the showers dressed in a white spaghetti strap shirt, jean shorts and blue sneakers while her soccer bag with her gear and water bottle were inside of it and paused when she saw the two girls.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go get pizza." Kari said.

"Well, I am hungry, but I need to get home to cook for Jun and my parents. Sorry." Dai said.

Sora and Kari both gave sad smiles as they knew about her terrible home life.

Renamon wrapped her arms around her partner and then faded off into the shadows as she arrived in the apartment quickly.

(The next day…)

Dai was at home when she got a message on her D-terminal and she answered it as Renamon appeared at her window.

"_What is it?"_ Renamon asked.

"_A message from Kari. It says that there is trouble in some place called the Forbidden Valley of No Return. What the heck kinda place is that?"_ Dai asked.

Renamon mentally chuckled at this as Dai walked over to the computer and brought up the Digi Gate and the duo of Courage were pulled through and landed into an area that was similar to a desert.

"What is it with deserts with this place?" Dai asked as the two females walked on to look for the Digidestinds.

They finally found the group just for them to be sucked down into the sand making the two females gasp and rush over.

"What happened?" Dai asked.

"Careful. This isn't quick sand, so it must be a trap." Renamon said.

"That it is." Came the Emperor's voice as it echoed over the land.

"What did you do to them?" Dai called out in anger.

"Your friends are with me. Come and help if you dare." He said.

The two then ran off looking for the Emperor and stopped when they made it to a cliff where he stood on with a wooden beam that had TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody and their digimon all tied up to it and strung down by ropes.

"All right, you better let my friends go right now." Dai demanded which just made him laugh.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He said.

"What have you done with them?" she yelled as her cheeks flushed.

"Take a look. Your friends are at my mercy and so, would it appear, are you." He said.

"Dai, save yourself!" Kari yelled.

"Run, you can still escape." TK said.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor." Cody advised.

"What are you waiting for? Save me!" Yolei yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all down." Dai called up to them in worry.

"Think fast. Your time is running short. Oops, time's up." The Emperor laughed making the two females look at him in confusion.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" he called making Renamon gasp.

Behind the tied up Digidestinds and digimon, the mountain there shook and was destroyed as a large dragon with heads for hands burst out roaring.

"Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal hand and a skull for the other." Renamon explained.

"What luck that you all dropped by. See, it's Deltamon's dinner time and I think eating all of you would make a well balanced meal, don't you?" the Emperor teased as the evil dragon roared at the group as they all yelled.

"You're not gonna get away with this." Dai yelled.

"Looks like you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for it." he said making her gap at him offended.

"What?" she asked in outrage.

"Just kidding." He snickered making her and Renamon glare.

"What I really meant to say was; give yourself to me and I'll let them go." He said.

Dai blinked in confusion at that as she thought over his words.

"Give myself to you?" she asked.

"What do you want with her?" Renamon demanded.

"You see, I grow lonely as I go on taking over this world and you seem to be a lone fox yourself." The Emperor said.

This wasn't explaining things very well for the duo of Courage as they listened to him.

"Can you get to the point?" Dai called up to him.

He chuckled as he looked down at her.

"I know all about your disabilities." He said.

She gasped at that feeling stunned that he knew, then rage that he had checked up private files on her.

"I must say, the way you turned out even with them is something to admire. I'm impressed. This is why I have decided." He said.

"Decided what?" she snarled.

The Emperor grinned at her question as he gave a gentlemanly bow.

"That I want you to become my Queen." He said.

Renamon and Dai both gasped at this, shock clear on their faces.

"Think of it. You're much stronger than any of the other Digidestinds and your digimon is exceptional. Together, we can take over this world with ease and beat the Digidestinds. What do you?" he asked.

Boiling over in outrage as she shook from her overloading emotions, Dai shook her head.

"You're nuts!" she yelled stunning him.

"Kari and TK are my friend, I'd never hurt them. Cody's only a kid. Yolei may be a stuck up snob, but I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I won't become your Queen!" she yelled.

Snarling in anger, the Emperor looked over at Deltamon as he cracked his whip.

"Fine, if I can't have you, then neither can your so called friends." He said.

Deltamon then roared as he went after the kids, but the ground under him shook as his foot fell down into the hole stunning everyone as Digmon popped out from the ground.

"Well, this is a surprise." Renamon said.

"Surprise? It isn't even my birthday." Digmon said.

"We're coming!" someone shouted from the skies.

Looking up, the real Digidestinds were flying down on the digimon.

"Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon." Renamon said.

"TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody. But if that's them, then who are…" Dai trailed off as she looked at the fakes.

Renamon charged at the fakes and rained down her Diamond Storm as they transformed into Bakemon, their true forms and their dark rings were shattered.

"Ew, gross! What are those things?" Yolei asked.

"Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature. Their attack is called the Dark Claw. He made the Bakemon look like our friends." Renamon said as she landed next to her angered partner.

"That guy is so dead. DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Dai yelled.

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

"Let's get Deltamon!" TK called.

The five armour digimon all charged at Deltamon, sending out their own attacks making the dragon stumble back at the sudden attacks.

While this was going on, Dai ran off to the cliff where the Emperor was watching this all with his hand clenched around his whip.

"Don't let them get the best of you. Destroy them!" he yelled.

"No!" Dai yelled as she tackled him.

They both went over the side of the cliff, both sliding down as they hands were clenched with the other person's as they tried to throw each other away.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my Queen? After all, you're constantly jumping me." the Emperor sneered.

"Shut up! Why are you trying to destroy this world?" she demanded as peddles and dirt hit them.

"I am a genius. I cannot lose to a kid like you!" he stated.

Finally, they made it to the bottom of the cliff and the Emperor threw the girl to the side, then cracked his whip and tied her hands together with it as he pulled her over into his arms.

"You still have a chance to join me. Look at them. They don't care for you. Why else would you run? Stay here with me as my Queen." He whispered in her ear as he placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon used their Golden Noose to hold Deltamon in place as Halsemon, Digmon and Firamon shot off their attacks at the dragon and shattered the dark ring he wore.

Once free, Deltamon just sunk back down to his resting place in the ground.

"We won!" Cody cheered.

"Hey, where's Dai?" Kari asked.

"Over there!" TK gasped.

The group all turned to see the Emperor had the girl in his arms as she tried to get out of his hold, but he was too strong.

"What's he doing to her?" Yolei asked.

"The Emperor wants Daisuke as his Queen." Firamon said as she flew down.

"What?!" the others all shouted.

Quickly, they all ran over, Digmon drilling into the earth to create cracks near the Emperor that made him jump away and Dai was able to break free, but not before she knocked his glasses off.

"Dai!" Kari called as they all went to the girl's side.

Looking up at the Emperor, they gasped when they saw his face.

"That can't be." Yolei whispered in horror.

"I could and I am. Ken Ichijouji." He said proudly.

"You're the Digimon Emperor?" Cody asked.

"The one and only. Well, Daisuke, farewell for now my worthy adversary until we meet again in battle with you as my Queen." Ken laughed as Airdramon swooped in and he jumped up, landing on the dragon's back as it flew off with him.

Kari hugged Dai to try to provide comfort as everyone tried to get over the great shock they had just dealt with as it was thrown into their faces.

Feeling terrible for the things that happened, Dai moved out of Kari's arms and walked over to Firamon.

"Dai, where are you going?" TK asked.

"This was my fault. Ken used you guys to lure me here. You were put in danger because of me." she said with clenched fists.

"Daisuke, that's not true." Cody said.

"No, it is. I can't let you get hurt because of me." Dai said with a stern look.

Firamon then scooped her partner up and flew off.

"Man, just when we think we're making progress, this happens." TK sighs.

"She only left because of her worry for us." Pegsusmon said.

Kari looked off sadly as the duo of Courage got further away.

To be continued…


	8. The Emperor's New Home

"The Emperor's New Home"

**Here is the next chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

Dai was sitting on the couch watching a news report with her sister, both girls looking stunned of the topic while Renamon listened in from the shadows.

"The once single and most sought out boy in Japan, Ken Ichijouji, may be taken? This is curious." The brown haired women in the blue skirt and blazer said into the TV camera.

Just then, a picture of Dai showed up on screen as well as some images of her and Ken talking at the soccer game and when they shook hands.

"Her name is Daisuke Motomiya a 13 year old girl on a male's soccer team and she is also the captain." The woman said impressed.

The screen changed to show the woman standing next to Ken himself at his prestigious prep school while the boys and girls gathered around to see what was going on.

"Now, Ken, tell us are the rumours true? Have you truly found a girl that's perfect for you?" the woman said.

The fan girls behind him seemed to be sobbing as they held each other for support at losing the love of their life.

"Daisuke is a very special girl whom I respect and admire greatly for all of the challenges she has faced and won." Ken responded with a secret smile.

His answer made the fan girls weep even more.

"Yes, but are you dating?" the woman asked as she leaned in eagerly.

Ken just chuckled as he looked right into the camera, his gaze penetrating Dai to her very core as if he was looking at her instead because he knew she would be watching.

"Not now, but there are chances of it happening in the future." Was his answer.

"There you have it, folks. Ken is off the market and has his heart set on a very special girl named Daisuke Motomiya. You are one lucky girl." The woman said as she gave a wink.

Jun turned the TV off as Dai groaned pitifully and buried her face in her hands knowing that her friends, teammates and parents would be seeing this report.

"Dai, would you mind explaining this?" Jun asked.

"He asked me out and I said no. Now he won't leave me alone!" the girl all but screamed.

The magenta haired girl shook her head at how her sister had gotten the luck of having Japan's biggest dreamboat after her when she didn't even want it.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the doorbell being rang.

"I'll get it." Jun said as she stood up.

Dai looked over and followed as her sister opened up the door to reveal a delivery man holding a large bouquet of white roses that had a card with them.

"Wow, who are these for?" Jun asked in awe.

"For a Daisuke Motomiya." The man said as he held out a clipboard and pen.

"I just need someone to sign for it." he said.

"I'm Daisuke." The mahogany haired girl said as she picked up the pen and signed for the roses.

The man handed her to bouquet and then left with a smile and tilt of his hat as Kari and Tai came running into the apartment.

"Did you see the news?" Tai asked.

"Sadly." Dai sighed as she set the bouquet that were in a glass with water on the counter.

"Those are pretty. Who sent them?" Kari asked.

Dai picked up the card and paled as she read what was on it.

Jun, Tai and Kari looked over her shoulders as they read what was written, the Kamiyas looking concerned.

'My future Queen, I hope you like my gift. I will be seeing you again so that I can see your beautiful face. Love your King.'

"Queen and King? What's up with that?" Jun asked curiously.

Kari hugged her friend's shoulders as she shook in fear while Tai grabbed the note with an angered look as his brown eyes burned.

How dare Ken stalk Dai and then have her terrified of him by stalking her in these ways?

"I'm gonna go sleep." Dai said as she turned and went into her room, locking the door behind her.

"This Ken guy is really bugging her. That or she isn't used to this type of stuff." Jun said with a worried look.

(A few days later…)

"Did you see that report yesterday?" TK asked.

He and the others were in the computer lab, Yolei looking disgusted and worried while Cody was angered as well as Kari.

"He sure is persistent and it kind of scares me." Patamon said.

"Imagine what Daisuke is feeling." Gatomon said.

"She was terrified. I've never seen her like this since the time we met. I knew this Digital World stuff would hurt her." Kari said as she paced the room.

"Is Daisuke going to be able to come back to the Digital World or will she just stay away?" Cody asked.

Izzy then walked into the room as he was done listening to everyone talk about what was going on.

He had a hard enough time believing that Ken was the Emperor but also that he wants Dai as his Queen?

This was just something else entirely.

"If anyone's going to beat Ken then it has to be Daisuke." He said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean, Izzy?" Yolei asked.

"Ken has her emotionally frightened of him. We could defeat him today, but he would still be winning from the way he has her scared of him. She has to get mad and fight him back so she gets over her fear." Izzy explained.

It was basic psychology that was used for victims of stalkers who became dangerous and struck fears in them.

"Why do evil geniuses have to be so evil?" the young child of Knowledge asked.

"Ah, he doesn't look capable of causing such trouble, you know?" Yolei said making Kari glare at her.

"Well, he is and don't let yourself forget it." Izzy said.

TK shook his head as he thought of the fact that Dai had locked herself in her room and was refusing to come out or even go to the Digital World when Ken ran away and moved to the Digital World permanently.

"OK, enough waiting. We need to go after Ken now." He said.

"I agree. We need to do this for Dai." Kari said.

"We can't let him get away with this." Cody said.

Izzy sighed at this.

"I'm with you. Let's fight." Yolei said.

"You convinced me. No more hesitation." Izzy said.

"Let's go get that evil cute guy." Yolei said.

"I'll be watching over you. Good luck guys." Izzy said.

The group all held up their D-3s and were pulled into the Digi Gate, Izzy watching them worried as he wondered what would happen to them without Dai and Renamon watching over them like usual.

Without even knowing it, Dai had labeled herself as the second generation's leader with the way she watched out for them.

"Hopefully you'll get better soon, Dai. Your team needs you." Izzy said.

(At the Motomiya apartment…)

Renamon was sitting on the window sill watching over her partner who was hiding under her covers.

Sighing, the fox walked over and sat down on the bed and rubbed the girl's back.

"Daisuke, please. You need to stop being so afraid." Renamon said.

Groaning, Dai pulled her covers off of her head; her hair messed up from hiding from the world for the past few days.

Her parents didn't care anymore because they had heard about their youngest dating the famous super genius and when he went missing, they assumed that she was hiding herself away because she was worried.

The press had even come to bother her about what she thought of Ken's disappearance, but she ignored them and ran to her room.

Her parents had come up and told the press that she was heartbroken over it and the people soon left to go on with their story.

"I'm not scared anymore. I'm just annoyed with Ken and mad at my parents for using my misery as a way to seem important and famous." Dai said.

Renamon gave a small relieved smile at this.

As long as Dai wasn't scared then everything would be fine since she is the new child of Courage and her power comes from facing her fears and standing tall during times of darkness.

"Good, I'm proud of you. Now how about we go help your friends? They need you." Renamon said.

"Yeah, sounds good. But food first and a shower. I need to get back to normal before I go kick butt." Dai said.

Renamon nodded as her partner jumped out of bed and walked out into the kitchen where her parents were talking to each other when they saw Dai walk in.

"Honey, how are you?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"Hungry." Dai said.

She was annoyed with how her parents were treating her kindly just because of Ken's obsession with her.

"Well, let's see what we can make for you." Mr. Motomiya said.

"I can cook myself." Dai said as she went into the kitchen and washed her hands before she started gathering ingredients to cook.

Jun was watching this all go on as Dai walked around the kitchen like she owned the place, not even caring for her parents as they looked surprised as she worked on making curry and then took a bowl and walked into her room to eat while Jun took some and followed Dai.

Renamon hid when she saw Jun who closed the door.

"I am so proud of you!" Jun said as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks. Hopefully we can convince our uncle to take us in because I am sick of staying here." Dai said.

"Agreed." Jun said.

Their uncle from their mother's side of the family was a lawyer and he was very good at his job, he even loved it.

He was married to a wonderful woman who worked as a ballet instructor and they had both been trying to have a child of their own, but were failing, so taking in their nieces was something they would jump at.

"Now, tell me what's going on with you. Are you done hiding from the world?" Jun asked as the two girls started eating.

"Yeah, I'm done. After a shower, I'm getting out of here." Dai said.

"Good because you siting around for so long must be killing you." Jun said.

"You have no idea." Dai said with a roll of her eyes.

The fox smiled at this happy to see that at least the girl had some family that were on her side.

Afterwards, Dai had showered and ran out the door and Renamon grabbed her as she teleported off to the middle school was, arriving in the computer room and making Izzy jump in surprise.

"Good, you're here." He sighed in relief.

"Where are the others?" Renamon asked.

"They went to the Digital World. Right now the Emperor has them fighting SkullGreymon." He said making the fox gasp in horror.

"I have no idea what that is but I know it's not good." Dai said.

Izzy motioned her over and Dai looked at the computer screen to see the skeletal monster was fighting a heard of DarkTyrannomon, hurting them all without a single care.

"Ken can't even control him." Dai gasped at the destruction.

"I've seen SkullGreymon before." Izzy said making the duo of Courage look at him.

"Tai once forced Agumon to digivolve to his Ultimate form, but he became that monster. We couldn't defeat him. He only stopped until he ran out of energy." He explained.

"Could that be Agumon then?" Renamon asked.

As they watched, they saw that after SkullGreymon took out the control spire and threw all of the DarkTyrannomon into the lava, he turned back into an exhausted orange dinosaur.

An Airdramon then swooped down with Ken and Wormmon on top of him and grabbed Agumon, flying off with him while Kari screamed.

Dai placed a hand over her mouth as she began to pace, then the others all came back into the lab and saw Dai as she paced while Renamon leaned up against the wall.

"Daisuke, are you all right?" Cody asked as he walked over to her.

"No, I'm infuriated!" Dai said.

The others watched her as she turned to them with her eyes flashing in her rage for what had happened.

"Look, I don't care if people mess with me, I'm used to it." she said.

Yolei looked down sadly at that.

"But if you mess with my friends, oh no. I'm not taking this." Dai said.

TK almost swore he saw Tai there just then as he got ready to make up a plan of action and the blonde smiled as he felt relaxed just like Kari did while Patamon flew over to Renamon and sat on her head while Gatomon stood at her side.

"What do we do, Dai?" TK asked.

"Oh, I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We are going after Ken, we gonna save Agumon and then I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind. He says I'm cute when I'm mad. Wait till he sees me now." She said.

The others smiled at this as Izzy sighed in great relief.

Finally, they had a leader.

To be continued…


	9. Voice of Friendship

"Voice of Friendship"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

After that day Dai and Renamon were already in the Digital World destroying spires as they waited on the others to get ready to meet them.

The girl was getting annoyed when they made it to the town near the site where SkullGreymon went on a rampage as they waited on the others to arrive.

"What is this place?" Dai asked.

"This is Rail Town, famous for its train tracks." Renamon explained.

Dai nodded at this when her D-3 beeped and she checked to see that Tai, TK, Kari, Cody and their digimon had arrived while Yolei wasn't with them.

"I better message the others to tell them where we are." She said as she pulled out her D-terminal.

She typed in a simple message and then just waited until she heard a buzzing noise and looked up to see Tentomon flying down while the others all ran after him.

"'Bout time. What took you guys?" Dai asked.

"We had some problems with Yolei." Cody said.

"Then we had problems with a Woodmon." Armadillomon said.

"Meanwhile we have already begun our search and destroyed three control spires along the way." Renamon said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Patamon said.

"Come on guys, Agumon is in this town somewhere, so let's go! Everybody split up and start looking for him." Tai said.

The group all then started looking for any trace of the orange lizard, but came up empty until they came up to the tracks.

"Tai, Agumon's close. I'm following his tracks." TK said.

"Those are train tracks, TK." Tai sighed.

Just then, a train whistle was blown making them look around curiously.

"What's that?" he asked.

The group all looked down into a dark tunnel as the sound of a train coming down on the tracks got louder and lights shone through the darkness.

"It's the local express." Kari said.

"And look whose driving." TK said as everyone smiled at the sight of Agumon pulling the whistle.

Renamon grabbed Cody, Dai and Armadillomon and jumped off the tracks while everyone else ran off themselves as Agumon stopped the train.

"It's-It's Agumon. Agumon!" Tai called.

"Tai!" the lizard called back.

"Agumon, are you OK?" Tai asked running over to his partner.

"I'm fine. Tai!" Agumon cried jumping into his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you. Give me a great big hug." Tai said squeezing the lizard tightly to his chest making the lizard groan in pain.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Tai asked.

"No, you were just squeezing my ribs too hard." Agumon said.

"Tai, we should get going. I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon." Kari said.

"Listen, I wanna get back at the guy who did this to Agumon, but he's been through a lot so we gotta get him back to safety." Tai said.

Dai walked over and helped place Agumon up onto Tai's back, then the group all walked off to get to safety before Ken caught up to them.

"We'll get you some cookies and ice cream." Tai said.

"I want mine with chocolate sprinkles." Agumon said.

"How endearing!" a voice everyone grew to hate sounded.

They all turned to see Ken standing up on a train tunnel with a smug look as his eyes landed on a certain mahogany haired girl who was glaring heatedly at him.

"It's Ken!" Kari said.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor." He said.

"Oh, don't like it? Then how about Kenny or Kenneth?" Dai teased.

"You really don't wanna make me angry!" he yelled.

"So you're the one who put Agumon in a cage like a wild animal." Tai said placing his partner back down.

"A petty coward is what he is." Renamon scoffed.

"Why don't you fight us without sending slaves at us?" Patamon called.

"You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon." Ken said.

"Try it!" Tai said as he ran up beside Dai.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ken. You're the kind of bully that gives bullies a bad name!" Cody yelled throwing his kendo stick up at him, but Ken pulled out his whip and sliced it in half.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that, little boy." Ken said as a small flock of Airdramon swooped in behind him and he cracked his whip again.

DarkTyrannomon came in, keeping the group caged so they couldn't leave.

"We're surrounded." TK gasped.

Renamon jumped up and quickly rained down her Diamond Storm, shattering dark rings on half of the dinosaurs that stepped back and shook their heads in confusion.

"Wow, she's good." Patamon blinked.

"And pretty." Wormmon whispered with a small blush.

"Don't let Renamon have all the fun, Cody." Armadillomon said

"Right." Cody said holding his yellow and white D-3.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

Two DarkTyrannomon were charging after Renamon who just smirked as she attacked one with her Power Paw and kicked him in the face.

Digmon came in and used his Rock Cracking making three of the dinosaurs fall in as another one started sneaking up behind Digmon, but Renamon came over and did a hand stand on Digmon's shoulders and gave the dinosaur a hard kick to the jaw as he stumbled back.

"Now that's teamwork." Digmon said as Renamon jumped down next to him with a grin.

"They're winning!" Ken gasped.

As another DarkTyrannomon came after the Rookie and Armour, Digmon sent off his Gold Rush, but one went over to where Ken was standing and the tunnel under his was destroyed while Wormmon came in on an Airdramon and saved him.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kari and TK cried.

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

Kari and TK mounted their partners and took to the skies, going after the Airdramon, Pegasusmon using his mane that shot out needles, but Ken's cape acted as armour that protected him, so the horse used his Aquis Beam that hit the Emperor and knocked him off of the dragon.

"Attack!" Agumon cried running off.

"Agumon!" Tai called chasing after him as Ken landed safely on the ground.

"So, you've come back to me, Agumon? And I've got a new friendship bracelet for you." The Emperor said as he pulled out a spiral that glowed red and he threw it at Agumon.

"What is this?" Agumon asked.

It wrapped itself around his arm, making him whine in pain as he fell to the ground.

"You are mine again." Ken laughed.

Agumon's eyes glowed red as he stood up with a deep throated growl.

"Agumon, are you OK?" Tai asked as his partner turned to him.

"Look out!" Dai yelled as she tackled Tai out of the way of the fire that was shot at him.

"He's being controlled again!" Cody said.

"Now Agumon, dark digivolve!" Ken commanded holding his gray and black D-3 up and it glowed an amethyst color as Agumon lifted his arm with the spiral, being covered in a blue light with a dark purple tint.

"Agumon dark digivolve too…METALGREYMON!"

"He looks so different." Kari said.

"And mean. MetalGreymon's armour not only protects him from harm, but it conceals his destructive Giga Blaster attack." TK said.

"The dark spiral is working perfectly. Agumon is mine again." Ken said smirking as Tai ran up to face his partner.

"MetalGreymon, you've got to fight the Emperor's control. It's me, Tai. Don't you recognize me?" he asked as the Ultimate snarled at him.

"Ohh, such a tense moment. I've got chills. Will he remember you? Allow me to answer. MetalGreymon, attack!" Ken called.

Dai gasped as she grabbed onto Tai's arm and dragged him out of the way as the dinosaur stabbed the ground with his claws where the two Keepers of Courage used to stand.

"Nefertimon, help me stop MetalGreymon!" Pegasusmon called as they both swooped in.

They used their Golden Noose and tied the dinosaur up, flying over the Keepers of Courage with him and slamming MetalGreymon into the ground.

"Don't hurt him." Tai said as Dai held her arms around him to hold him back from getting into the fray.

It wasn't working very well since he seemed to be pulling her along with him as he went.

"We've got him trapped!" Pegasusmon said.

"Digmon, get to the dark spiral." Nefertimon said.

"That won't be a problem for old Digmon. If he just stopped dancing around. Hey, quit it!" Digmon yelled at MetalGreymon as he did a little jig, trying to get loose as Renamon ran up beside him.

"Agumon!" Tai called making the dino look at us.

"Knock it off!" Dai yelled.

"Let go!" Tai yelled as he tried to shake the girl off of him while she had to trip him as Dai fell down with Tai, landing on his back.

"I'm still too scared to move." Kari whimpered.

"I've forgotten how to move." TK whispered in fear.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

"He's trying to break the Golden Noose!" Pegasusmon said.

"Watch it!" Nerfertimon yelled as MetalGreymon tried to step on them.

Firamon flew up and sent down her Flare Storm on him trying to get his dark spiral, but didn't get it off, only scratched it.

Growling, he threw his head back to catch her, but she flew off as Tai kept trying to struggle out of Dai's hold but she wouldn't let him up as she had her arms trapping his arms at his side and her legs trapping his legs from moving.

Ken was watching us Dai fought to keep Tai down and felt a bit annoyed that she was wrapped around him like that.

MetalGreymon then took that moment to break free, the force throwing the two flying digimon back and his chest armor opened up while Firamon flew down to where the Keepers of Courage were and grabbed her as she flew off with them to safety as MetalGreymon used his Giga Blasters.

Ken was laughing, but soon chocked on the smoke that cleared away to reveal Digmon was unharmed from the blast as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew down next to him while Firamon set Tai and Dai down next to TK, Kari and Cody.

"With the dark spirals, I will control the whole Digital World!" Ken said.

"Goodbye, Digi-fools and say goodbye to your pet Agumon for good. And soon enough you'll be saying the same to my future Queen." He laughed as he got up on MetalGreymon's head, laughing at them all.

"Agumon, no!" Tai said.

"That guy is just the worse." TK said as the digimon returned to their normal forms.

"But how can we defeat him?" Cody asked.

"I let Agumon down just when he needed me the most and I-"Tai trailed off from his pity fest when the group heard the sound of something coming on the tracks.

Turning they spotted a mining cart that had some of their friends inside of it.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon." TK said.

"And Matt." Kari said as the group all ran over to the new comers.

"Sorry about not coming before." Yolei said as she stopped the carts.

"That's OK; I knew you'd show up eventually." Cody smiled at her.

"Well it's a good thing she did stay or I never would have found you all." Matt said jumping out of the cart.

"Why don't you fill me in on what's happened up until now?" he said.

TK did as his brother asked while Tai walked off to wallow in his self-misery.

"I see. Well, it certainly sounds like you had a full day." Matt said.

"That's right. It's all my fault." Tai said sadly.

"Tai." Matt called as he walked over to the bushy haired male.

"Huh?" Tai asked looking over at him.

Matt then pulled his arm back and punched Tai right in the face and sending him to the ground as Renamon, Armadillomon, Dai, Cody, Yolei and Hawkmon all gasped at the show of violence.

"Tai?" the blonde asked holding his hand out to him.

Tai caressed his cheek before he took the offered hand and was pulled up.

"You're right. Thanks, Matt. I needed that." He said as he was pulled up, Matt smiling at him.

"Sure, anytime. I'll do it again." The child of Friendship asked.

"I appreciate that. I know that I was just blaming myself for something that was completely out of my control and also it doesn't help if I stand around here and feel sorry for myself. But now we need to focus on how we can get Agumon back." Tai said.

"OK, we have to be willing to fight Agumon at full strength. I'm sure Agumon would definitely rather be defeated by us than remain a slave to the Digimon Emperor." Matt said as his best friend nodded to him and then walked over to the group.

"You're right. In the future, when we battle the Digimon Emperor, we have to be prepared to face our friends and Agumon as well, so…I don't really know how to say this." Tai said.

"Let me handle this, Tai." Gatomon said turning to the digimon.

"Everyone, the next time you see Agumon, trash him, understand? I can't hear you!" she yelled.

"OK!" they said.

"To beat Agumon! I can't believe those words actually came out of my mouth." TK said.

"Yeah. Let's all get Agumon back." Yolei giggled.

Everyone then got into the carts as they started moving again, enjoying the fresh breeze as they went on their trip to save Agumon.

"I've never traveled by sailing train carts before!" Tai laughed.

"That's how all of the important people travel." Kari joked.

"Cute." Tai chuckled sharing a look with Matt before they looked back to the front.

As they went on, Izzy had e-mailed them where they could find Ken and Agumon when Tentomon flew in from the sky.

"It's Tentomon!" Kari gasped.

"All aboard! I just love riding trains. Where's the dining car?" He said getting in with the girls.

"An e-mail from Izzy." Cody said checking his D-terminal.

"Has he found them yet?" Kari asked.

"Apparently, Ken and MetlaGreymon have been seen south of here." The kid said.

"We're on the right track." Matt said.

"Well, technically, Matt, we're on the only track." Tentomon said.

"All right, Digidestinds, this time we'll get Agumon back for sure." Tai said pumping a fist with a determined look.

"There's no way that Ken can stop all of us. Ah, but, just in case, Tentomon, I need your help." Matt said.

"Now? I was gonna have my shell waxed." Tentomon said.

"I want you to go and search for Garurumon." The older blonde said.

"Garurumon, huh? OK, I'll be back in a flash." The bug said flying up and took off.

"Hey, look at this." Cody said suddenly when the D-3s started going off.

"My D-3 just found a digi egg." He said.

"Someone hit the brakes." Yolei said and Hawkmon did as she said, all of us hanging onto our carts as it came to an abrupt stop as everyone screamed and held onto their own carts to not go flying.

They all got out and then found a canyon wall that had a mark on it that the first generation knew.

"Who could've carved that?" Yolei asked.

"Someone with a really big chisel?" TK asked.

"It kind of looks like my Crest of Friendship, but why would someone go to the trouble of carving that into the side of the wall?" Matt asked.

"I think the egg's in there." Cody said as his D-3 beeped.

"What's down there?" Tai asked as they looked down into a pit to see an egg that looked like a wolf that had its legs pulled up into its body with its head bent down and tail curled around the body while the wolf was yellow with the mark of Friendship on it.

"Yep, it definitely has the Crest of Friendship on it, all right. I wonder if it's meant for you, Matt." Tai said.

"Or maybe it's meant for the one with the most friends." Matt said.

"Or with the least." Dai muttered.

"Someone should try to pick it up. After all, what's the worst that could happen?" Cody asked.

"Well, it could be a trap set up by the Digimon Emperor." Yolei said.

"I don't think it would be booby trapped. After all, it's emblazoned with the Crest of Friendship." Matt said.

"Then I think you should go for it, Matt." Tai said.

"Wish me luck, just in case." The blonde said as he walked into the hole.

Everyone then tried to pull the egg off, but it didn't work and soon enough Dai was the only one left.

"Well, you're turn Dai." Tai said.

"Are you sure it could be mine? I mean, I've always had trouble making friends after all." She said nervously.

"So have I, but I got the Crest of Friendship." Matt said as he and Tai grabbed her by her arms and walked her into the hole.

Before she could make a move for the egg, there was a loud noise that made everyone gasp as they held their ears in pain.

"What's that terrible noise?" Tai asked.

"It's hurting my ears!" Yolei cried as a large bee digimon flew down and shot out his Deadly Sting and everyone ran off.

"Watch its stingers!" Yolei yelled.

"Patamon!" TK cried as his partner was hit.

"It's Flymon. The only thing worse than his Deadly Sting attack is the noise he makes while attacking. When I hear him coming I usually just dig a hole until he blows over." Armadillomon said.

"Hawkmon." Yolei said.

"Right." Hawkmon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she called.

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Halsemon flew off and started swirling around in a tornado to take out Flymon, but the bug just evaded the attack again.

"Here he comes again." Matt said as Flymon started swooping down towards the group.

The sound got louder as everyone covered their ears from the sound, Flymon swiping Patamon.

"Patamon's gone." TK gasped.

"Where'd he go?" Kari asked.

"Did he run away?" Matt asked.

"No, look up. There he is." Yolei said pointing.

"Help me, TK, help!" the little guy cried.

"Patamon, we'll save you!" the child of Hope called up to his partner worried.

"But how? He's getting away." Kari said.

"Patamon!" TK yelled as he started chasing after them with the others following.

Sadly, they were cut off by MetalGreymon stomping down to cut off their path making Dai and TK fall to the ground since they were closest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ken's voice came from the top of the dino's head.

"MetalGreymon." Tai called.

"TK, Daisuke, get out of there!" Matt yelled as the two 13 year olds ran off.

"Here's your new play toy, your Evilness." Flymon said hovering next to the Emperor.

"Patamon. Put him down!" TK yelled.

"No, I'm just getting started with him." Ken said.

"He's got more dark rings." TK said making everyone gasp as Ken pulled out another spiral.

"What does he have planned?" the child of Light asked.

"You can be sure it's something bad." Tai said.

"When I put this on your little friend here, I will have complete control over him and I can make him do anything I want. Do you hear that? I'm gonna make you do my laundry one piece at a time and then-"Ken was cut off from the talk he was giving by TK.

"I'll never let you get away with it!" he said.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm planning my evil deeds." Ken snapped glaring down at him.

"We have to separate Patamon and the Emperor." Halsemon said.

"I hate to leave so early, but I have some chores to take care of like taking over the Digital World." Ken said.

"There's no way we're gonna let you use Patamon to help you with your plan." TK said as Tai ran up.

"That goes for Agumon too." He said.

"That's really funny because I don't remember asking for permission." Ken said before he turned to Patamon.

"You really should have Flymon trim his nails back." Patamon said as he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Just hold still. In a few seconds, you won't remember a thing, except what it's like to be my slave." Ken said as he slowly brought the spiral closer to the hamster-bat.

"Patamon!" TK yelled running to help.

MetalGreymon's metal claws started smoking and he shot at him, making Tai quickly run over and pushed him to the ground and away from the attack.

There was a growl as a streak of blue separated Ken from Patamon, Flymon looking around in confusion as the spiral the Emperor held was destroyed.

Garurumon then jumped down in front of us all, Matt running over to his partner.

"Nice going." He said.

"Garurumon, you came just in time." The original of Courage said s the wolf opened this mouth and the smiling hamster-bat jumped out.

"TK!" he cheered.

"Patamon, how do you feel?" TK asked hugging his partner.

"Kind of like a big piece of dental floss, but other than that, I'm fine." He said.

"Wow, TK really risked himself to save Patamon. Talk about a true friend." Dai said.

"You're just as exceptional as him." Renamon said making the girl look at the fox.

"Remember when we first met? You almost got hurt by Allomon to help me." the fox said.

Dai smiled at that.

"That's because you're my friend. I'd never let anything happen to you or the others." She stated.

"Oh, you guys are gonna make me cry. If you really want a test of your friendship I'll be more than happy to give you one. Prepare for the fight of your life. MetalGreymon!" Ken yelled at the Ultimate.

"Don't listen to him, MetalGreymon. Don't you recognize me? I'm your friend." Tai said as Matt mounted Garurumon and road up beside him.

"Garurumon and I are going to try and get those rings off MetalGreymon's arms." Matt said as Gururumon growled and charged at the dino, but MetalGreymon tried to step on them, making the wolf jump back to avoid getting squashed.

"Squash them like a bug." Ken said.

"Garurumon, that was close but we've got to attack him with all of our strength." Matt said.

"I'm afraid of hurting MetalGreymon." Garurumon said.

"We have no choice. If we don't use our full power, he'll crush us like grapes. Isn't that right, Tai?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"Go get him." He said nodding.

Renamon then joined in on the fight as all of the other digimon armour digivolved and fought, Renamon taking more damage as she was knocked back into the canyon wall and then fell down into the pit next to the digi egg.

"Renamon!" Dai cried as she ran over.

The fox groaned as she tried to push herself up, but fell down as Dai kneeled next to her and pulled Renamon into her lap.

"Renamon, please get up." She begged as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't think I have the strength." Renamon rasped.

"No, come on. You can do this. Get up." Dai begged as she shook his partner gently.

Renamon gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"RENAMON!" Dai screamed.

Her D-3 then let out a bright blue light that surrounded the area and awakened the digi egg as it lifted up and went over to the duo.

"Her digivice is responding to the new digi egg!" Cody said.

"What's it doing?" Kari asked.

The egg just levitated next to Dai and Renamon as they looked at it in awe.

"Take it. It's your digi egg of Friendship, Daisuke." Renamon said smiling.

"My digi egg of Friendship?" Dai asked in awe.

She then smiled as she and Renamon stood up, Dai taking the egg as it gave off a comforting warmth to her.

"Daisuke already has the digi egg of Courage, so how can she now have another one?" Cody asked.

"I think that that means that Renamon can become twice as powerful. We can win now." He said sharing a look with TK.

"Let's try it. DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

Renamon was covered in blue lights as the forms of Gbaumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon passed over her.

"Renamon armour digivolve to…"

The fox transformed into a wolf the size of a fully grown stallion that was yellow with white tipped ears and tail while she had the same eyes and purple face markings as Renamon, her face was white with a white mane on her chest and white legs while she had metal cuffs that were blue on her ankles with the mar of Friendship on them.

"Lisimon: the Voice of Friendship!"

Lisimon then gave out a howl that echoed around everyone as they stared in awe at the wolf/fox hybrid.

"You look beautiful." Dai said as she hugged her wolf's head and pet her mane.

"Finally someone who can stand up to the Emperor." The child of Knowledge smiled.

Ken was staring in shock before he smirked.

"Show her who's in charge here." He said as MetalGreymon's metal claws shot out at the group, but Lisimon growled as she jumped up onto the claws and then ran up it so MetalGreymon moved to hit her off, but she jumped out of the way making him hit his own arm.

She then did a backflip and landed back on the spiral and started gnawing at it with her fangs, chipping away at it, but MetalGreymon threw her off as she landed on her feet.

"It's no use. It won't come off." Matt said.

"Your weak attempts make me laugh." The Emperor laughed.

"Give up yet?" he asked.

"There's got to be a way to get through to MetalGreymon. Somehow." Tai said.

"How about teamwork?" Dai asked making Matt smile as he nodded.

They both mounted their wolves as everyone watched them.

"Let's go." Matt said as Garurumon shot off with Lisimon behind him.

"Good luck guys." Tai called softly.

Garurumon charged first and used his Howling Blaster to make MetalGreymon sidestep which gave Lisimon the chance to pounce upwards and going straight for the spiral.

The metal bands she wore crackled as electricity appeared and she jumped onto the spiral.

"Thunder Shot!" she called as her mouth opened and blasted out a ball of lightning at the spiral while the lightning around her feet helped to destroy the spiral.

"Look, it's off!" Matt said.

"WHAT?!" Ken yelled.

The others all cheered as Lisimon jumped down to the ground, running with Garurumon back to the group as MetalGreymon shrunk back to Agumon and Airdramon swooped in to grab Ken and flew off.

"I'm sorry we attacked you, Agumon." Tai said as he ran over to his partner and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too." Agumon said.

"I'm sorry that you're sorry." The brunette said.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're sorry that I'm sorry." The lizard said.

"Tell you what; I won't be sorry anymore and you won't be sorry either, OK?" Tai asked with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry." Agumon said with tears in his own green eyes.

"Dai, you saved the day. We thought you were wonderful." Kari said.

"Lisimon too." Yolei said.

Lisimon smirked as she puffed up in pride while Dai blushed from the attention while Matt jumped onto the back of the yellow wolf and pulled the girl into his chest.

"Daisuke, you saved Agumon and you didn't lose a single hair." He teased as he ruffled up her hair.

"Knock it off!" Dai whined as everyone laughed.

Tai walked over as Dai and Matt got down off Lisimon making everyone look at the leader of the Digidestinds.

"Dai, there's something I need to say." He said.

"What's up?" she asked.

He smiled as he pulled off his goggles and handed them over to her, stunning her along with TK, Kari and Matt since they knew of the importance of the goggles.

"I think it's time for a new leader to be appointed." Tai said.

Dai looked at them with wide eyes as his words sunk in, but she found herself walking backwards away from him.

"Daisuke?" Cody asked.

"I-I can't. This is happening too fast." She stuttered out.

Tai watched as he saw how she didn't want to deal with stressful things such as being the leader.

She then jumped up onto Lisimon who took off, nearly disappearing into the landscape as she went.

Dai wasn't ready to join them fully or even be the leader.

"I guess we should give her more time to calm down. After all, we can't expect her to just join us after everything she's been through." Kari said sadly.

"Dai's meant to be the rightful leader of this team. She'll come to realize that soon when we really need her." Tai said.

The others all just nodded as they turned to go back home to celebrate their win.

To be continued…


	10. The Good, the Bad and the Digi

"The Good the Bad and the Digi"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

After the fiasco that happened a few days ago, Dai had been ignoring the others as she thought long and hard on becoming the leader of the Digidestinds, but it freaked her out to even think of leading them off into dangerous situations unsure of whether she was going to survive or not.

Never in her life had she been given any form of responsibility like this and it was frightening.

Maybe in the past she would have jumped at the chance, but now she had matured and the thought made her think too much on it.

At the moment, Dai and Renamon were walking around the Digital World in a forested area near a lake where they came to train or just relax.

"Are you still thinking about your answer?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do. Do you think I could be a good leader?" Dai asked as she drew legs up to her chest.

"Perhaps. It all depends on you." Renamon said.

The girl just nodded at this as she thought back to when she had received both of her digi eggs, how they both seemed to call out to her and felt so warm as she touched them.

Sighing, she looked into the lake water as it seemed to ripple and slowly turned gray.

Curious, she focused her eyes on it as the form of some sort of creature with snake like eyes appeared.

Her eyes glazed over, her pupils fading away as she continued to stare into those snake eyes as her body felt cold.

Renamon noticed that something seemed off with Dai and this worried her.

"Daisuke?" she called.

The voice of the fox snapped her out of whatever trance she was in and Dai shook her head as her eyes returned to normal and she looked back at the lake only to see it was the same crystal blue as before.

"Daisuke, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Renamon said.

Dai forced a smile as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I must've been thinking too hard." She said.

It didn't settle Renmaon down, but she let it slide as she decided to keep a closer eye on her partner.

Suddenly, Dai's D-3 started to beep as if it were giving off a distress signal so she pulled it out to see a yellow dot blinking rapidly.

"Cody." She whispered.

She stood up and started running in the direction it was coming from, Renamon at her heels until she picked the girl up and traveled at her speed.

(With Cody and Armadillomon…)

Biyomon had sent out a distress signal so Sora came to the Digital World with Yolei and Cody while Kari and TK were unable to be found.

The group had arrived in a desert and met Starmon who attacked them and then tied them up to place in the western jail cell where Biyomon was located.

Deputymon then arrived and took the girls and their digimon away since he stated that he didn't want any boys' playing cards with them because they cheated.

"Oh, I'm starving." Armadillomon groaned as his stomach whined for food.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon." Cody assured.

Just then they heard footsteps outside of the door making them look over to see if Starmon or Deputymon arrived.

"Hey, who're-"

Starmon was there, but he was silenced as something that sounded like glass shattering was heard.

The jingling of keys was heard next as the door was unlocked and then opened by the digimon who had the dark ring missing.

"Once again, I've very sorry for the trouble." He said.

"Forget it." Renamon said as she strode in.

Dai ran in next and her worried eyes settled on the duo of Knowledge which her sigh in relief to see they were safe.

"Cody!" she called running over to the cage.

"Armadillomon." Renamon said as she rushed over.

"Daisuke, you came." Cody smiled.

"Nice timing. I was getting close to eating these ropes." Armadillomon joked.

"Just hold on a jiffy." Starmon said as he walked over with the keys.

He then unlocked the cage and the duo of Courage and Friendship untied the ropes around the two younger members of the Digidestinds.

"What happened?" Dai asked as she pulled Cody up.

"Sora came with us to save Biyomon, but Starmon tricked us and locked us up." Cody explained.

"Sorry, I'd blame the dark ring, but that wouldn't be fair." Starmon said bashfully.

"Where are the others?" Renamon asked.

"Deputymon came and took the girls off to play a poker game." Armadillomon said.

"What?! That no good varmint! He always has to flirt with the ladies instead of doin' his job. That knuckle head." Starmon ranted as he seemed to be turning red in the face.

Renamon sighed at this as she smelt some food and walked over to the drawer to find a bento and grabbed it before she grabbed the humans and Armadillomon before she ran out.

Starmon was too busy ranting to notice them thankfully.

Once they were far enough from the western town, Renamon set the trio down and handed the bento box over to Armadillomon.

"Here, eat up. You'll need your energy to digivolve." She said.

Armadillomon had stars in his eyes as drool dripped from his mouth as he took the bento box being offered from the fox.

"Thanks!" he nearly shouted as he ripped the plastic top and then started gobbling the food up.

Cody and Dai just chuckled as the armadillo ate eagerly as Renamon shook her head in amusement.

The boy then grew serious as he turned to Dai as he thought back to what happened last time he had seen her.

"Daisuke, why don't you join our team?" he asked.

She gasped lightly as she looked down at him, then took in a deep breath before she let it out.

"Because I'm not used to crowds. Being on a soccer team was one thing, but saving a different world with other people? Especially one who always acted so cruel to me because she didn't know about my home life and disabilities? None of you guys know about me." she said.

"But Daisuke, you don't know about us either." He pointed out.

She just groaned at that knowing he had a point.

"I still don't feel comfortable. I'm used to fighting with Renamon. It'll take some time for me to get used to fighting with you guys." Dai explained.

"But you seemed to have molded into our team just fine before. And you're always watching over us and coming to save us when we really need it. You're perfect as our leader and we really need you." Cody said.

His big dark green eyes were watering a bit as he gave her a pleading look and she just shook her head.

This wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Enough. Let's focus on saving the girls." Renamon said.

"I'm ready to go." Armadillomon said.

The two Digidestinds nodded as they pulled out their D-3s.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Lisimon: the Voice of Friendship!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

Dai mounted her wolf as she pulled out her D-3 and picked up two red dots that were together in the distance.

"OK, the girls are 3 miles that way. There might be control spire here too if Starmon had a dark ring. Find the spire and destroy it." she said unknowingly going into the role as the leader.

Cody nodded at this with a small smile at the fact that she didn't even notice how much of a great leader she would make.

"You got it." Digmon said.

He picked up Cody and then took off to find the spire while Lisimon took off in the other direction, following the signals of the Keepers of Love.

(Meanwhile…)

Deputymon did a trick with the cards, praising himself while Sora and Yolei clapped with forced enthusiasm.

"This guy is full of himself." Yolei whispered.

"It must be enough to fill his hat." Sora whispered back.

Laughing, Deputymon turned the cards in his hand over.

"Straight flush. I win yet again." He said.

"Oh, that's great." The lavender haired girl said weakly.

"Yeah." Sora sighed.

Biyomon and Hawkmon were moaning in misery of how long this game was taking and with the way Deputymon stopped playing just to talk about how wonderful he was, it made things worst.

"When do you think we can get some food?" Hawkmon asked.

"We were promised snacks but never got them." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Yolei asked as she was reminded of her own hunger.

"Now, now. You'll get them after I win this hand." Deputymon said.

As he was about to reach for another card, an energy ball sailed through the air and hit him, knocking the country digimon back out of his seat.

Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon and Biyomon stood up in confusion from the sudden attack.

"Where did that come from?" the pink bird asked.

"Hey, guys!" someone called.

Turning, Sora smiled brightly as she saw Dai ridding a yellow wolf over to them.

"You made it." she said as the wolf stopped in front of them.

Dai chuckled as she jumped down off of Lisimon and spotted the control spire about ten yards away from them and it fell down meaning Digmon and Cody had taken care of it.

"Yep and we're getting out of here." Dai said.

"Biyomon digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!"

Sora, Yolei and Hawkmon got up on the bird as they flew over to find Cody and Digmon, picking them both up before they rejoined Lisimon and Dai as they ran off to get to the TV that would bring them back home.

Deputymon groaned as he stood up and gaped in horror as he saw the girls and boys making a quick get away from him.

"Hey, we still had a game to play! Come back!" he called.

(Later…)

After getting back to their world, everyone went over to Sora's house where Dai helped her with cooking up a meal of ramen with fresh vegetables and meat while there were strawberry filled onigiri for dessert.

"Eat up guys." Sora said.

"Hope you enjoy." Dai said with a small blush.

She wasn't used to cooking for people other than herself and Jun so she was a bit nervous as to how the others would feel.

Renamon started eating with her chop sticks as she hummed her approval, so the others started to eat too.

"Yummy!" Poromon said.

"Delicious!" Upamon cheered.

"This is very good." Cody said.

"Not bad." Yolei said.

Sora smiled as she saw Dai blushing darkly at the small amount of praise she received from them since she wasn't used to it.

Coughing to clear her throat, Dai then thought of something.

"Where's Kari and TK? I didn't see them with you guys." She said.

"We don't know. We weren't able to find them or call them." Yolei explained.

"You'd think if they went somewhere that they would leave a note or something so we know how to reach them in times of danger." Cody said.

"It doesn't seem like them at all. Dai, how did you find us?" Sora asked.

"Renamon and I were already in the Digital World." Dai explained.

"Why?" Upamon asked.

Renamon whipped at her mouth with her napkin.

"Because I have been training Daisuke in her speed and stretches. It works best to continue training so that you get used to the pain and it doesn't affect you as much." She stated.

"Seriously? You mean those freaky rubber woman stretches were because of you?" Yolei asked.

"They did look a bit painful." Poromon winced.

"They were. The next day I couldn't move at all. It was worst that Renamon forced me to keep it up so it wouldn't as much and then we had to go fight the Emperor and then I got sick. Not a good day." Dai sighed.

Sora shook her head in amusement before she pulled some strands of the girl's hair out of her face to reveal those large chocolate eyes of hers.

Those eyes always spoke her true emotions and that innocence she had that the Kamiya siblings tried hard to preserve.

"That was the day Kari ran off to visit you." Cody blinked as he thought back to it.

"How'd you get sick so fast?" Upamon asked.

"Why am I answering all these questions? Shouldn't I be asking some stuff too?" Dai asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Yolei asked.

"Well it makes sense with all of the times I've rescued you guys and fought with you." Dai stated.

They seemed to pick up on the fact that this was her way of trying to get to know the team to make her more comfortable so she would get into the idea of joining.

With that in mind, the two second generations spoke nonstop as they told their future leader all about them, Yolei doing most of the talking that the others were sure they could recite her life story.

Later on Dai walked back up to her apartment while Cody and Yolei walked back to their building.

"_Did you enjoy your time?"_ Renamon asked.

"_Yeah, it was nice."_ Dai said.

She made it to her apartment and opened the door to reveal her sister sitting in the living room with a happy grin on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Dai asked.

Jun bounced over and grabbed her sister into a tight hug that had her gasping at the sudden attack.

"Uncle Ryo is going to be taking us in!" she shrieked.

Dai's eyes widened in shock at the sudden announcement before she grew happy.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"He talked Mom and Dad into it. We're moving to his building this weekend!" Jun said.

Both girls then proceeded to start jumping around as they held each other's hands and shrieked for joy while Renamon watched from the shadows with a smile.

(That Saturday…)

The girls had their stuff all packed up and were loading it into a van that their uncle was driving to their new building.

Ryo Kurosaki was a man with dark brown hair, a nice tan and sky blue eyes that wore casual clothing when he wasn't working and he was also a very kind man.

"All right girls, you ready to go?" he asked as he packed the last box into the van.

"Yep!" Jun chirped.

"Let's go already!" Dai said eagerly with a bounce.

Ryo laughed as he got into the van and the sisters jumped in while Renamon followed the blue van as it took off two blocks away and wound up at a tall house that was close to the high school.

The house itself had two floors, four rooms, a basement, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, laundry room and an attic.

"Here we are. Your new home." Ryo said.

Out of the house stepped his wife Ruki who had crimson red hair, snowy skin and gray eyes.

She saw the group and smiled at them as she then walked over.

"Welcome girls." She greeted as the sisters stepped out of the van and hugged the woman.

To be continued…


	11. His Master's Voice

"His Master's Voice"

**Now for those wondering, Ryo is based on Ryo Akiyama but isn't him. As for Ruki, she only has the same name as the girl from Tamers. I hope this clears stuff up. Please enjoy and review!**

Walking to school, Dai was yawning as she tried to keep her eyes opened even though she had dark circles under them from her lack of sleep.

For days now she had been having nightmares of that creature she had seen in the lake and she wasn't able to shake it off.

Ruki insisted that the girl stay home, but Dai refused knowing she had a lot of work to do at school and didn't want to fall even further behind than she already had.

Still, she was tense as she walked.

Turning around a corner, TK was walking down the sidewalk and smiled as he spotted Dai.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder making her gasp and turn to him with a yelp.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Seeing that it was only TK, Dai sighed in relief.

"Sorry, TK. I haven't been able to sleep, so I'm really jumpy." She said.

"That's fine. Come on, we need to get going. Didn't you hear the announcements? We'll be scraping gum off desks if we're late." TK said.

The two then ran into the school where Kari was waiting on them while Patamon, Gatomon and Renamon watched them from a tree.

"What's wrong with Daisuke lately?" Patamon asked.

"She's been having nightmares. They started the last time she was in the Digital World." Renamon explained.

"Do you know what could have caused them?" Gatomon asked.

"No, I'm not and she won't tell me what they're about." The fox sighed sadly.

In the class room, it was math and Dai was staring blankly at the board to not try and fall asleep.

Math was no one's favorite subject.

The room started to get cold and Dai gasped as she saw the world around her turn gray as fog floated around her.

"What is going on?" she asked.

She tried to move, but her body was paralyzed as her legs felt numbed by a sudden coldness and looked down in horror to see she was sitting in the ocean as the room around her disappeared.

"What is going on? Where am I? Why can't I move?" she asked as she started to get frantic.

TK, who was bored with the lesson, looked over to Dai and gasped when he saw her start to fade out of the room.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he heard Dai's voice echo in his head.

Kari also heard it and gasped as she looked over at Dai to see her starting to fade out of the room.

"Dai/Daisuke!" Kari and TK both yelled as they stood up.

Gasping, Dai was then pulled out from the horrible world and saw that everyone was staring at the children of Light and Hope who were standing up.

Lack of sleep finally got the best of her as she started to fall to the side, but a girl behind her jumped out of her seat and caught her.

"Daisuke, are you OK?" she asked.

"Daisuke, maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Hamasaki said.

Nodding, Dai walked out of the room and went out into the halls that were far too quiet and dark than they should have been.

"Man, my head is killing me. Maybe I should have stayed home after all." She said to herself as she walked.

"Honestly, Daisuke. Why can't you be as smart as your sister?" a stern voice rang out.

She paused as she looked around and saw the images of her when she was only 5 as her parents stood over her with disappointment in her eyes and glares on their faces.

"You are a disgrace to this family. Always wanting to play in the dirt rather than work." Her mother continued on.

"You'll never amount to anything or find a husband. We'd have to marry you off to someone. Hopefully your children aren't as stupid or brain dead as you are." Her father said.

Dai stared at her younger self as her big eyes filled with tears that fell down her cheeks as she just took all of the insults.

"Shut up." Dai said as she shook her head and the images faded away.

"I'm free of them. They don't control me and they don't matter." She said fiercely.

The sound of water dripping made her eyes open wide as the world around her seemed to ripple.

It got colder around her that she could see her breath.

Groaning could be heard and it made her heart sink as fear began to consume her.

"Who's there?" she called.

"If this is a joke you better knock it off!" she yelled.

No one answered but the groaning got louder from behind her, so she slowly turned to see a creature was hiding behind the stairs staring right at her with its snake eyes.

"RENAMON!" she yelled.

The world all transformed back to normal, the warm air returning as the sunlight came into the hall as the creature disappeared.

Breathing hard, Dai looked around as Renamon then faded in from the shadows with worry as she saw the terror like state her partner was in.

"Daisuke, what is wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said.

The girl kept shaking as tears prickled at her eyes, her skin looking pale while she hugged herself.

"I think I should go home." She said as her voice cracked.

Renamon's ears twitched at that as she walked over to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, curious when Dai jumped at the contact.

"Worry not. Go get your bag and then call for me when you're ready." The fox said.

Dai nodded as Renamon faded away to allow her to gather up her things.

Taking in a deep breath, Dai walked off to her locker and took out her school bag and then went to her shoe locker, changing her shoes and then left the building only to stop at the street when someone called out to her.

The coldness came back and seemed to gain control of her as she walked forward to the beach that was across the street, her eyes becoming pupil-less.

Gatomon was resting in a tree nearby when she woke up to see Dai standing at the beach.

"Huh? What's she doing?" the cat asked.

Renamon then appeared next to Gatomon as they watched the girl.

"She's supposed to be going home. What is she doing now?" the fox asked.

Suddenly, Dai started to fade away making the two digimon gasp as they ran over to the girl.

"Daisuke, what's happening to you?" Gatomon asked.

Before they could reach the girl, a truck cut off their path as Dai finally faded away from sight as her bag was left floating in mid-air before it dropped.

Gatomon gasped while Renamon's eyes widened in horror as she reached out with her mind to locate Dai, but couldn't get a single trace of her.

"No." she whispered.

Meanwhile, Dai's eyes opened up as she regained control of her body and looked around in fear to see that she was standing on the beach of a world filled with darkness where even she didn't have any color.

"This isn't good." She whimpered.

(Later…)

The Digidestinds had gathered in the computer lab talking before they went into the Digital World.

"So Dai just went home?" Yolei asked.

"I haven't seen her the rest of the day." Kari said in worry.

"Weird thing though; in math class it looked like someone was trying to drag her somewhere else." TK said.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." the blonde said as he shook his head.

"There was darkness. It was like it was trying to swallow her up." Kari said.

"That's weird." Yolei commented.

The door to the room was then thrown open by a scared Gatomon and a guilt ridden Renamon.

Everyone stared at them and felt immediate worry when they saw the looks of the two females' faces.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"It's Daisuke." Gatomon panted.

TK and Kari both tensed up.

"What about her?" Yolei asked.

"She's gone. She just disappeared into thin air." Gatomon yelled.

"That isn't possible." Yolei said as she stood up from the computer.

"Maybe she went to the Digital World." Upamon suggested.

"No, she wouldn't go alone. She would tell me if she were going." Renamon said.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Patamon said.

Yolei nodded and held her D-3 up to the computer, but the gate didn't open or even beep at all to acknowledge her.

"OK, something's wrong. Why isn't it letting us in?" she asked as she grit her teeth in frustration.

"Renamon aren't you able to sense out where Daisuke is?" Poromon asked.

"Normally, but not when we aren't in the same dimension. I haven't a clue where she is and this worries me. This is all my fault." Renamon said.

"How is it your fault?" Patamon asked.

"Daisuke is my partner. I should be protecting her and yet she was kidnapped by some evil force under my watch." The fox said with clenched paws.

Kari frowned as her own fists clenched, but she shook her head to get rid of any worry that consumed her.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. We need to try and find her. Come on!" she said as she ran out of the room.

Gatomon and Renamon followed after her while the others watched them.

"What do we do?" Yolei asked.

Sighing as he knew it was his time to take over as the leader until their chosen was back, TK turned to the group.

"Yolei, stay here in case Daisuke is in the Digital World. Cody, call Tai and the others and tell them what happened." TK said.

"But what will you do?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to try looking for her." TK said as he ran out with Patamon.

Everyone then set off to do what they were told while Kari was being shown where Dai had been kidnapped.

She bent down and picked up the backpack and riffled through it to find the D-terminal and D-3 were still inside of it.

"Where could she have gone?" Kari asked.

"I can't pick up her scent at all." Gatomon said.

"I can sense her presence here, but it's only a faded remainder." Renamon said.

Kari held the blue D-3 to her chest as she looked out over the water, praying her friend was safe wherever she was.

(In the Dark World…)

Dai had been walking around the beach to try to find any other forms of life or even a payphone, but there was no one in sight other than the lighthouse that shone out black light.

"If I have to look at that stupid thing any longer I'm gonna lose it." she said.

"Just where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"Dai-suke…" a raspy voice called.

Looking over to where it was heard, she found a cave at the end of the beach where a forest was located.

"Great. World of darkness, spooky cave, creepy forest and voices calling my name. What, am I starring in my own horror film?" she muttered.

The voice continued to call out her name that it started to get on her nerves until she finally lost her temper.

"Shut up already! I'm coming." She yelled.

She stormed over to the cave muttering incomprehensive words angrily under her breath as she went.

As she made it to the cave, she looked inside warily as her name was being called yet again.

"Ken, if this is you, you're a dead man." She threatened.

Instead of hearing the evil or mocking laughter like she expected, there was painful groaning which made her walk into the cave only to stop when she saw a group of digimon lying on the ground close to death as they had dark rings on their wrists and their eyes were glowing red.

"Help us…" one of them begged.

"Just what are you guys? Are you digimon?" she asked.

"Digimon? I'm not sure, but I do know that we are Divermon. We're creatures with big fins for swimming. We live to serve our underwater master." He said.

"Uh huh. Well you aren't doing a good job of it. If you hadn't noticed, the ocean is over there." She said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"We know." Divermon2 moaned.

Dai regretted her insincere response when she saw how terrible they all looked and she sat down in front of them.

"How did you guys get here?" she asked.

"We don't know. We were just swimming in the ocean when the Dark One came and placed these horrible rings on us." Divermon1 said.

"The Digimon Emperor." Dai said with narrowed eyes.

"We've been here ever since." Divermon2 said.

"The rings are making us weaker by the day." Divermon3 said.

"We used the last of our strength to call for someone to come help us. Someone with enough power to free us." Divermon2 said.

"That was you." Divermon1 said.

Dai gasped as she stood back up and glared down at them.

"That was you guys?" she asked.

"Yes, please help us." Divermon3 begged.

"Why should I? How do I know this isn't a trick?" she demanded.

They moaned and groaned in pain, some even coughing as they cried out for help, their leader forcing himself to stand up as he held out his ringed arm towards her.

"Please, we beg of you." he said.

Sighing as her kind streak kicked in, Dai reached over and placed her hands over the rings.

"Fine, but this better not be some kinda trick." She warned.

To her surprise, three colored lights that looked like fireflies glowed over her hands.

Orange, blue and gold.

Divermon1 and all his followers gasped and exclaimed in awe at the lights while they felt hopeful that the rings would be removed.

Dai was in awe as she felt the powers of Courage and Friendship flowing from her hands, but the third one she was unsure of what it was.

Before she could remove the ring, the cave shook and started to crumble around them.

"Everyone out now!" she yelled.

The Divermon all ran as fast as they could while Dai brought up the rear just as the sound of a creature screeching made her look up into the sky to see an Airdramon that was void of any color like everything else.

"That's one of the Dark One's minions." Divermon4 said.

"The Digimon Emperor. How could he have done this?" Dai asked.

Airdramon then shot off a blast of black flames at the group, so they all ran or dodge the attack while Dai went rolling from the impact of the blast.

Moaning, she pushed herself up and looked at the Divermon helplessly.

"I can't so this alone. I need some help here." She said.

(In the Human World…)

Kari was still looking for Dai along the beach as Gatomon and Renamon looked around.

It was getting late as the sun set and this just made them get even more worried.

"Oh, where could she be?" Kari asked.

"Don't give up. We'll find her somehow." Gatomon said.

Kari gave her a grateful smile and nodded while Renamon was scanning the area.

"Help me!" someone cried over the winds.

The three gasped as they looked around.

"That sounded like Dai." Kari said.

"But where is she?" Gatomon asked.

"Daisuke!" Renamon called.

As the three stood together, above them were three colored lights that made them look up to see Dai in black and white as she was on her hands and knees looking weak and scared.

"There she is. What is this?" Kari asked as she felt the negative energies.

"I'm not sure, but we must go." Renamon said.

"I'm right behind you." Gatomon said.

Kari nodded as the three ran over to the portal and were pulled into it as it closed behind them.

They cried out as they landed near a forest that was near the beach where Dai was standing with a group of ringed Divermon.

"We made it." Gatomon said.

"Wow, this place looks like a negative photograph." Kari commented as she looked around.

Airdramon then swooped down to go attack Dai, but Renamon quickly jumped over with her Power Paw and punched him while Gatomon followed up with her Lightning Paw making the dragon cry out and fly off.

"Renamon, Gatomon. How did you two get here?" Dai asked in relief.

"Dai!" Kari called as she ran over.

Dai looked over and gave a smile at the sight of her friend as she ran over waving her hand.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you." she said as Kari stopped next to her.

"Glad to hear it." the child of Light smiled.

Gatomon frowned as she looked over to the lighthouse that was shining out black light and focused her eyes on it.

"Hey, there's a control spire in that lighthouse." She said making the others look over.

"That must be why the light is black." Kari said.

"Then let's destroy it." Renamon said.

"But I don't have my D-3 or D-terminal. This place left them when I was dragged here." Dai said.

Kari then went to her own school bag but gasped as she realized it too was missing.

"I had them with me. Mine are missing too. Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Calm yourselves. We'll handle this." Renamon said.

"Right just leave it to us." Gatomon said.

Sharing determined looks, the two female digimon ran off at the lighthouse, avoiding the flames blasted at them by Airdramon.

Smirking as they got closer to the lighthouse and Airdramon was on their tails, they dodged out of the way as the next batch of flames were heading at them.

It missed and hit the lighthouse, destroying it.

"That's our girls!" Dai cheered as Kari laughed.

Two lights then rained down from the sky where the spire inside the lighthouse used to be, one being pink and the other blue.

Gatomon and Renamon jumped up into the lights respectively as the evolutions took place.

"Gatomon digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!"

"Renamon digivolve to…KYUBIMON!"

The two girls gasped as they saw the angel that was in color as she glowed with a pink light and the large nine tailed yellow fox with eerie blue flames around her paws as she was covered in a baby blue light.

"Angewomon, it's been a while." Kari said.

"Kyubimon? Wow, she's awesome." Dai said.

Airdramon then flew at the two digimon while Angewomon used her Celestial Arrow and then Kyubimon used her Dragon Wheel which was her body turning into blue flames in the shape of a dragon.

Airdramon was soon destroyed by the two combined attacks making the girls cheer as they held hands.

"They did it!" Kari cheered.

"Now this is just a day at the beach." Dai laughed.

The two digimon came over to their partners as the Divermon moaned gaining their attention.

"Who are they?" Kari asked.

"Divermon. They called me here to help them." Dai explained.

Nodding, Angewomon held her hand out and shot out tiny arrows from her pointer finger and shattered the rings.

"Nice work, Angewomon." Kari smiled.

Just then, the Divermon transformed into shadow creatures with snake eyes that had been haunting Dai.

"Aw, that's better." Divermon1 sighed.

"Talk about a red eye deduction." Divermon4 giggled.

"What is this? You guys called Dai here to help you and she did." Kari said puzzled.

"We weren't trying to call her." Divermon3 said.

"We wanted you." Divermon2 said as he grabbed Kari.

"What?" she gasped.

"Let her go!" Dai yelled as she grabbed Kari and then kicked at Divermon2.

"You mean you've been terrorizing my partner just to get to Kari?" Kyubimon snarled.

"We knew the child of Light was to heavily guarded while the child of Miracles was alone. She would be easier to capture and then because of the bond between Light and Miracles, we knew we would have them both." Divermon4 explained.

"But why would you need both?" Angewomon asked.

"Their power." Divermon2 said.

"A great evil is coming. We need Queens with great power to protect us from it." Divermon1 said.

"Yeah, well to bad. You can suffer yourselves." Dai said as she stood proudly in front of Kari in a defensive pose.

"We're not helping you." Kari said.

Realizing that they lost, the Divermon slowly started to walk back into the black ocean water while Angewomon and Kyubimon prepared themselves to attack if they needed to.

"But we thought you would like to be our Queens. We were wrong." Divermon1 said.

"Prepare yourselves. Darkness will always come after you, Light and Miracles." Divermon3 called.

Soon, they were gone.

Kari and Dai both relaxed and sighed in relief as they felt emotionally drained from what had just happened.

"I'm ready to go home." Kari said.

"Look on the bright side; at least we didn't have to scrape gum off of desks." Dai said with a grin hoping to cheer her up.

Kari just chuckled at that.

"Come on before the portal closes." Angewomon said as he grabbed Kari.

Dai mounted Kyubimon as the two digimon ran over to the two beams of light and were pulled up into them.

"Hey, Kari? Thanks for coming after me." Dai said.

"We're friends. That's what we do. Besides, you saved me too." Kari said.

They both smiled at each other as they made it out of the darkness and were in a flower field in the Digital World.

As they were carried back to the portal to get home, a sudden thought crossed Dai's mind.

"Hey, what do you think those Divermon meant when they called me the child of Miracles?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll figure it out later." Kari said.

Once they found a TV, they went through it.

(In the computer lab…)

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Cody, Yolei and TK were all in the lab talking about what had happened to Dai.

"I couldn't find her anywhere." Matt said.

"I checked with her uncle and aunt, but they haven't seen her." Tai said.

Sora had her hand clenched over her heart as she wondered where the girl could have gone.

"Hey, the computer." Yolei gasped.

"The Digi Gate is back on line." Izzy said.

Everyone gathered around it when Kari, Dai, Viximon and Salamon came flying out of the computer, Tai catching Dai as Viximon clung to his head while Matt caught Kari while Salamon landed on his head.

"See! I knew she was in the Digital World." Yolei said.

"But how?" Matt asked as he and Tai set the girls down.

"It wasn't the Digital World. We were in a completely different world that was filled with darkness." Kari said as she held Salamon.

"What? What happened?" Tai asked in worry.

"What happened was Renamon and Gatomon digivolved normally, we beat an Airdramon, found out I'm the child of Miracles and nearly became the Queens of some evil digimon." Dai said.

Everyone gave her confused looks while Izzy shook his head as he brought out the bags he found that belonged to the girls and handed them over.

"As long as you're both safe and explain this further later on." He said.

Dai took in a deep breath as she turned to Tai with a determined expression.

"Hey, Tai?" she asked gaining his attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

She then gave a smile.

"Still need a new leader?" she asked.

TK and Kari both perked up at that while the others were all surprised and pleased.

Tai laughed at this as he ruffled the girl's hair proudly.

"You bet." He said as he took off his goggles and then placed them on her own head.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Yolei said.

"What made you decide?" Poromon asked.

"Well, while I was in the dark world, it made me realize something. I can't always face things alone. I need you guys as much you need me. So let's kick Ken's evil butt together." Dai said.

Kari and Sora both hugged her while TK patted her back as everyone gathered around her.

The Digidestinds were finally complete.

To be continued…


	12. Samurai of Sincerity

"Samurai of Sincerity"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

The group had all gone to the Digital World through the computer lab while Izzy waited on them in the lab.

They had picked up the signal of a digi egg and sent a message to Izzy to tell them they were going to look for it.

"Is anyone else starving?" Armadillomon asked as they all stopped walking.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should take a break." Dai said as her stomach hurt from hunger.

"But we're very close to finding the new digi egg." Yolei pointed out.

"When we find that digi egg, I'm going to eat it." Armadillomon said.

"You'll do no such thing and besides your cholesterol's too high." Hawkmon stated.

Kari giggled as Gatomon gave a sour look while Renamon sighed.

"Well, if we wanna eat we'll have to go back." Kari said.

"Sounds good to me." Dai said as everyone started nodding.

"So long digi egg." Cody said.

"Hey, look!" TK called making every turn to see him look at a spot between the trees.

"On the other side of the lake, I think it's a restaurant." He said.

"Hold on. Does anyone have any money?" Renamon asked.

"Of course we do. Now let's go eat!" Yolei cheered as everyone started running.

"We're saved at last!" Armadillomon cheered.

Once they got to the dinner, they all were greeted by a large egg digimon with a crack that reveal two yellow eyes and green dinosaur legs sticking out and he wore an apron, then led them to their booths to sit down.

While Dai was eating, she noticed something was off with Renamon.

"What's up?" she asked.

Renamon looked over at her partner.

"I'm just curious; remember when we did a few chores for those Numemon and Gotsumon? They paid us for it. Do you still have the money?" she asked.

Nodding, Dai pulled out her wallet and found the bills she was given by some of the digimon to see that they didn't have the usual words or people on them like most money from Earth would have.

"They look different." Dai said.

"Yes, because this is our world's currency." Renamon explained.

"Digitamamon will accept only this kind of money." She said.

"Oh. Oh! Uh oh." Dai said as she realized that something was going to happen.

"What does our bill come to?" the lavender haired girl asked as she was at the cash register while the others were checking out a magazine rack.

"87 digi dollars. Plus tip." Digitamamon said.

"Huh?" Yolei asked.

"What's the problem? Don't you have any money?" Digitamamon asked.

"Heh. We don't have digi dollars, but we have plenty of-"

"Forget it." Digitamamon cut her off.

"Huh? But our money's just as good." Yolei insisted.

"Since the Dark Masters left, we only accept digi dollars!" Digitamamon yelled.

"What's the problem?" TK asked.

"The lunk headed waiter won't take my money." Yolei stated.

"I see you're being your usual blunt self." Kari muttered.

"I'm just trying to be honest." Yolei said.

"I think you kids are trying to skip out on the bill." Digitamamon accused.

"I told you, we have 87$." Yolei said.

"Only digi dollars or the Digi Express card." He said.

"That's it. I'm not gonna recommend this restaurant to anyone." Yolei said with her temper rising.

"Good! I don't want any Human World deadbeats in here. No wonder the French detest tourists." Digitamamon said as Yolei was nearly growling at him with a clenched fist.

"Now are you going to work off your bill, or do I have to call a cop?" Digitamamon asked.

"I think I've heard something like this before." TK said.

"If we work here, we'll be late getting home." Cody said with Armadillomon sitting on his head.

Having enough of watching this, Dai quickly ran over to settle things down.

"Whoa, chill out!" she said placing her hand on the taller girl's shoulders.

"No, this lunk head won't take our money." Yolei hissed out.

"Because you don't have any digi dollars!" Digitamamon yelled.

"OK, everyone calm the heck down!" Dai said waving her hands in a peaceful manner while the others watched.

"Please, we have digi dollars." Renamon said making everyone look at her.

"You do?" the others asked.

"Yeah, Renamon and I did some chores for digimon before and they paid us for it. See?" Dai said as she showed off the money.

"That's a relief." Patamon sighed.

"Leave it to Daisuke to always save the day." TK smiled as the girl checked the price of the food and pulled out 67$ while Renamon handed her 13$ for the added tip.

"Here, 87$ digi dollars plus tip." Dai said pleasantly.

"Thank you. How kind." Digitamamon said as he accepted the money.

"My, that was a close call." Someone said.

Gasping in confusion, everyone turned to see a tall blonde teenager who looked American was standing at the door with a smile.

"Ooh, how wonderful. A prince charming character." Yolei gushed with hearts in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"This is Michael. He's a friend of mine I brought with me from America." A pink haired girl said as she popped out from behind the blonde.

"It's Mimi!" everyone but Dai exclaimed since she had never seen the girl.

"Oh, Mimi, it's so good to see you again." Yolei smiled.

"What are you doing here in the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Izzy sent me an e-mail saying there was a digi port open in America, so I thought it would be a great opportunity to come visit everyone. And since Michael's a good friend of mine, I thought I'd bring him along." Mimi said.

A digimon that looked like a green plant/lizard hybrid with a flower of her head came into the room with a green tadpole digimon that had an orange shark fin.

"And I want everyone here to say hello to a good friend of mine, too." The hybrid said.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Betamon." The digimon said bowing.

"Betamon is really cool. He lives in the water and uses his Beta Slugger attack to wipe out his enemies." The female said.

"Hey Palmon, are you sure it's OK if you're here?" Kari asked.

"What about the area you were protecting?" TK asked.

"Oh, no problem. Tentomon said he'd watch it for me if I brought him back a souvenir t-shirt." Palmon said.

"I don't understand something, Mimi. How are you able to bring Michael to the Digital World?" Yolei asked.

"You see, Michael's a Digidestind and his digivice is the same kind as mine and the others." Mimi said.

She then spotted Dai and walked over to the younger girl, taking her hands in her own.  
"You must be Dai. Sora's told me all about you." Mimi smiled at the blushing girl.

"Um, thanks." She said.

"And Biyomon's told me all about Renamon. It's nice to meet you." Palmon said as she walked over to the fox.

"It's a pleasure." Renamon said with a bow.

The group all then went over to the booths to sit back down to talk.

"So he became a Digidestind in America at the same time our original group did in Japan." Mimi said.

"Tell us, Michael. Are there anymore Digidestinds in America?" Dai asked from her place next to the American.

"And tell us how you became a Digidestind in the first place." Cody said.

"And tell me you're single." Yolei said with a dark pink blush and smile.

"All I know is everything happened four summers ago when I first saw Gorillamon in New York. I thought it was simply another ape climbing the Empire State building." Michael said.

"That's the same time Myotismon was taking over Tokyo." TK said.

"TK's right." Kari said.

"My, that's strange. I wonder if that means we all had an encounter with the digimon at the exact same time." Michael said.

"It's possible. That's when I was on that air plane that had to make an emergency landing in the water. I didn't know it then, but that's when I saw my first digimon." Cody said.

"Weird. About four years ago these weird ghosts barged into my apartment and kidnapped my family and me and brought us to the convention center with that freaky vampire dude and the bowling ball with bat wings." Dai said as she thought it over.

She and Jun had both supressed the memories of that time since they had more issues to deal with after the monster problem was taken care of.

"I wish I could say that summer was as terrifying for me as it was for all of you guys, but it wasn't cause nothing happened. Although, I did send a bunch of e-mails during the battle with Diaboramon." Yolei said.

"So then everyone was involved somehow." Mimi said.

"It's like we're all connected." Palmon said.

"Wait a minute!" TK gasped standing up in his seat.

"Now I remember where I saw him. He used to be one of Myotismon's henchmen. He made Matt and Joe work in the kitchen here. He got really mad when Matt asked if he could get half priced on his meals." He said as Digitamamon walked by us.

"I can't believe you used to be one of the bad guys." Yolei said to the digimon who was blushing in shame.

"All right, I admit it. I was a rotten egg, but that was in the past. After the Dark Masters were all defeated, I knew I had to break out of my shell. I've become a whole new mon." Digitamamon swore.

"We're all very proud that you changed your ways." Kari smiled at him with her fellow pink lover.

"Don't you feel a lot better about yourself?" Mimi asked gently.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of nice making an honest living." Digitamamon said.

"It seems to me you're still one of the bad guys after the way you treated me." Yolei said.

"Come on, Yolei. Everyone gets a little cranky. He says he's changed, I believe him." Mimi said in defense of the egg digimon.

"I guess you're right." The child of Love sighed.

"Sometimes it's easy to get cranky with you." TK said making Dai chuckle.

"I feel pretty bad about how I treated you last time." Digitamamon said sadly making Yolei look at him thoughtfully, trying to figure.

"It's OK, Digitamamon. I'm sure you're not a total loser anymore." She said.

"Huh? I don't want your pity." He glared.

"Relax, don't get upset. She was just trying to make you feel better, right Yolei?" Mimi asked trying to be the peacekeeper.

"Uh, yeah." The lavender haired girl said.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My brain's been scrambled lately. I've got to look at the sunny side. I've got my job, I've got my health and someday I might even have friends. Tell you what. Forget the bill, it's on me." Digitamamon smiled.

"You know, Mimi, I admire you because no matter who you meet, you bring out the best in everyone. You're really special." Michael said smiling at the girl.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Mimi." Dai teased.

Yolei frowned at that in jealously at how Mimi, Kari, Sora and Dai seemed to be the ones to attract all of the guys.

Just then, the ground shook making everyone cry out in shock as they all ran outside to see what the cause was.

"Over there." Dai pointed to the trees across the lake.

"It's Gorillamon! Gorillamon was the digimon I saw in New York. Watch out for his Energy Cannon attack, it'll drive you bananas." Michael said.

"He's got a dark spiral." Yolei pointed out the black interlocking rings on the gorilla's arm.

"I thought that the dark spirals only work on Ultimate level digimon." Dai said in confusion.

"If they can control Champion level digimon too, then there might be different kinds." Cody said as Gorillamon aimed his cannon at us ready to fire it off.

Before we could duck out of the way of the blast, Digitamamon jumped up and took the hit for us, getting blasted far off away from the group.

"Digitamamon!" Mimi cried in worry.

"We need to get the spiral off and fast." Dai said as she held her D-3.

"Please, allow me to handle this." Michael said stepping up beside her as he pulled out his own digivice.

"OK Betamon?" he asked his partner.

"OK." Betamon chirped as the digivice glowed green along with the little guy as he dived into the water.

"Betamon digivolve too…SEADRAMON!"

A large sea dragon emerged from the water after the evolution was over.

"Wow, Michael. Seadramon's your digimon? I still get chills remembering his Ice Blast and Ice Winder attacks." Mimi said.

Gorillamon and Seadramon snarled at each other as the gorilla tackled the dragon into the water.

"Now that they're in the water, Seadramon will win." Michael said.

A few minutes later we saw bubbles and gurgling coming from the lake.

"He's in trouble." The America said worriedly.

"Palmon, you better digivolve and help Seadramon." Mimi said.

"Ready when you are." Palmon said.

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

Gorillamon was then throw up out of the water and came sailing down to where Togemon was, the cactus quickly punching him with her Light Speed Jabbing until she destroyed the spiral and Gorillamon fell down to the ground, exhausted.

"Togemon, you did it!" Mimi cheered as Seadramon surfaced and roared in victory.

"Victory at last." Michael smiled as the Champions went back to their Rookie levels and we crowded around the freed gorilla.

"Sorry we had to treat you so rough, but it was the only way to get that dark spiral off you. You should be safe from now on, but try to stay away from the Digimon Emperor." Mimi said kindly to Gorillamon.

"Thanks." He said before he stood up and walked off.

"Without that dark spiral, he doesn't seem like a bad little monkey after all." Palmon said.

"I don't think any digimon is born evil, but when they get those dark spirals on them, they're not responsible for their actions." The pink haired girl said as the America stepped up beside her.

"How do you get them?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you about the Digimon Emperor? He captures the digimon and makes them his slaves." She said to the frowning boy.

"Hmm. I can't believe it. Why would a young kid want to take over the Digital World when he could be playing polo or practise the violin?" Michael asked.

"To him it's a hobby." TK said.

"Do you want to know what my hobby is, Michael?" Yolei asked dreamily.

"Boys don't count, Yolei." Dai teased making the other girl pout at her.

"Who asked you? Hey! Where's Digitamamon?" she asked making everyone all look around.

"He tried to protect us and now he's gone. He could be all alone somewhere scared and hurt." Mimi said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Kari and I will go off and look for him." The child of Hope said making their partners nod.

Soon enough the two were taking off on the backs of their armour Celestials to go look for Digitamamon.

"I'm sure they'll be able to find him in no time." Mimi smiled to her American friend.

"I hope so." Michael then gasped making everyone look over as a large egg rolled over to them.

"Is this fast enough?" the egg asked.

"Digitamamon! Are you OK?" Mimi asked relieved.

"Yes, no thanks to you." He answered.

"We're so glad you're back." Mimi said.

"Yeah, well, don't be because now I'm going to make you pay." Digitamamon said opening his eyes to reveal that they were red.

"Who wants to be destroyed first?" he asked.

"But Digitamamon, we're your friends." Mimi cried running over to him.

"Ha!" he scoffed.

"You tried to protect us." Mimi said.

"Mimi!" Yolei called making the pinkette stop.

"Careful, he's acting differently now." She warned the older girl.

"You're egg-actly right. Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm hard boiled." Digitamamon said glaring at us.

"I knew it." Yolei said with her fists clenched.

"Nothing can penetrate my shell and when I pouch my enemies with my Nightmare Syndrome attack, their minds get cracked." He said.

"Watch out, Mimi!" Michael called.

"Now, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked his partner, who nodded to him.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she called.

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Digitamamon then charged at the child of Sincerity, but Halsemon jumped in front of her, taking the hit and getting knocked to the ground.

"We better help them." Armadillomon said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Get in there, Renamon." Dai said.

"As you wish." The fox said as she jumped over. Digmon then used Rock Cracking, trying to break through the shell, but couldn't get it to work.

"I need an Egg Cracking attack." Digmon said.

Renamon then appeared over Digitamamon and rained down her Diamond Storm making him close up so he wouldn't get hurt.

"None of our attacks are working on him." She said as she landed between Halsemon and Digmon.

"Wait!" Mimi cried running in front of them, her arms held out in a protective fashion.

"You guys have to leave Digitamamon alone right now." She said.

"Digitamamon, listen. You're being controlled by something evil. Remember what you said to us in the restaurant? You're not like that anymore." Mimi said as she faced him.

"I'm not being controlled by anything. The one in the restaurant was a fake. This is the real me." He said.

"I refuse to believe that." Mimi said.

"Then it's your problem." He said.

"Mimi, stand back, let us attack him." Yolei said.

"No, I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll come around." Mimi said confident.

"But Mimi, he's evil." The lavender haired girl said.

"I have to try." Mimi said making Yolei give her a conflicted look.

"Think back to the restaurant. Do you remember when you said that you hoped to have friends? Well, today is that day because we're your friends." Mimi said.

"Friends?" Digitamamon asked softly.

"No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down!" he yelled.

"I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on the outside, deep down inside, I know you're not evil." Mimi said with a soft smile.

"Quit trying to butter me up. What do I look like; a piece of toast?" he asked.

"Stop pretending you don't wanna be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us." Mimi said.

"You think I'm pretending?!" Digitamamon asked as he then tackled the pink haired girl to the ground, making everyone gasp at the show of violence towards the kind hearted girl.

"Are you OK?" Yolei asked as she and Palmon knelt down beside Mimi, the lizard/plant holding her partner in her arms.

"I'm all right. He didn't mean it." Mimi said shocking Yolei and Digitamamon that she was still protecting him.

"Please, Yolei. Don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him." Mimi said.

"But he's a phony." Yolei said.

"It doesn't matter. Talk to him." Mimi said.

"It won't be easy, but I'll try." Yolei said and stood up to go face Digitamamon.

"Oh, so you want a piece of me too? You think you'll do any better than her? I'll knock you for a loop." Digitamamon threatened making Yolei grit her teeth and stood up, anger clear in her eyes.

"I don't wanna hear another word from your mouth!" she yelled.

"Digitamamon, you're the rudest digimon I've ever met. At first I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip, but when you told everyone you had a change of personality, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But when you pushed Mimi to the ground, it was absolutely the last straw." She said walking closer to the egg.

"All she was trying to do was make you our friend and how did you thank her?" she asked.

"But-"he was cut off.

"By viciously attacking her without any cause." Yolei continued not letting him talk.

"Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body and you didn't see that."

"But-"

"I want you to know that I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour any longer." Yolei said stopping right in front of him.

"You're one to talk! You're the one who wanted to be friends and then called me a phony. You're the phony!" Digitamamon accused.

"OK, I admit it. I have a problem judging others by my first impression of them. I see a cute looking boy and I instantly fall in love. I never stop to think what kind of person they might be. They could be really cool like TK or a total jerk like Ken. Then I also treated Daisuke like she was a terrible person just because of all of the lies I heard about her and that wasn't fair when she's really an amazing person who would risk her life for us no matter what. Well those days are finally over! From now on, I promise to be as sincere with people as I possibly can!" she yelled her vow.

Just then, the ground in front of her glowed a pretty green making Digitamamon back off in shock.

"Was it something I said?" she asked as an oval green shaped egg with a purple ninja star on the bottom hovered in front of her.

"It's the new digi egg." Cody said.

"It's got the…Crest of Sincerity on it." Mimi blinked as Yolei took the egg.

"It must have responded to Yolei when she started to talk so sincerely about her feelings." The child of Knowledge said.

"Then I can sincerely accept her apology." Dai said.

"It's my second. I've got two digi eggs." Yolei said.

"Then let's use it." Halsemon said making his partner nod as he turned back into Hawkmon.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Yolei cried.

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"I am Shurimon. As Hawkmon, I used the digi egg of Sincerity to armour digivolve. My Double Stars attack is double trouble." He said as he used his attack on Digitamamon, but couldn't break the shell.

"Not even you can penetrate my shell. Nightmare Syndromer!" Digitamamon yelled as this black creature thing shot out at Shurimon.

"Protect Yolei. I'll take care of Digitamamon." Shurimon said as he jumped up into the battle.

"Don't let it get through!" Digmon said as he and Renamon jumped in front of the attack and blocked it.

"What's he looking at?" Digitamamon asked.

"I see the dark spiral. It's inside his shell." Shurimon said from the sky as he used his Double Stars, a huge ninja star hitting him inside the shell.

"Hey, watch out! You almost hit me in here!" he yelled.

"Pegasusmon, Nefertimon. Get him." Shurimon said as the Celestials appeared.

"He's trying to get away!" Kari yelled.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." TK said as their partners used their Golden Noose, tying the digimon up.

"Now to take care of that dark spiral." Shurimon said as he used his attack again and destroyed the spiral, making Digitamamon cough out the black pieces of the spiral.

"He coughed up the spiral!" Yolei said as the Syndromer faded away.

"That egg is over easy." Yolei said pumping a fist.

(Later on…)

"He's waking up." Mimi said as the group stood around Digitamamon.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"You had a dark spiral in you." Mimi smiled softly at him.

"Oh, you saved me." He said.

"Actually, Yolei was the one." Mimi said looking at her new successor of Sincerity.

"What do you mean it was me?" Yolei asked as Digitamamon stood up and walked over to her.

"I want to thank you, Yolei." He said.

"Huh?! Well, there's no need to thank me, but I do want to apologize for those things I said about you earlier." She said.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." He smiled at her.

"From now on, I promise not to judge a book by it's cover." Yolei swore.

"And I promise not to put all my eggs in one basket." Digitamamon said.

"Yeah, that's great. Anyway, Mimi, thanks to you, I'm gonna be totally honest with people. Especially boys and I won't be friends with then just because they're cute." Yolei said.

"Great, then neither will I." Mimi smiled not seeing this weird yellow digimon sneak up on her and poke her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Oh, Mimi!" he sang as a pink mouse popped up on his head as she looked at them.

"If you don't care about looks, how'd you like to go on a date with me?" yellow dude asked making her glare at him.

She then gave him one hard punch, making all of the others gap as he sailed across the lake.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NOOOOO!" he yelled.

"Ooh, now I know what to do when someone asks me out on a date." Yolei gushed.

(Sunset…)

"Well Michael, it was nice meeting you. I hope we'll get to see you again soon." Dai said as she shook hands with the teenager.

"Thanks, I feel the same way. Mimi's always telling me stories about how great all of you are and now I know it too first hand." He said.

"Oh, before I go. There's one thing I wanted to do since I got here." Michael said as he stepped closer to Yolei.

"Yolei, I want to ask you something." He said holding out his hand to her as she looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" he asked her.

She was quiet for a bit, then smiled happily at him as she took his hand.

Then, Michael, Betamon, Palmon and Mimi left to go back to the portal to return to New York.

"Goodbye, Michael! Friday night's good. Or any other night works too." The child of Love and Sincerity giggled as she waved them all off.

To be continued…


	13. Big Trouble in Little Edo

"Big Trouble in Little Edo"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked.

Dai froze as she was about to walk out the door and turned around to see the 23 year old man giving her a curious look.

"I was going to hang out with my friends." She said.

Ryo smirked as amusement filled his eyes.

"Does that include the yellow fox who's been hanging around?" he asked.

She yelped in shock at that while Renamon appeared from behind her.

"How did you know about her?" Dai asked.

"I used to have a digimon friend when I was younger. His name was Veemon, but I haven't seen him since I was about your age. Ruki doesn't know though." Ryo explained.

"You used to have a digimon too? Did you have a digivice or anything?" Dai asked.

"No, Veemon just got lost and came here looking for a way home, so I offered to let him stay with me. He was a great friend." Ryo said smiling at the memory of the digimon.

"I hope you take good care of my niece for me." he said to Renamon.

"I always do." She said.

"All right, go have fun and be careful. I don't need Ruki and Jun yelling at me if you get hurt." Ryo said.

Laughing, Dai gave her uncle a hug before Renamon picked her up on her shoulder and disappeared and soon appeared in the computer lab making everyone jump in shock.

"It's about time, Daisuke. Let's get moving." Yolei said as the duo arrived.

Everyone was wearing a different outfit that day, Dai herself wearing a baby blue top that tied around her neck with a black skirt and blue and white sneakers.

"I'm a little worried. The Digimon Emperor is starting to move faster." TK said.

"I know one thing, he's not afraid of us or he wouldn't keep fighting after losing all those battles." Kari pointed out.

"Look!" Yolei said as she looked at the computer.

"This is what I'm talking about. We better take the spin out of his wheels and fast." She said as she sat down and started typing while Dai leaned over her shoulder to see all of the dark areas.

"Well, I'm all for that. I'm not gonna let that stalker get the best of us." She said as more areas were filled in with black by the second.

"Yeah, he's planning something big. I can feel it." Cody said.

"If I were an evil genius, what would I do?" Dai mused.

"He may have the brains, but we have the brawn. We've got to at least take one of those areas back from him." TK said as the others nodded in agreement.

The group all stood up holding their D-3s to get ready to go through.

"We're gonna teach that Digimon Emperor a lesson once and for all. Digi port; open!" Yolei cried.

Light filled the room as the group was all pulled into the portal and found themselves in an area that looked a lot like Japan during the Edo period with the wooden houses and such.

"This dust is making my whiskers twitch." Gatomon said as she wriggled her nose.

"This place is weird." Armadillomon said.

"Not to mention old." Patamon said.

"It's reminiscent of the samurai era back in ancient Japan." Hawkmon explained.

"It could be a film set from an old TV show." Kari said.

"My dad watched one of those last night." Yolei said.

"I think this is definitely the Digital World. See that?" Cody asked as he pointed to a black tower off in the distance.

"It's a control spire. That's a sure sign." TK said.

"What was that?" Cody asked as he spotted some glowing red eyes watching them.

They were coming from under a bridge near a small lake, in alley ways and in the houses.

"Yeah, red eyes give me the creeps." Yolei said.

"This looks bad." TK said as he and Dai backed up into each other.

Kari, Cody and Yolei all backed up into the other two as the digimon stood close by as they waited for the attack.

"What are they waiting for? They already have us surrounded." Dai said.

Wind blew by them and then a group of large mushroom digimon all came running towards them with these plant/lizard digimon with red flower bud heads.

"We're Floramon. We may look like flowers, but watch out! Our Rain of Pollen will make hay fever seem like a walk in the roses." The plants said.

"We're Mushroomon. You definitely don't want us in your vegie omelet. We may be cute as buttons, but our Fungus Cruncher will have you scratching your head." The vegetable digimon said.

Floramon sent out their Rain of Pollen which was screen smog while the Mushroomon threw their Fungus Crunchers, which were mushrooms making the group all run off from them to avoid the attacks.

"Time to do some weeding. Diamond Storm!" Renamon said as she rained down her attack on them.

"You're no match for me, Gatomon!" a Floramon said as she ran at the cat who stood her ground.

"Oh, yeah? Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon said.

She narrowed her eyes as they flashed pink making the Floramon hit herself with her own attack.

"I'm too tired to play anymore. I think I'll take a nappy now." She said as she laid down.

Hawkmon was being chased by a Mushroomon that threw his Fungus Cruncher at him, but Hawkmon his Hawk Beam, using the feather on top of his head to destroy the Funguses.

"I'm not getting fired. I've had it." Mushroomon said as he ran off.

Back with the humans, they were all running off with their digimon while Yolei was off with Shurimon as he fought Ninjamon who was under the control of a dark ring.

"They're under his spell!" Gatomon called.

"There are so many of them how can we possibly free them all?" Kari asked.

"Help you guys! These funguszoids won't give me a break!" Yolei yelled as she ran towards the others with the digimon hoard on her tail.

Looking, the others all cried out as they took off running to escape the swarm.

As they ran by an alley, a frog lifted up the lid of a manhole and cried out to the humans.

"Come on, you can hide down here!" he called.

TK skidded to s stop with Patamon as he saw the digimon.

"Huh? Gekomon?" he asked as Cody and Armadillomon looked at the digimon.

"Hurry it up before they find ya." Gekomon said sternly.

"We can escape down below!. TK called to the others.

He then went down the man hole as Cody and Armadillomon followed him, then it was Kari and Gatomon while Dai and Renamon waited for Yolei and Shurimon to stop fighting with Ninjamon.

"Weird how they have manhole covers here. It ruins the whole ancient Japan image here." Dai commented.

"This is the Digital World. Anything can happen here." Cody said.

"Who cares? Quit talking and hustle down, OK!" Yolei yelled making Dai frown at her.

"Wind it up, Shurimon. We've gotta move!" Yolei called to her partner who was still fighting Ninjamon.

"Please! We've got a schedule to keep. Stop fighting and come on!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry, but duty calls and so does Yolei." Shurimon said as he used his ninja stars on his hands and feet to fly off away from Ninjamon.

"We'll see each other again." Ninjamon smirked.

(Later on…)

"On behalf of the Gekomon, we thank you from the bottom of our horns. If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be servants of the Digimon Emperor." ShogunGekomon said.

The Digidestinds were all seated in front of the large red and yellow frog with the two horns while the Gekomon and Otamamon sat together on the sidelines.

"We appreciate what you did for us. You saved our lives." Gekomon1 said.

"Yeah." Otamamon1 smiled.

"You guys are a lot nicer than the last time I saw you. You sure were evil, not that I'm blaming you. I'd be pretty mean too if I had a dark ring around me, but that's all over with now and we're friends again." Yolei said.

"Tell me, is this where you guys are living; down here underneath the ground?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that's true. It's the only safe place to be." Gekomon1 said.

"Can you tell us some inside information on where the Digimon Emperor is hiding these days?" Renamon asked.

"Hasn't shown his face around here yet." Gekomon1 said as he waved his hand.

"Yeah, he's been incognito. The dark rings just flew right in here and brainwashed everyone in sight." Otamamon1 said.

"That means the Digimon Emperor knows where ya are and he can find ya again." Armadillomon stated.

This brought tears to the frogs and tadpoles' eyes as they felt fear consume them.

"We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again. That was way too awful." Gekomon1 sniffed.

"ShogunGekomon, do you have any good ideas?" he asked their leader as everyone gave him an expectant look.

"What should we do?" Otamamon1 asked.

ShogunGekomon scrunched up his fast tightly in thought as he seemed to be thinking things over.

"That's simple my little friends." He said.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Gekomon1 asked as everyone gave him a curious look.

ShogunGekomon groaned in thought as his face scrunched up even more before he finally just fell onto his side with his eyes closed.

"We sleep." He said.

Everyone fell to the floor in exasperation while Renamon sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, sure. That'll help." Gatomon sighed.

The meeting was then moved to a different room to let ShogunGekomon sleep and the Digidestinds could talk things out better.

"First before we do anything else, we have to destroy the control spire." Cody said.

"That's no problem at all. All we have to do is armour digivolve and it's a cinch. Don't cha think so, Renamon?" Dai smiled at her fox.

"Of course. That's the easy part." Renamon grinned.

The earth then started to shake making everyone cry out in shock, Renamon quickly wrapping her arms around Dai to shield her as Yolei ducked down covering her head for safety as everyone else just stood and watched as some dust and tiny pieces of stone fell down around them.

"It's an earthquake!" TK cried.

"I hate earthquakes! They remind me of my brother waking me every morning!" Yolei cried out.

When the quaking stopped, Renamon allowed her human up.

"Don't worry Yolei, you can relax. It's all over now." Hawkmon assured as he places his wings on her back.

"The shogun's come undone! He's tearing the place apart! We don't know what to do!" Gekomon yelled as he ran into the room.

"What?!" everyone yelped.

Running outside, they all saw the giant frog stomping around, crushing everything under his feet while his eyes were glowing red.

"Oh no, look, he's got a dark spiral! I've seen him in action before. ShogunGekomon is an Ultimate digimon. You may think he just toots his own horn, but he can play a note so flat, it'll flatten everything around him." TK said.

ShogunGekomon was continuing his rampage as the Gekomon and Otamamon all grabbed their belongings and made a run for safety, one Otamamon though had gotten stuck under a pot and couldn't get out herself, so Renamon flashed over and lifted the Otamamon into her arms and set the digimon free so she could ran off for safety.

"If the shogun's being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, we're all in trouble." Gekomon1 said.

"He's big and obnoxious, but we like him. Can you do something?" he begged turning to the group.

"Huh? Of course, just leave it to us." TK smiled.

"TK, step it up. They've got us all surrounded." Patamon said.

The Mushroomon and Floramon were all charging into the area towards the Digidestinds.

"Come on Renamon, let's plant these guys!" Dai said as she pulled out her D-3.

"As you wish." Renamon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Lisimon: the Voice of Friendship!"

"Take him down, Patamon." TK said holding out his own D-3.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Let's join the troops, Hawkmon." Yolei said holding up her D-3.

"Of course." Hawkmon said.

Before they could jump in, a throwing star was thrown at them making Hawkmon push Yolei out of the way and saw that they had a note from Ninjamon, challenging Shurimon to a battle to see who the best ninja was.

Pegasusmon used his Equis Beam on ShogunGekomon as Nefertimon used her Cat's Eye Beam, but they didn't shatter the spiral or even crack it.

"I can't believe it's not working." TK said.

"He didn't even yawn." Kari said as they watched him charge off.

The Mushroomon and Floramon had surrounded Dai, backing her up into a corner.

"Hey, chill out." She said.

Lisimon then punched over and knocked the digimon back with her tail.

"Get on." She said.

"Yeah, I've had enough vegetables." Dai smiled as she jumped onto her wolf/fox's back and Lisimon took off.

The Mushroomon threw their Fungus Crunchers at them, but Lisimon turned and shot electricity out of her mouth, destroying the small bombs before they touched them.

Over with Cody and Digmon, they were surrounded by the Floramon.

"They're coming." Cody said.

"I'll put them in the garden where they belong." Digmon said as his drills spun.

He used Rock Cracking, the earth shaking as it opened up and made the Floramon fall down into the floor that was created.

The duos of Light and Hope were facing ShogunGekomon as he then used his Musical Fists, blasting his horns at them that made the Celestials fly out of the way before they were hit.

"That was close." Pegasusmon said.

"There's no way we'll be able to defeat an Ultimate digimon on our own." Kari said.

"Let's move into position." TK said as he pointed to the spire.

Kari realized that TK was taking up Dai's usual plan of getting the controlled digimon to destroy the spires themselves.

"No offense, but Dai's done that all the time." She commented.

"Well, it's a smart plan." TK shrugged.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew in front of the spire, waiting for ShogunGekomon to see them and he then blasted at them.

"It's coming! Het out of the way!" TK yelled.

They flew off, the spire getting destroyed from the attack as the Mushroomon and Floramon all fainted as the dark rings shattered, even Ninjamon's ring shattered as Shurimon threw him to the ground.

Lisimon then jumped up over rooftops to get over to where the Celestials were.

"Plate's all your now, Daisuke!" TK called down to her.

"Got cha!" she called.

Lisimon then shot out her electric powers of from mouth, electrocuting ShogunGekomon who screamed in shock from the attack.

"You know the drill, Digmon." Cody said as Digmon was drilling into the ground.

"I'll make him eat dirt." Digmon said and then fired off his Gold Rush, making ShogunGekomon fall down and went to sleep.

"You did it!" Cody cheered.

"Hey, where's Yolei?" Dai asked as she looked around.

"Hawkmon's missing as well." Lisimon said.

Speaking of the duo of Love and Sincerity, Ninjamon and Shurimon were still fighting and Shurimon won the fight making Yolei compliment him as he blushed and then gathered her up in his arms as he brought her back to the others.

With the others, they all stood before ShogunGekomon as they watched him snoring loudly.

"Gee, looks like the big guy's all crashed out." Kari said.

"That's rare." TK commented.

Shurimon then appeared with Yolei.

"Ha ha, you're back Yolei. We were worried about you. Where have you been?" Cody smiled.

"Just here and there." She said.

"If you'd be so kind, we'd appreciate it if you could get the dark spiral off his head." Gekomon1 said as he and Otamamon1 joined them.

Dai frowned as she looked the tail over that had the spiral on, unsure of how they could get it off.

"Sure, he could use a haircut." She shrugged.

"What?! You can't do that! That's his pride and joy! Without it, he'll be bald!" Gekomon1 raged.

"Gee, you really can't take a joke." Dai sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Lisimon jumped up as her fangs sparked and then chomped down on the spiral, shattering it.

"Let's leave now. We don't need him to wake up in a bad mood while we're all here." She said.

"Gladly." Dai said as she mounted her wolf/fox.

Everyone then went back home after the day was done, an dark ring hovering above them as it sent the images of the Digidestinds to the Emperor's base.

(At the base…)

The room was dark except for the computer monitors that had the images of all five of the Digidestinds riding their digimon back to the TV to get home.

Ken sat in his chair sipping his tea as his eyes stayed glued onto the form of the girl who was wearing those ridiculous goggles that the stupid wild haired male used to wear.

Although, he had to admit that they looked cute on the fiery tempered girl.

Wormmon waddled into the room as he looked at the screen where Lisimon and Dai were.

"Master, can I ask you something?" he spoke up.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"Well, I was wondering, out of all five of the Digidetsinds girl, why did you show an interest in Daisuke?" Wormmon asked hoping he wouldn't get hit.

Lips curving up in amusement, Ken pushed a button that made Dai's image become even bigger and was shown up on all of the screens from different angles.

"She interests me. Instead of running from me, she was brave enough to hit me herself. Not to mention, she has so many issues in her life that should make her a pathetic waste of space and yet she has risen above it all. She's also very beautiful. Is it any wonder I'd want her as my Queen?" Ken asked.

Wormmon considered this and swore he saw a flash of the old Ken in those bright blue eyes, then wondered if Dai was the way to bring him back to his old self.

"Well, I hope you make her fall in love with you soon and bring her back here to live with us." He smiled.

Hearing those words, Ken nearly dropped his tea cup.

Love?

Looking back at the screen, he wondered if love had anything to do with wanting the girl to be with him or was it just lust?

Smirking and chuckling, he set his tea down and then stood up.

"We'll see." He said leaving the room.

To be continued…


	14. 20,000 Digi Leagues under the Sea

"20,000 Digi Leagues under the Sea"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

The Digidestinds had gotten themselves trapped in an oil platform that had been sunk underwater while a sea dragon under the Emperor's control was swimming by them in the water.

"MegaSeadramon's still out there." Dai said as she, Yolei, Kari and TK looked out the window.

"Why doesn't he attack us?" Yolei asked.

"He doesn't have to because he knows it's only a matter of time before our air supply runs out down here." TK said.

Cody then started making a whimpering noise from where he sat curled into a ball near the sitting digimon who were weak from their previous fight with MegaSeadramon.

"I'm afraid of being down here in the ocean." Cody said.

He thought back to how the group was looking for the new digi egg above ground.

(Earlier on…)

"Well, this is it." Dai said.

"This is a strange place to find a digi egg, Daisuke." Cody said.

"I know, but if the digivice says that the egg is in an off shore oil platform, then who am I to argue." Dai shrugged as she looked at her D-3.

"Where is the digi egg?" Renamon asked.

"According to the D-, we're almost right on top of it." Dai said.

"You mean in the water?" Cody asked.

"Hope it's water proof." Armadillomon said.

"Well, I'm just wondering if the digi egg belongs to TK or Kari or maybe…hey, wait!" Hawkmon called out as the duo of Knowledge started to run off.

"I'm gonna go look for the digi egg!" Cody said.

"Last one there's a rotten digi egg!" Armadillomon joked.

"Be careful." Yolei said.

"Hey, wait up!" Hawkmon and Patamon called as they flew off after them.

Dai, Renamon and Gatomon both ran after them next as the others followed and went inside the room, but just as they did, a sea dragon rose up from the ocean and started knocking down control towers and pillars that kept the platform above the water.

"This is really gonna hike up oil places!" TK cried.

Everyone then fell to the ground to protect themselves as they felt the platform quake as it was rammed into and the lights were shut off.

"I've heard of earthquakes, but this is ridiculous!" Dai said as she stood up and ran over to look out the window.

She spotted MegaSeadramon and gasped as she saw him ram his horn into the platform and then water started flowing into the room from the cracks that were made.

"Oh no, it's flooding." TK said.

"What're we gonna do?" Yolei asked.

"Daisuke, I've found an emergency shut off valve." Renamon called from across the room as water fell down onto the girl's head.

"Well, this qualifies as one. Pull the switch." Dai said as she brushed her wet bangs from her face.

Renamon slapped her paw doen on the switch and the metal pole that was in the center of the room then spread out these circular plates that blocked off the water from falling down on the group.

"Great, the water can't get in." Dai sighed as she started to wrong her hair of the water.

Cody was looking down sadly while Yolei hugged Kari as the two girls tried to provide each other with some comfort.

"Yeah, but now we can't get out and even if we could, we'd just be bait because MegaSeadramon is still out there waiting for us." Gatomon reminded.

Dai looked out the window sadly as her eyes met those of MegaSeadramon, who seemed to be smirking.

(Present time…)

"We're not gonna make it out alive are we?" Cody asked in a frightened tone.

"Why ya so upset, Cody?" Armadillomon asked.

"I've had this nightmare ever since I was little. The dream was always the same. I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't get out." Cody sniffed as he stood up.

"Hey, we'll find a way out of here. I promise it was just a dream. And by the way, how did it end?" Armadillomon asked.

"I always woke up." Cody said.

"Well, this doesn't look like a dream. It sure looks real to me. What the heck is this?" Patamon asked.

He had opened up a door that revealed a red mini sub that had been hidden away.

"I do believe it says it's an emergency ejection vehicle." Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"All right. We're saved. Look out sunshine, here we come." Dai smiled.

"Uh oh. It only holds one person." Patamon said as everyone ran over to check the submarine out.

"In that case, Cody should be the one to go." Kari said.

"Huh?" Cody asked in surprise.

"He's the one. I agree." Yolei nodded.

"I think we all agree, right Dai?" TK asked.

"Works for me." Dai said.

"Then it's all settled. Go ahead Cody, climb into the pod." Kari smiled as she stepped up next to Dai.

"The only reason you want me to go is because I'm afraid, but I won't go. I just have to face my fear." Cody said as he turned his head to the side stubbornly.

Sighing at this, Dai walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, all of us are scared to be stuck down here. We're asking you to be the hero and get some help before we run out of air." She said making him look at her.

"Dai's right. We're not trying to get rid of you." TK said as he came up beside the girl.

Cody frowned as he looked at the two teenagers, unsure of what to do or say.

He saw the sincerity and truth in their eyes, but he still didn't want to leave them all here alone.

"No, I'm still going to stay here." He said.

Sharing a look, TK and Dai stood up with grins as they took the boy by his arms and then started walking him over to the sub.

"Hey, let me go! Put me down!" he cried as he was then thrown into the sub and the shield closed down on him.

"As soon as you get back, find Joe and tell him what happened. Ikkakumon is the only one who can get us out of this place." Kari said as the window door shut on the sub to block out the water when the door opened up to let Cody out.

"Good luck, Cody." Armadillomon called.

Water then filled the closed in room as the sub was then let out into the water.

"Wait a second guys, let me out of here!" he cried.

"OK, MegaSeadramon's not watching, let's do it." Yolei said as she looked out the window to see the sea dragon swimming away from them.

"Right." Dai nodded.

Cody then drove the mini sub out and headed for the surface, everyone watching as he went in anticipation, praying that he made it onto land safely before MegaSeadramon spotted him.

Thankfully, he made it to the surface.

A while later, the group was all growing tense as they sat around bored out of their minds as worry also consumed them.

Renamon was calm as she meditated, looking completely oblivious to the danger that awaited them if Cody didn't return with Joe and Ikkakumon in time.

"How about a nice game of checkers? We can use my shell as the board." Armadillomon said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like playing a game right now." Kari said as Gatomon's ears were drooped down sadly.

"Forgive me Armadillomon, but how can you be thinking of playing games at a time like this?" Hawkmon asked.

"Because I know Cody will come and rescue us." Armadillomon said.

"We all know Cody will try his best, but I just don't know if he'll make it back in time." Yolei said.

"My guess is we've only got a couple of hours left and shortly after that we'll completely run out of air." Dai said looking down helplessly.

Everyone was silent as they felt the tension fall down on their shoulders yet again.

TK had found some mining gear and was using what looked like a pick ax and was driving into the ground, showing off the dirt under it.

"TK, what are you doing over there?" Kari asked as the girls all stared at him.

"The digi egg is buried in here so I'm trying to find it." he said.

Shouldn't you be more worried about trying to get out of here?" Dai asked.

"I just don't feel like sitting around here and doing nothing so I figured at least let's find the digi egg." TK said as he brushed away the swat on his face and then went back to work.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's help." Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"Right." Yolei smiled.

"What do ya say? Shall we?" Gatomon asked the fox who opened her eyes.

"Of course." Renamon nodded as she stood up.

The group all then got to work moving dirt and rocks out of the way, making it easier to look for the digi egg.

Finally, TK brought down the pick onto a rock and broke it open to view a white and purple digi egg with a silver cross like mark on it.

Kari walked over to it first and then tried to lift it up, only to fail.

"I guess it's not mine." She frowned.

"That must mean it belongs to Cody." TK said.

"Yeah and that means that I'm the one who gets to armour digivolve. Yee haw!" Armadillomon cheered.

"I wonder what kind of digimon you're going to be." Patamon mused.

"I think I have pretty good idea. Like this." Armadillomon laughed as he imagined himself as a handsome man with long flowing blonde hair and emerald eyes wearing the white and purple armour that matched the digi egg of Reliability.

"I'm not sure it fits. Then again…" Dai trailed off she thought back to Renamon's armour digimon human form.

"I kind of hope he is handsome." Yolei whispered to Kari, the two girls laughing.

Soon, everyone else was laughing with each other. Enjoying themselves after this tense moment of the possible death they could face.

"I'm a bit confused. Why is everyone laughing?" Renamon asked.

"It's just one of those times when you feel like you can't help but laugh." Hawkmon said.

"That's right!" Patamon chirped as he landed on Renamon's head.

Calming down, the humans all slumped onto the floor, Kari and Yolei leaning against each other weakly while TK and Dai panted as they sat side by side.

"You see, everyone's so tired that they're pretending nothing's wrong. Laughter's just a way to cover things up. You know, sort of like I do with a cat box." Gatomon said.

"How sad." Renamon frowned.

Yolei then stood up as she started coughing, Kari at her side watching her worriedly.

"Yolei are you going to be all right?" Kari asked as she held the taller girl around her shoulders.

"I think so." Yolei said as she looked out the window to see a dark figure getting closer to them.

"Am I seeing things? Ikkakumon." She said fixing her glasses.

Kari turned to the window as the others looked over.

"Look everybody, Ikkakumon's here to save us!" Yolei called making everyone jump up and run over.

"Ikkakumon!" Kari and Yolei called happily.

"Sorry I'm late." Ikkakumon said.

He was then stopped by MegaSeadramon who whacked him in the face with his tail.

MegaSeadramon hit him yet again sending Ikkakumon swirling down into the water while Dai pushed her way into the front of the girls.

"Oh no, Ikkakumon!" she called.

Ikkakumon then used his Harpoon Torpedo MegaSeadramon, but did little damage.

"Oh, come on. Aim for the dark spiral!" Dai yelled.

Ikkukamon tried yet again, but missed and hit a rock instead while MegaSeadramon used his Lightning Javelin and sent Ikkakumon flying back, the three girls al staring out the window.

Water then poured down on the three girls' heads making them cry out as the water pushed then off.

"Now what's happening?" Dai asked.

A whale digimon barged right into the platform, water pouring in as he opened up his mouth to reveal Joe and Cody standing on his tongue.

"Whamon's taxi service." Joe called.

"Come on, it'll be the perfect way out of here, except for the smell." Cody said.

"Look, it's Cody!" Yolei said as Patamon flew up to them.

"Joe!" he cried out.

"I told ya Cody would come through for us did I?" Armadillomon smiled.

"You sure did and we never doubted him." Dai smiled as she pet his head.

Everyone then climbed up into the whale's mouth so that they could speak with Joe and Cody.

"I don't get it. How'd you get here, Whamon?" Kari asked.

"I swam. When Tentomon told me our friends were in trouble, I set sail." Whamon said.

"It's good to see you again. Have you lost weight?" Kari asked.

"A couple pounds." Whamon said.

"Hey, Cody!" TK called since he, Dai, Renamon and Armadillomon were still by the dig egg.

"What?" Cody asked as he turned to them.

"You were right. It's your digi egg." Dai called up to him.

"Is it? Why do you think that?" Cody asked.

"Hey, that digi egg has the Crest of Reliability on it." Joe said.

"The Crest of Reliability is perfect for Cody." Gatomon said.

"I don't agree with that." Cody said making everyone look at him stunned.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's a perfect fit." Joe said.

"Come on down here and get it." Dai called.

"No way! It's because of that digi egg that all of us were trapped down here in the first place." Cody frowned.

"I don't want to have anything to do with it." he said looking away sadly.

Yolei then started coughing making Cody look over to her.

"Besides, we're running out of time. We have to go." He said standing up.

"We will as soon as you come down here and get this digi egg." Dai said.

"I told you that I don't want it!" Cody yelled annoyed.

"Listen, we didn't come all the way down here and through all of this just so you can say 'Thank you, but no thanks'." Dai said also growing annoyed.

TK noticed that she was starting to lose control over her emotions, so he set his hands down on her shoulders to calm her down.

Joe walked over to Cody and took his hand.

"Cody come with me." he said.

He then led the boy over to the egg, everyone watching what would happen.

"All right, Cody. Pick it up. It's all yours." Joe smiled.

"You heard what Joe said." Dai stated when Cody hesitated.

"It can't be mine. There's no way." He said.

"You'll never know unless you try, so go ahead." TK said.

"I told you, I'm the one who caused this mess. It can't be my digi egg." Cody said.

"We're in this together." Dai said.

"Yes, we all wanted to find the digi egg, not just you." Renamon said.

"So it's nobody's fault then." TK said.

Cody was sniffling as his eyes sparkled with tears.

"Yeah but I also told a lie. My grandfather said the worst thing you can do is tell a lie and that's just what I did. I don't deserve the digi egg of Reliability." He cried as tears fell down his face.

"There are two kinds of lies, Cody." Joe said as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders as he sobbed.

"The lies that are wrong and then there are the lies that are acceptable. You see, some lies can hurt people, then again some can actually help them." Joe said.

"Just like there's good digimon and bad digimon." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah something like that." Joe said.

"But-"Cody was cut off.

"I'll tell ya what, Cody; when we get back, I'll explain the whole situation to your grandfather. I'll tell them I wasn't hurt by your lie. As a matter of fact, if you didn't lie, we might not have made it here in time." Joe smiled.

Cody stared up at him as he tried to stop his crying.

"So your lie not only helped people, but actually saved their lives." Joe said.

"Joe…" Cody sniffled as he dried his tears on his short sleeve.

"So, do we have a deal?" Joe asked as the boy smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"All right, Cody, go for it." Armadillomon encouraged.

Cody knelt down in front of the digi egg and then placed his hands around it and pulled it off, standing then as silver light came from it.

"See, I told ya it was yours." Dai smiled.

"All right partner, I'm ready when you are." Armadillomon said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Submarimon: Guardian of the Seas!"

"So much for the hunk theory." Dai smirked.

"A submarine. How appropriate." Renamon said.

"I am Sumarimon. I digivolved using the digi egg of Reliability. My Oxygen Torpedo attack makes my enemies truly sea sick." He said.

The others then ran over to Whamon and hopped into his mouth to escape.

"All right everybody, now let's get out of here." Joe said.

"Come on, Cody. Hop in." Submarimon said.

Cody got inside of the submarine digimon as the group all then quickly made a get away from the sunken oil platform, Whamon taking the others to safety while Sumarimon helped out Ikkakumon.

The group all went on top of Whamon's head as they stared down at the ocean.

"They've been down there for a long time." Yolei said.

"Don't worry. We can count on Cody." TK assured.

MegaSeadramon then burst out of the water startling everyone, but he then reveal his tail was spiral free making everyone cheer.

"Way to go! They destroyed the dark spiral!" Dai cheered.

"Let's hear it for Cody hip hip…" Joe trailed off.

"Hurray!" everyone cheered.

MegaSeadramon then swam off to leave while Sumarimon showed Cody off to the wonders of the ocean, melting away his fear of the water.

To be continued…


	15. Taomon's Light

"Taomon's Light"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

The Digidestinds were all in the Digital World, ready to destroy another control spire and save another area from the Emperor.

They arrived in a village that had large colorful buildings that looked like play blocks that kids had and the ground looked like a quilt with ducks and bunnies on them.

"What is this place?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, this is Primary Village." Hawkmon said.

"Primary Village? What kind of place is this?" Cody asked.

"It's where all digimon are born and come back to be reborn." Armadillomon said.

"Patamon and I came here once before when our group got separated. We had a lot of fun with all the babies." TK smiled.

"I wonder where they all are and Electmon too." Patamon said as he flew near his partner's head.

Kari then gasped as she spotted a black tower and pointed to it.

"That might be the reason why." She said.

"Electmon must have taken the babies and ran when the control spire was built." Gatomon said.

"Then let's go tear it down so they can come back home." Dai said.

Nodding, the group all started walking; finding some houses in the village had been crushed under some big digimon's weight.

"Uh, this is awful. I can't believe Ken is picking on babies now." Yolei frowned.

"I can." Armadillomon said.

Renamon then stopped when she sensed something and growled a bit making everyone look at her.

"Renamon?" Dai asked.

"Something is coming our way." The fox said.

As she said this, a digimon charged at them and everyone ran to avoid getting hurt by the appearance of the new digimon, the ground where they used to stand covered in ice.

Turning to see the digimon, TK gasped in horror when he saw the figure.

"Devimon." He said.

"Huh, but that can't be him. He's a different color." Patamon said.

True to his words, the evil angel digimon was white with purple eyes and the mark on his chest was purple as well.

He swooped down and smirked at the children and their digimon.

"My, I seemed to have lucked out. You're the Digidestinds I believe." He said.

"Who're you?" Yolei asked.

"I am IceDevimon. I was searching for something to eat, but it seems my snacks have run away." He said.

The digimon all stood in front of their partners protectively while the humans stared at the ice angel in slight fear, Cody then gasping.

"Guys, he doesn't have a dark ring or a spiral on him!" he said.

"What? How is that possible?" Yolei asked.

IceDevimon looked the group over, his eyes settling over the fox and mahogany haired girl as he gave a smirk and he swooped in and grabbed at the girl, but Renamon quickly pushed her away.

Dai gasped as she clung to her partner's shoulders and looked over at IceDevimon.

"Dai, are you OK?" TK called.

"I'm fine. Cody, you and Yolei go take care of the spire. We'll take care of him." Dai said.

"Are you sure?" Hawkmon asked.

"We can handle IceDevimon." Kari said.

"Right, you guys just take down the control spire while we fight." Gatomon said with a fist raised.

Nodding, Cody and Yolei held up their D-3s.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Good luck, guys!" Yolei called as she and Cody took off on their partners.

Nodding, the others turned back to IceDevimon who was smirking at them.

"Are you going to fight or just stand there? It wouldn't be fun to devour you unless you put up a fight."

"We're fighting and we'll beat you." TK said fiercely.

Even though this wasn't Devimon who had attacked him when he was younger and tried to kill him and deleted Angemon, he still wasn't going to go easy on a monster that resembled the evil angel so much.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

Mounting his flying horse, TK held on as Pegasusmon flew off towards IceDevimon and used his Equis Beam on the ice angel, but he dodged it and then used his Avalanche Claw, which was a barrage of icicles from his tattered white wings.

Pegasusmon cried out as he fell back, TK yelling as he fell too.

"TK!" Kari called.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

Nefertimon took to the skies with Kari on her back, TK getting back up from the ground where he landed while Pegasusmon shook his head.

"Man, that hurt. I hope Yolei and Cody hurry back. We could use the help to take this guy out." The child of Hope said.

"Well, let's see what you have." IceDevimon said.

Nefertimon used her Rosetta Stone on him, but he folded his wings over himself to block the attack while Renamon came in and rained down her Diamond Storm and caught him off guard as he opened up his wings and was hit in the face.

"How'd that taste?" Dai smiled.

Renamon back flipped back over to her partner when the control spire was knocked down making Dai's digivice glow bright blue as power filled the fox.

"What's this?" IceDevimon asked in interest.

"Renamon digivolve to…KYUBIMON!"

Pegasusmon, TK, Cody, Digmon, Yolei and Halsemon all stared at the nine tailed fox in awe since they had only heard of her unlike Kari and Nefertimon who had witnessed her transformation in the Dark Ocean.

"Go for it, Kyubimon!" Dai cheered.

Jumping up, Kyubimon's body transformed into blue flames that were in the shape of a dragon, her Dragon Wheel attack and she hit IceDevimon directly, making him skid back.

"Wow, she's got fire power." Digmon said.

"Let's not let her fight alone." Halsemon said.

"Go on and help her out, Nefertimon." Kari said.

The digimon all swooped in and used their attacks on IceDevimon who dodged or blocked them, Halsemon getting close enough that he was grabbed then thrown back down into Digmon.

"Is that all you've got? You'll have to do better than that." IceDevimon taunted.

(In the base…)

Ken was working on his secret project when he got a strange message on one of his spy cameras.

Wormmon walked intot he room when the camera beeped.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Quiet." Ken said.

He pressed a button and there on his screen showed off IceDevidramon beating back the Digidestinds' digimon, then throwing ice attacks at the humans who all ran to avoid getting hurt.

"Master, did you send him after the Digidestinds?" Wormmon asked.

"No, I didn't. I've never seen this digimon before." Ken said as he rubbed his chin.

Just then, a nine tailed fox was grabbed by IceDevimon and was thrown back down to the ground where Dai was.

At the sight of the girl, Ken grew worried as his cold eyes shone with a certain light he used to have when he was a child.

It was worry for someone else's safety.

IceDevimon then slashed with his claws to hit Dai which made Ken jump up from his throne.

"Dai!" he yelled shocking Wormmon at the fear and worry in his tone.

Before she was hit, the fox got back up and wrapped her partner up in her tails and jumped out of the way as Digmon fired off his Gold Rush at IceDevimon and then Pegasusmon flew in and sent out needles from his mane at the ice angel.

Ken collapsed in his throne as relief filled him when he saw that Dai was safe.

Wormmon didn't comment on it in case he got yelled at or was whipped.

(Back in Primary Village…)

"He's too strong! We have to get out of here!" Yolei yelled.

IceDevimon then swooped in and used his Tundra Freeze, a beam shooting out of his eyes that froze Digmon's feet to the ground.

"Now that's cold." Digmon said as he started to drill at the ice to free himself.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon used their Golden Noose, but had their wings frozen by IceDevimon's Avalanche Claw that weighed them down and they fell.

"Yolei's right. We need to run." Cody said.

"But where to?" Kari asked.

Halsemon and Kyubimon charged in next, but the armour digimon was attacked by the Evil Wing and reverted back to Hawkmon which made Yolei gasp in sorrow while the fox was grabbed in a tight grip by the ice angel.

She cried out as the claws were dug into her sides, Dai gasping as she saw her partner in pain.

"Kyubimon! You let her go right now!" she yelled as she ran over.

"Dai, wait!" TK called as he held his hand out, as if hoping that would make the girl stop.

"Put her down!" Dai demanded as she stood in front of IceDevimon.

"How sweet. You humans do care for your partners. But I'm too hungry to let her go. Don't worry though. After I eat her, you'll be next as the dessert." He said.

Dai glared at him as Kyubimon was squeezed harder by him and cried out again.

Looking over, she saw a rock the size of her fist and then ran over to it as IceDevimon too distracted with digging his claws into Kyubimon to even care.

When she had the rock in her hand, she chucked it hard at the ice angel and hit him in the face, stunning him enough to lose his hold on the fox and she ran off.

"That wasn't very nice, girl." IceDevimon glared.

"Dai, run!" Kari yelled.

IceDevimon then roared as he flew off over to the mahogany haired girl, his claws glinting in the light as he went.

Kyubimon gasped as she ran over, getting in the line of the attack, Dai's eyes widened in horror as something came alive inside of her and made her heart beat loud and hard in her chest.

"KYUBIMON!" she yelled.

Her D-3 glowed brightly as the whites of the device turned gold as the gold light formed around Kyubimon, a new powers filling her a strange mark flashed on the screen of Dai's D-3.

"Kyubimon digivolve to…TAOMON!"

When the light faded away, IceDevimon had hit air as he looked around in confusion.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

Looking up in the air, he spotted what looked to be a humanoid fox dressed in a Chinese styled clothing and hat holding the human girl in her arms.

"Looking for me?" Taomon asked.

"Who is that?" TK asked.

"Taomon, she's an Ultimate level digimon. She's also known as a wizard because of her magical talismans that she uses to attack her opponents." Nefertimon said.

"But how did Dai make Kyubimon digivolve into her Ultimate form? She doesn't even have a Crest." Kari said feeling confused.

"So you've grown stronger? You're still no match for me!" IceDeviamon said.

He then yelled as he flew at them, but Taomon set Dai onto her large shoulder and then had a large paint brush appear in her hands.

"Talisman of Light!" she said as she painted a symbol in the air and it went hurling towards IceDevimon, blasting him back from the impact.

"She's strong." Armadillomon said.

The digimon had reverted back to their normal forms and were resting in their partners' arms as they watched the battle go on.

Taomon then quickly levitated over to where the Digidestinds were and set Dai down on the ground.

"Stay here. I want you to be safe." She said.

"Me? What about you? You better come back safe too." Dai said.

The wizard/fox laughed at that as she then charged off at IceDevimon, who was going after her next.

He flapped his wings and sent out icicles at her, but she then chanted her Talisman Spell which created a force field that looked like the yin yang symbol that protected her and then kept going after IceDevimon, knocking him back down to the ground.

"No...I won't be beat." He groaned as he forced himself up.

"Sadly, you've been beat. You are an evil creature and will be destroyed so that you can never harm others again." Taomon said.

She then used her Thousand Spells, which were all of her talismans shooting out of her kimono sleeves and wrapped around IceDevimon's body before they then detonated, destroying him as he screamed and exploded into data.

Everyone then cheered as Taomon looked down over on the group, smiling down at her partner before she swooped down and landed on her feet in front of them.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." TK nodded.

"That was amazing, Taomon." Yolei said.

"How did you digivolve to your Ultimate form?" Hawkmon asked.

"I'm not sure. I just felt something awaken inside of me." Taomon said.

"Hey, I felt the same thing." Dai said as she pulled out her D-3.

It had turned back to normal, but it flashed that strange mark on the screen briefly before her eyes before it faded away.

Was that her Crest?

Did she really have one?

She needed to speak with Izzy and quick.

"Come now. We should get back home." Taomon said.

"Right!" everyone said.

They all went back to the Human World, but Dai and Renamon quickly ran off to the Izumi's apartment and rang the doorbell.

A woman with brown hair that held a tint of lavender to it opened up the door and saw Dai stand there since Renamon was hiding in the shadows.

"Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Izzy's?" the woman asked.

"Um, yes. I'm Daisuke Motomiya and I was hoping Izzy was home. I kinda need help with some…home work." Dai said.

"Sure, he's in his room. Please, come on in." Mrs. Izumi smiled as she let the girl inside.

They walked inside of the apartment, Mrs. Izumi closing the door behind them.

"Now, Daisuke, if you want something to drink or eat, please don't hesitate to ask." She told the girl.

"Thanks, ma'am." Dai said.

Nodding, the woman then led her over to a room and knocked on the door, Izzy then opening it up and was confused to see Dai was standing there.

"Daisuke?" he asked.

"Your friend ehre needed help with some homework. I hope you two work out the problem." Mrs. Izumi said before she turned off to the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Izzy looked at the girl who quickly pushed him into the room and Renamon phased in from the shadows and shut the door.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Izzy asked.

"Renamon digivolved to her Ultimate form today when we fought an IceDevimon that didn't have a ring or anything on it and she destroyed him." Dai said getting straight to the point.

Izzy's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in shock at what she had told him so bluntly.

Renamon chuckled at this and shook her head in amusement at how her partner had just quickly gotten to the point.

"What? Hold on, start from the beginning." Izzy said.

Groaning in annoyance, Dai sat on the bed.

"We went to Primary Village and saw the place was empty and there was a control spire. A digimon with no dark ring or spiral named IceDevimon showed up and attacked us. When the spire was taken out, Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon and in the end when IceDevimon attacked me, Kyubimon digivolved into Taomon." She explained.

"All right, now I'm caught up. But how is that possible? Our old group needed Crests for our digimon to reach Ultimate level." Izzy said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, I think I saw mine." Dai said shocking him further.

"What?" he asked.

Dai got up and picked up a pen that was on his desk, took his hand and then drew the M mark with the two tear drops and two triangles on the back of his hand.

"This was it. When my digivice glowed, that mark was on the screen." She said

"Wait a minute. I thought you were dyslexic. Are you sure this is exactly right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, it was perfectly clear to me. I think maybe that's because it's my Crest, but I don't even know where it is or how to find it or why Kyubimon digivolved." Dai said as she sat back down.

Humming, Izzy started pacing again as he looked at the mark on his hand, thinking over his next plan of action.

"I'll try to research this as much as I can. When I have any information, I'll call you." Izzy said.

"All right." Dai pouted.

She had really hoped he had some news on the Crest that could help her out.

"Thank you for your time." Renamon said.

"Yeah, thanks, Izzy." Dai said.

Renamon then phased into the shadows while Dai walked out into the hall, calling her farewells to Mrs. Izumi as she went.

To be continued…


	16. Ghost of a Chance

"Ghost of a Chance"

**I ain't afraid of no ghost. Sorry, I had to. Please enjoy and review!**

Yelling filled the computer room as the Digidestinds and digimons were all thrown out of it and fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"I hate this stupid way to travel." Dai said.

"Look on the bright side; we just scored another victory over the Digimon Emperor. We should celebrate." TK said as he pulled the girl to her feet.

"Pizza! I heard there's a rad new place down by the beach. Let's get a large." Yolei cheered holding Poromon said.

"Cody? What's the matter?" Kari asked the frowning boy.

"It's nothing. I'm just not sure it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the Digimon Emperor is up to." Cody said.

"Maybe Cody's right. We should probably hold off on the pizza until we can figure out our next plan of attack." TK said.

"Come on TK, you know we can't fight Ken on an empty stomach." Dai said making Yolei laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded.

"But starting tomorrow we won't be able to use this classroom." Cody said.

"What, why not?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. The detention room has been moved here and all the bad kids will be put in the computer lab." TK said.

"Hey, we're not all bad!" Dai said defensively making him look at her.

"How can we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Wait a sec. We can't go into the Digital World tomorrow anyway. I almost forgot we have big plans." The child of Hope said confusing some of them.

"What plans?" Dai asked.

"With me." Kari said with a smile as she walked over to TK.

"What? I thought Tai banned you from dating. How'd ya get him to change his mind?" Dai asked.

TK and Kari both blushed and laughed at that.

"Of course not, silly." Kari said as TK pulled out a datebook.

Dai looked at it, her eyes narrowing as she saw the numbers and words mixing together and frowned in annoyance and confusion that she couldn't read about what was going on.

"You have a date with fractions?" she asked.

"No, tomorrow marks the anniversary of when the Digidestinds defeated Myotismon." The child of Hope said.

"Come on, guys, you wanna come with us?" TK asked with a smile.

"You mean on your date?" Dai asked.

"I told you, it's not a date." Kari assured.

"And we're also not working on fractions." TK said.

"She thought it was fractions." Yolei giggled.

No one else did as they saw Dai glaring coldly at the lavender haired girl as they knew she had hit a mark concerning their leader's disability.

"Yolei, that's not funny." Kari scolded.

"Dai has dyslexia. Of course she couldn't read it properly." Cody said.

Yolei blushed in shame at that as she looked at Dai who turned up her nose and walked out of the room, TK and Kari on her tail while Renamon faded into the shadows while Patamon and Gatomon followed their partners.

After about twenty minutes, Dai got over her annoyance and forgave Yolei, so the group were now all waiting for the older generation to come see them at the park.

"I can't believe it's already been four years since we went into the Digital World. It seems like yesterday." TK said.

"I can't imagine being in summer camp one second, then in another dimension the next. That sure beats canoeing and archery any day." Cody said.

"I was sick, so I missed camp that summer." Kari said.

"I almost forgot. You weren't there the first time we saw the weird stuff." TK said.

"Wait a sec! You guys looked pretty weird to us, you know." Patamon said.

"I guess." Yolei said.

"Hey!" someone called.

Everyone then looked over and smiled as they spotted the older generation.

"Hey, it's Tai and the others." Dai said.

"Happy anniversary, guys." Tai said.

The two groups then walked over to meet each other.

"Mimi!" Yolei cried.

"Hi." Mimi said.

"Wow, what a reunion." Joe said.

"It has been a long time since we've all been together." Sora said.

"No kidding." Cody said.

"Yeah, think about it. There's enough of us here to start our own soccer league." TK said.

Once the greetings were all done, the large group sat down under a large tree and the older generation told the new one all about their adventures when they first arrived on File Island, fought Devimon, then searched for the Crests, defeated Myotismon, fought the Dark Masters and then Apocolypmon.

"Whoa!" Dai said.

"So you see, not all the corrupted digimon we encountered were in fact bad. They were just under the influence of the evil black gears." Tai said.

"But we found out we could destroy the black gears with our digivices and free them from their spell. We became good friends and eventually helped us defeat the four Dark Masters." Sora explained.

"They should make a movie out of this story." Yolei said.

"I hope these grass stains will come out of my clothes, or else my mom will ground me." Cody said.

"You guys have to tick together, no matter what. Remember that friendship is the key or you'll all be toast." Tai said.

Later on as the sun began to set, the Digidestinds all gathered to look out at the lake as a ferry floated on by.

"That's an incredible story. I must admit, I'm a little afraid we can't live up to the achievements of you original Digidestinds." Cody said.

"We wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it." Yolei said.

"Aw, come on. We'll do great. Quit being such worry warts. Compared to all those other bad guys, Ken will be easy to take out. Have some faith." Dai said with a cheerful smile.

Kari, Tai, TK, Matt and Sora all smiled at her.

"That's the spirit, Dai." Tai said as he ruffled up her hair.

"Can the rest of you handle it?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure." Yolei sighed.

"Just follow Daisuke." Joe said as he gave the girl a pat on the back.

Renamon then appeared standing on the metal pole in front of the group and held her hand out to her partner.

"We need to get going or you'll be late to dinner." She said.

Nodding, Dai took her paw and was pulled up onto Renamon's shoulder and then waved to the others.

"See ya later!" she said.

"Dai, wait." Izzy said making everyone look at him.

"You said before that you had a Digi Gate set up on your computer, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. That's how Renamon and I got around before we joined you guys. Why?" Dai asked.

"Do you mind if I come by tomorrow to check it out? I want to see how a gate was able to be opened up on your computer." Izzy said.

"Yeah, sure." Dai said.

With that done, Renamon faded into the shadows as she took her human home.

Tai then turned to Izzy.

"Why did you need to see her computer all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Dai is a special kid. She was able to go to the Dark Ocean without a portal, then opened one up to allow Kari and their digimon, she made Renamon digivolve to her Champion and Ultimate forms. And not only that, but she told me that she may have seen her Crest." Izzy said.

The group all gasped at that as they turned to the redhead.

"A Crest? But how is that possible?" Joe asked.

"Gennai told us that Kari was the Eighth Child. He never mentioned a Ninth Child." Matt said.

"True, but remember how Gennai had a hard time trying to find Kari and didn't even know if she was male, female or what her age was? Dai must have escaped his radar with him even knowing." Izzy explained.

Mimi then looked over to Sora as the two girls both looked curious.

"I wonder what kind of Crest Dai would have." Mimi mused.

(The next day…)

Izzy had come over to the nice looking house that was close to the high school and then went inside to see Dai since her family were out, everyone busy for the day.

He started to check the computer and was confused.

"Well, this is strange. Everything here appears to be set up exactly the same as the computer in the lab at school." He said.

"How is that possible?" Renamon asked.

"The gates must have been opened by the same entity. I just wish I could figure out how that was possible or who did it." Izzy said.

He then pulled out his laptop and hooked it up to the computer, then turned to Dai.

"Open up the." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to scan this gate and then compare it to the other one, then see if we can use this data to open up another gate with the D-3s." Izzy explained.

Nodding with a small exclamation of realization, Dai stood up and held out her D-3 to her computer while Izzy watched his laptop screen ad glanced at the blue and white device.

"Digi Port: open!" she said.

A white light shone from the digivice and then opened up the gate, Izzy copying the data down and studied it.

"All right, now let's see if we can test this." He said.

Dai then closed the gate and sat down as she and Renamon watched the boy work.

After five minutes, there was a knock at the door making Izzy jump as he looked over while Renamon simply faded into the shadows.

"Come in!" Dai called.

The door was opened up to reveal Ruki who was smiling.

"Hey, what're ya doing home so early? I thought you had a private lesson to teach." Dai said.

"I did, but they had to leave early, so I thought I would come home to spend time with you. Who is your friend?" Ruki asked as her eyes settled on the other redhead.

"Um, it's nice to meet you ma'am. My name's Izzy Izumi." He said standing up and bowing.

"It's nice to meet you too. Dai hardly brings her friends home with her. Will you be staying for lunch?" Ruki asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm just helping Dai with some work and will be leaving soon." he said.

"All right. Tell me if you change your mind, though." She said before she closed the door.

Izzy then collapsed into his seat while Renamon faded back into the room.

'That was close. I almost forgot that Renamon could hide so easily like that." He said.

"Is your research done now?" the fox asked.

"Yeah, it is. OK, Dai, let's see if you can open up a gate. Try it out." Izzy said as he held his laptop out to the girl.

"OK, here we go. Digi Port: open!" Dai called as she held out her digivice.

The laptop beeped as her digivice glowed, a screen just like from her computer appeared on the laptop making her smile and give a short chuckle in victory.

"It worked!" She said.

Izzy then looked the gate over and smiled himself.

"It really did. This is great. I can monitor you guys easier now that I have this gate and can contact the others for help when you guys need it." he said.

(Later on…)

Standing outside of the radio station where Myotismon had been defeated, the Digidestinds all stared up at the darkening sky as a crowd of people who worked in the building ran out.

"Ghost!"

"Run for your lives!"

"It's coming for us!"

"Did they say 'ghost'?" TK asked.

"Great, this is just what we need." Tai said.

Gatomon then gasped as she ran off ahead of everyone.

"Gatomon!" Kari called.

Everyone then followed after the white cat who was running off at top speeds from what she had sensed, the group all trying to keep up to her as they wondered what could have set her off.

She finally stopped in a room and gasped at what was inside.

"Gatomon!" Kari called as the group all ran inside.

On the ceiling was the shadow of something wearing a witches hat it looked and had a long clock, but it was hard to tell what the entity truly was as it flew around in rapid circles on the ceiling.

"It's the ghost!" TK gasped.

"Who ya gonna call?" Kari asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dai asked.

Chairs, papers and other objects started to fly around the room from the power of the troublesome spirit.

"Gatomon…" the ghost called out in a raspy voice.

"What does it want?" Yolei asked fearfully.

"You're asking me?" Tai asked.

"It wants me." Gatomon said calmly as she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" she called.

"She's lost her marbles!" Upamon said.

"Renamon!" Dai called.

The fox then faded in from the shadows as her paws glowed with the eerie blue flames and got ready to fight.

"Stay behind me, Daisuke." She said while the In-Trainings jumped down to flank her.

"Let's do something." Upamon said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yolei asked.

"We've gotta save Gatomon!" Poromon said.

"Upamon digivolve to…ARMADILLOMON!"

"Poromon digivolve to…HAWKMON!"

"Go get them!" Yolei said.

"I assume that's a servant of the Digimon Emperor sent here to frighten us." Hawkmon said.

"It doesn't seem very likely." Renamon said as her eyes narrowed from watching the spirit.

"Please, let me handle this." Gatomon said holding her arms out.

"Gatomon!" the voice rang out once more.

"Don't move guys." The cat said.

The shadow slithered like a snake down the ceiling to the wall and then on the floor.

It stopped a few feet away from the cat, who looked shocked as she figured something out as she started at it, sensing something.

"Wizardmon!" she gasped out.

The original Digidestinds all gasped at that, stunned by the news that their old friend who died protecting them was here.

The shadow rose up from the floor, turning into a transparent form of a gray skinned male with green eyes and dressed in a wizard outfit.

"Gatomon, I'm glad you've come." Wizardmon said.

"Wizardmon, it's good to see you." Gatomon said smiling sadly at him.

"I have a very urgent message to deliver to you." He said.

"What is it, dear friend?" she asked.

"Your great enemy is a friend. You cannot beat him as you are now." Wizardmon said.

"Does he mean the Digimon Emperor?" TK gasped.

"Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a much greater darkness. This darkness, it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to rescue his true self." Wizardmon said.

"What? True self?" Gatomon asked being as confused as the rest of us.

"Kindness will release the Golden Radiance." Wizardmon said.

"Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken." The child of love and Sincerity said.

"Kindness alone will not prevail, Gatomon. The Golden Radiance is also necessary." Wizardmon said.

"I see, but-"the Celestial was cut off.

"You don't have much time! You must hurry. Goodbye, my friend." Wizardmon said looking at his friend fondly.

"Wait, please!" Kari called as she held the roses she brought closer to herself.

"I can't. Gatomon, be careful." The spell caster said.

"Wait, Wizardmon!" the cat cried.

They both stared at each other sadly, millions of emotions being shared as they both reached out their hands to touch, but Gatomon's paw went through his transparent form.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling away.

Gatomon gasped as tears fell from her eyes and she chased after Wizardmon as he started moving back, disappearing from their sights for good, her paws pressed against the glass as she watched him fade away.

"Wizardmon! Please, don't leave me." she cried.

Kari walked over to her and set the roses down as she then hugged her partner as they both cried over what had transpired.

"He was very brave to come here and tell us this." Kari said.

"I just wish he didn't have to leave." Gatomon said.

Renamon bowed her head in respect as many of the Digidestinds had tears in their eyes from the encounter.

"Let's not take his warning in vain. We must use his information as best we can to fight this darkness." The fox said.

"She's right." Tai nodded.

Everyone then got up, Kari leaving the roses for Wizardmon as everyone went on back home to figure out what to do.

When Dai got home, she found that Ryo and Ruki were in the kitchen talking while Jun was munching on an apple.

"Oh, Dai, there you are. Did you enojoy your day out?" Ruki asked.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you guys." Dai said with a nervous look.

Ryo met her eyes and nodded as he realized what she was going to do.

"What's up?" Jun asked.

Dai then looked over to the shadows where she knew her partner was hiding.

"I want you to meet Renamon." She said.

Just then, the fox appeared from the shadows which made Jun and Ruki gasp and jump up in shock from the appearance of the digimon.

"What is that thing?" the redhead asked.

"This is a digimon, which is short for digital monster. Renamon here was partnered to Dai to protect her from danger." Ryo said as he stood next to his niece.

"Huh? What? I don't get any of this!" Jun cried out as she tugged at her hair.

"Well, there's a whole other world where digimon live and it's being slowly destroyed by this bad guy, so me and some other kids were called as Digidestinds, basically the super heroes of that world and were partnered up to digimon. It's a way longer story than this." Dai said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Please, I have no intention of harming anyone. Daisuke is my dear friend and partner. I've been taking good care of her as she has fought in the Digital World these past few months." Renamon assured with a paw raised.

Sighing, Ruki sat down at the table as she looked over at her husband and the girl she viewed as her own daughter.

"Please start at the beginning." She begged.

"And try to make as easy as possible to understand. My head is killing me." Jun groaned as she fell into her seat.

Chuckling at this, Ryo and Dai walked over to the table and sat down, Renamon standing behind her partner as they delved into the story of how Dai first became a Digidestind and everything that had gone on for the past few months and something that went on that day.

To be continued…


	17. Run, Yolei, Run

"Run, Yolei, Run"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

The group had all gone off to Dai's house to be taken to the Digital World to look for the Emperor's base, but had also set a time to meet back.

As soon as they were done, they all went back to the portal and went back into Dai's room.

Dai was sitting on her bed with the digimon, Yolei and Kari while Tai was sitting in her desk chair with Matt at his side, TK was standing near the window where Renamon was perched.

Finally, Izzy and Cody came out, landing perfectly on their feet, Upamon in his partner's arms.

"That's everyone." Tai said.

"Are Dai's family home yet?" Izzy asked.

"No, we were lucky. We all made it back before she got home." Tai said.

"That was close." Izzy said as he typed away on the computer.

"So what did you guys find in your area?" Tai asked.

"The whole place was covered with a whole bunch of control spires." Cody said.

"I knew it." Yolei said.

"It's like there's a control spire convention in town." Dai said.

"Tell me about it. There were hundreds of them." TK said.

"We found something else, too. The Digimon Emperor's base." Cody said.

"The base?" Kari asked as the boy set Upamon on the bed with the rest of the digimon.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll keep my eye out on things here and report back if there's any trouble." Tentomon said on the computer.

"Right." Izzy said as he started typing away.

"All right, everybody take a look at this." He said as he turned the computer to everyone.

"Huh?" they asked.

"First, look at the area Daisuke and her group explored. Next is the area that TK's group was in. finally, here's where my group was. If we connect them together, it's a path." The red head said.

"He's taking over all of the areas. Talk about messed up." Poromon said.

"There'll be nothing left of our world!" Patamon said.

"And all of our friends." Renamon said.

"That's it, now I'm really starting to get upset." Upamon said.

"If we could only destroy that base." Gatomon said pacing on the bed.

"Wait a minute, that's it! If we destroy the Emperor's headquarters, then the control spires will be useless." Kari said.

"That makes a lot of sense." TK said.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go charging in and say 'Oh, Ken! We came here to destroy your base. Can you please let us in?'" Dai mocked.

"Maybe if you ask him." Patamon smiled innocently as she shot him a scathing look.

"Dai's right, but it's gonna take a lot of thinking." Yolei pointed out.

"I agree and I also think it's gonna take more than one day to accomplish." TK said.

"Huh? I suppose if we all had to be back at a certain time we wouldn't be able to concentrate on destroying the base." Yolei said.

"Right and we all have to agree on one thing; we don't return until the base is destroyed." Kari said standing up.

"Huh? You mean…" the child of Love and Sincerity trailed off in shock.

"I don't know. If I'm not there for my mom's tuna casserole, she'll know something's wrong. I haven't missed one in two years." Cody said.

"With all these control spires in the Digital World, there's no way our digimon will ever be able to digivolve." Izzy said.

"That means that we older kids would be useless if we go to the Digital World with you guys." Matt said.

"That's true, Matt, but there are other ways we can help out without actually going with them, like camping. While you guys go to the Digital World, the rest of us will go on a camping trip." Tai said.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"How does that help us if we're fighting the Digimon Emperor and you're roasting the marshmallows?" TK asked.

"It's simple. We'll tell all our parents that we're going camping, but if they call the camp grounds and no one's there we'll get in trouble. So the older kids will go camping for real and cover you." The original Leader said.

"Great idea, Tai. Plus we get to go camping." Matt said.

"Tough job, but someone's gotta do it." Tai joked.

Someone then knocked on the door making everyone look at the door in shock and they started to get up and move around, Izzy grabbing the digimon and held them in his arms as they assumed plushie mode while Tai and Matt both grabbed some of Dai's manga and opened them up, pretending to read it while TK and Yolei were lying on the floor in an arm wrestling move, Kari holding a stack of DVDS and Cody was sitting on the floor at Dai's feet.

No one had noticed that Dai and Renamon stayed in their same spots.

"Come in!" the girl yelled.

Ryo opened up the door and smiled as he tried to hold back his laughter at the way the group were trying to act all nonchalant over the fact that they were hiding what they were doing.

"Hey there, kids." He greeted.

"Hey, Uncle Ryo." Dai chirped.

"Hello Mr. Akiyama." Everyone said.

"Aw, come on. Call me Ryo. I'm still in my twenties. So what're you guys doing inside? Normally kids would be outside on a day like this." He said.

He just loved watching them sweat as they all turned to the redhead who was standing in the middle of the room, meaning he was the brains of the bunch.

"We're going to the Digital World for a few days to sleep over and defeat the Digimon Emperor by destroying his base. Tai, Izzy and Matt are going to the camp grounds to cover for us with the parents." Dai cut in.

Everyone turned and stared at her in shock.

"Oh, is that it? I hope you guys have an adult chaperoning you and will be able to drive you back." Ryo said.

The group all stared at him as they saw the man didn't ever bat an eye at what his niece had told him.

"Um, yeah, sure. My dad's doing it. He loves to travel the world." Matt said.

"Great. Good luck." Ryo said as he closed the door.

Once that was done, everyone fell out of their poses and looked over to Dai and Renamon for an explanation.

"You told him?" Tai asked.

"He already knew." Dai said.

"Yes, when Ryo was younger, he was friends with a digimon and knew what I was when he saw me. Daisuke also told her aunt and sister about us." Renamon explained.

"What? Why? When?" Izzy asked.

"Because I didn't like lying to them and it was annoying having Renamon hiding in her own home. I did it after we got back from the radio station. Jun and Ruki freaked a bit, but they were fine later. Oh, yeah. Jun says if you guys let me die, she'll give you all a slow, painful death." Dai said.

Kari couldn't help but laugh at that while Izzy slumped to the floor in disbelief and Cody looked a bit conflicted since he didn't like keeping secrets from his own family as well.

(Later that night…)

In her room Dai was packing her bag with food, a sleeping bag and whatever else she felt like they might need.

Jun walked into the room holding a tray with some curry and a glass of juice on it.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she look between her sister and the fox.

"The Digidestinds and I are going to the Digital World. We're staying overnight to beat to Emperor." Dai said.

"Is that safe? I mean, you've never slept over before, right? What if something bad happens to you?" Jun asked.

"I have Renamon with me. Besides, we'll have the older kids monitoring us and they'll help us if thy see we're in trouble. Stop freaking." Dai said.

Jun sighed at this, but then thought of something.

"I'm going with the older kids." She stated.

Renamon and Dai looked at her curiously from what she had said and she also had that determined look on her face.

"Why?" Dai asked.

"Please, as if I'm leaving my baby sister to go off on some adventure without me making some you don't get killed." Jun said.

Renamon chuckled at that while Dai rolled her eyes, but just stood up to go tell Ryo and Ruki about what was going on.

As she stepped into the living room, she saw that they were watching a news report, Jun and Renamon coming up behind her to see it.

"We still have no clue as to the whereabouts of boy genius Ken Ichijouji, who mysteriously disappeared some time ago." The man said as the scene went to Ken's parents, his mother sobbing.

"If anyone's seen my son, please contact the police right away." The father said.

"I hope he's not alone somewhere cold and hungry. Oh, he's helpless without me." The mother cried into her handkerchief.

"I wonder how they'd feel if they really knew what he was doing." Jun said.

"I blame the parents. They probably pushed the poor boy too hard to be perfect and now look what they did to him." Ruki said with a frown.

"You think it's the parents fault?" Jun asked.

"Of course. Parents pressure their children too much and it turns them into stressed beings striving for perfection. No wonder he would run away to escape it all, but he must have fallen down a dark path if he became the Emperor." Ruki said.

"That does make sense, but how would the Ichijoujis understand this? They should have accepted their son for who he is and not expected him to be perfect at everything." Ryo said as he rubbed his chin.

He had seen many cases like this before in court and it made him mad to know that so many parents would do this to their children.

Dai was staring at the TV screen thoughtfully as a picture of Ken in his school uniform appeared.

Maybe they were right.

What if it was something else that turned Ken…like those Divermon?

They had called her to them, maybe they did the same to Ken and turned him.

Ken was the one wrapped in darkness that needed to be saved.

She turned and shared a look with Renamon, the fox nodding in understanding.

(The next day…)

Once everyone had arrived at Dai's house, Yolei had been very pumped up and ready to go which everyone found strange, Jun looking very close to knocking the girl down to stop the way she was acting.

"Digimon Emperor, prepare to go down! We're gonna teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget!" Yolei said pacing around the room.

"She's excited to go." Patamon said.

"I know. She's been acting like this all night." Poromon said as the lavender haired girl started doing some boxing moves, getting herself pumped up.

"Hey, Yolei, save some for the Digimon Emperor." Izzy joked.

"Sit down before I whack you right upside the head!" Jun yelled making everyone back off from the annoyed magenta haired girl.

The younger kids then grabbed their bags and went over to Dai's computer as Izzy finished some adjustments to his laptop to make sure he could track them all by their D-3s properly.

"Left, right. Left, right. And halt!" Yolei said leading them as they stopped in front of the computer as Matt came into the room.

"Sir, yes sir." TK said.

"You got a lot to learn about women, TK." Matt said.

Jun looked over at him in shock.

"Hey, you're Matt Ishida! What are you doing here?" she asked as she bounced over to him.

"TK's my younger brother. Why is she here?" Matt asked looking over the group.

"She's coming with us to the camp grounds." Izzy said.

Matt didn't appear to like that idea with how Jun seemed to be gushing over him.

"Be safe." Tai said.

"Right." Kari said.

"All right, time to go. Let the battle begin! DIGI PORT OPEN! Yee haw!" Yolei yelled as they all held up their D-3s and were pulled into the computer, Jun watching in worry.

Tai noticed and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"They'll be fine. Trust me, Dai's saved our butts plenty of times. That's why she's the leader." He smiled.

Jun nodded at this, but still felt a bit worried.

(In the Digital World…)

Cody was leading the group to the mountain area where he and Izzy had seen the base and all of the control spires and they met up with Tentomon as they started to climb up to the cliff.

"The Digimon Emperor's base is up here, follow me." Cody said while Yolei climbed up at a faster pace with Hawkmon chasing after her.

"Yolei, this isn't a track meet." He said.

"I hate to be a fly in your soup, but the Emperor's base is gone!" Tentomon said as he swooped down over to them.

"Huh? It can't be." TK said.

"Let's have a look." Kari said.

Continuing on, they finally made it to the top and looked down to see the place where the base used to be, but true to Tentomon's word, it was gone.

All that remained was the imprint in the ground that showed where it used to be.

"His base was right here." Cody said.

"Perhaps it was moved." Renamon said.

"Since he was leaving he could have done the polite thing and take those control spires with him." Armadillomon said.

"Has anyone seen Yolei?" Gatomon asked.

"Look down there." Kari said as everyone turned to see the older girl was sliding down the side of the mountain to get a better look.

Gasping in worry and surprise, the others all followed her down.

"How can a whole building simply disappear into thin air?" TK asked as they observed the crater.

"Maybe ken's friends with really good magician." Kari said.

"What do we do?" Patamon asked.

"We keep on looking. We promised not to leave until the base is destroyed." TK said.

"Maybe Ken left some tracks." Dai said.

"Up here!" Yolei called.

Everyone turned to see that she had climbed up a control spire and was looking out into the sky with a determined look on her face.

"Yolei seems to be losing it." Hawkmon said worried.

"I know what happened. The entire building just flew right up into the sky!" she said.

"Ridiculous. If that happened, someone would have seen it." Hawkmon said as he circled around his partner.

"Oh, that's right. It was you!" Yolei said turning on the startled Tentomon once she got down.

"Me?" he asked.

"You were guarding this area the entire time we were gone. Now tell us what you saw or else!" she yelled at him.

The others were either sitting or standing around looking annoyed or exasperated with how the girl was acting out.

"Stop yelling at Tentomon, Yolei! He tried." Hawkmon said.

"Well, he should have tried harder!" Yolei yelled.

After that, she then walked off to the edge of the cliff with a hammer and rope, where she had gotten the material, no one was sure of.

"I'm terribly sorry, Tentomon. Yolei doesn't mean any of it. She's been under a lot of strain lately." Hawkmon said as he bowed to the lady bug.

"Well, does she have to yell at me? Can't she take a yoga class or something? What's she doing now?" Tentomon asked.

"I'm not going to ask her as long as she has that hammer in her hand." Hawkmon said as the girl used a hammer on something in the ground.

"Troops, I'm off to scout the Digimon Emperor's empire. I'll report back soon with good news." She said standing up with a rope in her hand.

"She is a stubborn one." Renamon said.

"Is that a good thing?" Patamon asked.

"Sometimes, but with how Yolei's acting, I don't think it'll end well for us." Gatomon said.

"Yolei, wait for me!" Hawkmon cried as he swooped down after her.

It sounded like they were arguing as the others listened in on them, but just sighed as they let them go at it since they really didn't want to get involved.

Just then, Hawkmon yelled and then so did Yolei, so everyone got up in time to see that a spider digimon was crawling up the side of the canyon.

"HAWKMON!" she yelled.

"Hawkmon, Yolei! Get out of there!" TK yelled.

"Daisuke." Renamon said as she turned to her partner.

"Get in there." The girl said.

The fox jumped down and used her Power Paw, stunning Dokugumon while the others tried pulling Yolei and Hawkmon up from the rope.

"Hawkmon, speak to me." She said.

"Pull, everyone. Pull." Tentomon said.

"Hawkmon, hang on." Yolei cried.

Dokugumon used her Poison Thread on Renamon which made her cry out, but the fox got back up and used her Diamond Storm, making the spider back off.

"We got you, Yolei." Kari said as they pulled her to safety.

"Hawkmon, speak to me!" Yolei cried.

Renamon then charged at Dokugumon and gave the dark ring a hard kick as her Power Paw was activated and it was destroyed.

"Bye bye, little spider." Renamon said as Dokugumon ran off.

With that done, she jumped up from the crater and walked over to the group as they were gathered around Hawkmon, using the bandages that Cody had brought to mend the bird's wounds.

"How is Hawkmon?" Renamon asked.

Dai got up and ran over to her fox as she saw that there was a slight limp.

"Renamon, are you OK?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around her fox and helped walk her over.

"I'll be fine, no worries." Renamon assured.

"We have enough bandages for you too." Cody said as he held up a roll of gauze.

"I'll be fine. No worries. All we need is to find some herbs to use as salve and Hawkmon and I should be fine." Renamon said.

"I know just where to find some. Cat nip helps cure just about anything." Gatomon said.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei then cried.

She had been sitting farther off from the group, crying as she blamed herself for getting Hawkmon hurt since he had shielded her from the attack.

"Yolei?" Kari called as she stood up watching the sobbing girl.

She looked away sadly, before she gasped and looked back over to the lavender haired girl as she stood up.

"I'll stay here and take care of Hawkmon, OK? You guys go on and find the Emperor's headquarters." She said turning to us as she still cried a bit.

"I don't wanna cause trouble for anyone else. Please, just go." She begged as more tears fell.

"All right then, we'll see ya later." TK said standing up with a smile making her stop and look at him.

"He's right. You need to be with Hawkmon right now. Let's go." Dai said with a smile along with Cody while Kari looked down with a slight frown.

"Right." Cody said standing up.

"I'll stay here." Kari said.

"You will?" Yolei asked.

"More of the Digimon Emperor's slaves might attack, so we better have Gatomon around as a body guard." The child of Light said.

"Good point." Gatomon said.

"All right, if anything happens we can always e-mail each other. Then you'll always know where we are through the D-3s. If we haven't found the base by nightfall, we'll come back here, OK?" TK asked as Yolei nodded.

"OK." Kari said.

"See ya later." Cody said.

"Be careful." Dai said.

"Yeah, you too." Yolei said.

"Oh, don't worry. We've got Dai with us." TK grinned which made the girl look at him.

"Was that a joke?" she asked.

After a while, the group walked off looking for the base, Armadillomon locating some herbs with Patamon along the way and gave them to Renamon so that she could heal properly.

The sun was setting and they hadn't seen anything that appeared to be a base.

"There's a lot of control spires around here." Cody said.

"I know. I'm getting tired of all this construction on my beautiful forest." Tentomon said.

"Don't worry, when we're through here this place will be as good as new." TK said.

"Hey, Cody. What's wrong?" Armadillomon asked as the boy fell behind.

"I'm not sure. I saw something. I don't know what it was, but it came from over there. Some kind of shadow." The child of Knowledge and Reliability said.

TK and Dai stopped and turned back to the boy as they saw him behind them far off.

"Hey, try to keep up!" Dai called over to them.

"Oh, sorry." Cody said as he ran over.

Later on, the group made it back to the site where Kari and Yolei were, the two girls running over to them.

"Guys, we saw the base!" Kari said.

"What? Where was it?" TK asked.

"It was in the air. Yolei was right. The Emperor designed the base so that it could fly." Hawkmon said.

"Well, that helps. Now how're we supposed to get him?" Armadillomon asked.

"We'll just have to settle in for the night." TK said.

To be continued…


	18. An Old Enemy Returns

"An Old Enemy Returns"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

Someone yelled startling the still sleeping or drowsy digimon in the forest.

This outburst had come from Dai who had woken up to find that TK and Cody were missing along with their digimon which annoyed her that the two boys didn't wake them up to tell the girls where they were going.

Instead, they had sent an e-mail.

"The e-mail says they figured out which way the Digimon Emperor is heading." Kari said.

She, Yolei, Hawkmon and Gatomon were sitting on the ground as they read the D-Terminal while Renamon leaned up against a tree as she watched her partner pace in annoyance.

"Let's see." Yolei said as she leaned in for a closer look.

"Maybe we should go after them. They could use our help." Gatomon said.

"I'm sure the boys will be fine." Hawkmon said.

"Oh, we're going. If Ken doesn't kill them, I will." Dai said.

The three girls all stood up as they nodded to each other as they pulled out their D-3s while Renamon, Gatomon and Hawkmon stood behind their partners.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

Orange, pink and red lights shot around the area through the trees.

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

When the evolutions were done, Kari and Yolei mounted their partners while Dai was picked up bridal style by her partner, all three winged digimon taking off into the sky, flying over the ocean that had a row of control spires stacked up.

As they were flying, TK sent Kari an e-mail and she gasped at what it said.

"A huge whirlpool and Cody and Sumarimon are inside the base? We've got to warn them." Nefertimon said.

"Try to contact them with the D-3." Kari said as he sent him a message right back.

TK quickly sent a message right back that made them frown in worry.

"Something's blocking the transmission? Now how are we going to warn them?" Firamon asked.

Just then, Dai felt something up ahead that was making her feel a bit sick since it was familiar to her somehow.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Dai asked.

"Feel what?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know. It's like some big negative vibe." Dai said.

"A negative vibe?" Halsemon asked.

Kari tried to sense it like Dai had done without even trying and narrowed her own eyes as she picked up a trace of it.

"She's right. I can feel it too. I wonder what it is." She said.

"Beware the darkness…" a deep voice warned.

Kari and Dai both gasped at this making their digimon pause in their flight while Halsemon and Yolei looked back at them in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Halsemon asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Kari said shaking her head.

"Yeah, fine. Not like some creepy voice just spoke in our minds, right?" Dai gave a nervous smile.

When Kari remained silent, this made her worry.

"You heard it too?" she asked.

"Yes. We need to get to TK and Cody fast." Kari said.

"Right. Pick up the pace." Dai said.

"As you wish." Firamon said as she sped off, the others following her.

During their flight, they found what looked to be a floating mountain that was oddly shaped while in the water there were small islands with palm trees.

"Hey, look at that!" Yolei gasped.

She was pointing at the floating mountain that was getting closer to them for some reason.

"It must be the Emperor's base." Firamon said.

"It's heading right for us." Halsemon said.

"All right everyone, get ready." Nefertimon said.

The closer they got to the base, the worst the sick feeling got for Kari and Dai while Nefertimon and Firamon were certain they had felt this dark energy before.

Suddenly, two flaps opened up from the base and a large digimon that looked like a fusion of many different types of digimon was being raised up with a deadly look in his eyes.

It then took to the air and charged at the trio of girls.

"Do you see what I see?" Yolei asked as she fixed her glasses when she spotted the digimon.

"What is that thing? She asked.

"Kimeramon is my ultimate creation. I've combined the most powerful parts of other digimon to form this unstoppable fighting creature. His Heat Viper attack will melt my enemies into oblivion." Ken said.

Kimeramon roared to warn off his enemies or to begin the battle, but they weren't sure which.

Halsemon shot out red beams from his eyes to hit Kimeramon's head, but it didn't work since it had Kabuterimon's headgear to protect him.

Nefertimon used her Cat's Eye Beam, two pink light shooting at Kimeramon, but he quickly backed off to avoid the hit.

"He must be an Ultimate level. I may have to digivolve." Firamon said as she flew over to the base.

"Are you sure you can? Ken's dark digivice cancels out digivolving." Dai said as she was set down on the base as Firamon turned back to Renamon.

"We'll have to try." The fox said.

Nodding at this, Dai held up her D-3 and focused on what she had felt when Renamon first digivolved, the fear she had for her friends getting hurt and the happiness she would feel when they were safe.

Renamon was then covered in golden light as the mark from before flashed on Dai's D-3 screen.

"Renamon matrix digivolve to…TAOMON!"

Taomon then smiled over at Dai who returned it as she took off after Kimeramon as Nefertimon and Halsemon tried to fly away.

Stopping in front of Kimeramon, she pulled her paint brush and started writing, then used her Talisman of Light and blasted Kimeramon, startling him from the sudden burst of power.

"Try to take me out, big boy." Taomon smirked as she flew off making him chase after her.

"Thank goodness it actually worked." Kari said.

"Matrix digivolve? I wonder what that is." Yolei mused.

"Guys, can I get a lift or what?" Dai called waving her arms at them.

Nefertimon flew over and Dai jumped up, swinging herself onto the cat behind Kari, then held on as Nefertimon took off with Halsemon to fight Kimeramon.

As they were fighting, some captured digimon were being helped down onto one of the islands by Cody, Tentomon and Digmon, the trio watching the fight with worry.

"Guys, down here!" Cody called as he waved at the girls.

Taomon narrowly dodged a blast from Kimeramon.

"Get Daisuke and the girls to safety. I can hold him off until then." she said as she turned to the others.

"If you're sure." Halsemon said.

The two armour digimon left the Ultimate to fight the mutant who sent out some of her talismans at him that blasted him.

"Stay here where you'll be safe." Nefertimon said as she and Halsemon set the three girls down.

"No problem here." Yolei said.

Nodding at this, the two armour digimon flew off.

"Nefertimon, Halsemon! You guys be careful, OK!" Kari called as the three girls waved at them.

"Taomon, kick his butt!" Dai called.

Tentomon was buzzing around and was nearly hit by one of Kimeramon's blasts, so he flew off over to where the girls and Cody were while Taomon attacked him.

"Oh, I can't take much more of this." Tentomon groaned as he found himself perched on Dai's shoulders to rest.

The three good digimon all used their attacks on Kimeramon, but he was only scraped up a bit, other than that he was perfectly fine.

"They hardly had any effect." Halsemon said as he was then hit by Devimon's arm and slammed down onto the base.

Kimeramon flew down after him, but Nefertimon flew over and started pushing him away as Taomon cut off Kimeramon's path.

"Halsemon, let's get out of here." Nefertimon said.

Taomon cried out as she was hit by the Heat Viper, falling down to the water.

"Taomon, no!" Dai cried.

Stopping in midair, Taomon shook off the shock of the attack and glared as she charged off at Kimeramon who now had Nefertimon and Halsemon captured in his Kuwagamon and SkullGreymon arms.

Just then Pegasusmon appeared from inside of the base with a hatless TK on his back and used his Equis Beam on Kimeramon's hands, freeing the two other digimon.

"Thanks, Pegasusmon." Halsemon said.

"It was just a little horse play." Pegasusmon said.

"Kimeramon's stopped moving. Let's take this opportunity to get out of here." TK said.

Taomon flew over to the island, leading the others with her as they landed the digimon turning back into their Rookie forms.

"Renamon, you were awesome out there." Dai gushed as she hugged her fox making Renamon blush under her fur.

"Oh, what about us?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yeah, we were in that fight getting bat around like a toy mouse too." Gatomon said.

"You have your own partners to smoother you." Dai responded making the other two girls laugh as they hugged their own digimon.

Renamon chuckled as she caressed her partner's hair while Tentomon flew over to the palm tree and sat on it, only to gasp as it bent forward and the island started to move.

"I didn't do it!" he cried as he flew away.

"Hey, look. It's like a boat." Armadillomon said.

"And it's moving us away from the Emperor." Cody said.

"Speaking of, what happened in the base that took you so long?" Gatomon asked.

"You should have seen it. TK got into a fight with the Digimon Emperor and beat him up. He would've won too if Kimeramon didn't shake the place up too much." Patamon said cheerfully.

The group all stared at the once thought innocent and pacifist child of Hope who blushed at the looks.

"You really got into a fight with him?" Yolei asked.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Kari asked as she spotted the red mark on his cheek where Ken had whipped him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." TK said.

He was startled when Dai walked over and kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Nice to see you're a tough guy after all." She said making the girls giggle as TK place a hand over the spot that had been kissed and swore that the sore mark made from the whip was fading away.

"Yeah, you're so big and strong." Kari teased.

"Just amazing." Yolei gushed.

The two girls then kissed his cheeks making him blush again as the digimon and Cody laughed while Patamon pouted.

"Hey, what about me? I fought Wormmon." He said.

Sharing a look, Gatomon and Renamon walked over and gave the digimon a kiss to his cheeks and made him blush too.

"You were very brave as well." Renamon cooed.

"So manly." Gatomon purred.

Everyone then laughed at this as they just decided to relax a bit as the sun started to set and turn the sky pink, then Cody pulled out TK's hat and backpack that he left.

"Here's your hat back, TK. I didn't want anyone to step on it." Cody said as he held it out to him.

"That's OK, Cody. I have six others just like it. One for each day of the week." TK said as he took it and placed his hat back on.

The digimon all then fell down to the ground, the smaller ones cuddling up to Renamon since she was the tallest to seek out warmth from her as they all went to sleep after the fight they had.

"It sure has been a long day." Cody said.

"You're not kidding." Yolei said.

"I think I scraped up my shell. Does it look bad?" Tentomon asked as he perched on Dai's shoulders again.

"What I'm worried about it what Ken is planning on doing with Kimeramon." Kari said.

"No kidding. He could do some serious damage." TK said.

"It's too bad the rest of you can't digivolve up to Ultimate. We could really use that power to get him to shut up." Dai said.

"Yeah. Oh well. Wait, we still don't know how Renamon did it." Cody said.

"I guess we'll figure this out later when this whole Digimon Emperor mess is over and done with." Kari said.

"Works for me." Dai said.

The wind then gently blew around them smelling sweeter than the air in the human world since it wasn't polluted by fuel or any other fumes from greenhouse gases or factories and the sunset brought a smile to the Digidestinds' faces.

To be continued…


	19. The Darkness before the Dawn

"The Darkness before the Dawn"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The Digidestinds were all watching from a hill as they saw Kimeramon destroy an innocent digimon village, horror and anger filling them as the poor creatures ran for their lives before they too were destroyed.

"It's terrible! All those digimon. They don't have a home anymore." Kari gasped.

"Wait till I get my paws on Ken." Lisimon growled.

"He's destroyin' everthin' in his path!" Digmon said.

"And he shows no signs of letting up." Halsemon said.

"It's like he wants to burn every square inch of the Digital World." Cody said with a frown.

"Bite your tongue." Yolei said to him.

"That can't taste very good." Tentomon said.

"We've gotta stop that thing!" TK said.

"TK's right. We have to destroy it no matter what it costs us." Kari said.

"I think everyone agrees but even when we all combine, we still don't have the power to defeat him." Pegasusmon said.

"So now what?" Kari asked.

"We have two options, quite or give up because nothing will stop him until he runs out of gas." Tentomon said.

"Huh? Runs out of gas? Tentomon, you just gave me an idea." Cody said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" the bug digimon said.

He sent a message to Izzy and then they all watched as Tentomon left them when Agumon and Gabumon showed up, going over to the large oil pipe and turned on the oil that shot up at the base as soon as it was over the pipe.

Agumon and Gabumon then breathed out flames at the oil which burned the bottom of the base and made it slow down right where the Digidestinds were waiting on the cliff mounted or held by their partners.

"Look, Izzy's plan worked!" Kari said.

"While Ken's busy taking care of his emergency, we'll sneak in." Dai said.

"Hey guys, down there! Do you see that small door? I bet that's the entrance." Cody said as they saw the doorway that was big enough for the digimon to fit in.

"Let's go, Lisimon." Dai said.

The wolf/fox leaped at the door and was safely inside the base, then moved so the others could all follow her.

After everyone was inside, the digimon all walked off down the hallways that seemed to go on forever and they didn't have much light to see things well.

An hour had gone by when they finally saw a bright white light ahead of them.

"Hey look! There's light at the end of the tunnel!" Dai said.

"Couldn't you think of something a little more original?" TK asked.

"Shut up." She responded.

The digimon all walked in and they gasped at the sight of the room that had glowing green lights made inside of the walls.

"Hey, it looks like something out of a science fiction movie!" TK said.

Dismounting their partners, the humans all went over to an opening to see a large black metal cylinder was in the middle of a different room and it had bridges attacked to it that lead to an opening to the upper and lower levels, sadly that didn't include theirs.

"Boy, I bet he gets great reception with that TV antenna. And he must get all the underground stations with that one." Yolei said.

"Down there. That's where the engine room is." TK said.

"What's that sound?" Dai asked when she heard some groaning and they all turned to see a door open and a swarm of Bakemon flew out with dark rings around them.

"At least they're small." Yolei said with a small smile trying to be positive.

"Something tells me they're not here to welcome us." Cody said.

Lisimon charged off to start the fight and the others followed after her, easily knocking out the Bakemon and freeing them, then got their humans and ran out of the room.

Soon they found another room and walked inside to see that it held the cargo inside of large crates, then the ceiling fell when Kimermon barged into the room.

"I can't believe it; we were almost in the engine room." The child of Hope said just as annoyed.

"Daisuke, you and the others go and hide." Lisimon said shocking the humans.

"Kimeramon is really strong, it's going to take all of us to fight him and it might get ugly." The dragon said.

"I agree. You need to stay clear, TK." The winged horse said.

"You guys be careful." The blonde said.

"You better not die on me." Dai said as she pet her partner who smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Kari." Nefertimon comforted.

"I'll try." Kari said softly.

"Save us some snacks for when this is all over." Digmon said.

"Let's go guys!" the child of Love and Sincerity said.

They got off of their digimon and ran off to the crates to take cover from the fight.

Lisimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Halsemon and Digmon all charged into battle fighting off Kimeramon and the Bakemon that got in the way, but Kimeramon used his Heat Viper to destroy some of the Bakemon as he tried to hit the armour digimon, the force of the attack sending them flying off into the walls even though they weren't hit.

"He's too powerful!" Dai said biting her lip.

"And they weren't even hit!" Kari said.

"He doesn't even care who he hits. He's too out of control!" TK said.

The armour digimon all blasted Kimeramon with their attacks, but it did no effect at all.

"It had no effect!" Kari said.

"They used their best attacks, and he doesn't have a single scratch on him." Yolei said.

"Now what? What else can we do?" the child of Knowledge and Reliability asked.

"There's just nothing we can do now, Cody, except watch." TK said with a glare.

Kimeramon just kept blasting all the digimon around the room, each child wincing every time their partner was rammed into a wall.

"They can't take much more. He'll destroy them!" Kari said.

All the armour digimon then reverted back to their In-Training, Rookie or Champion forms making their partners worry even more.

For some reason, Kimeramon then froze up and didn't move an inch, which the Digidestinds took as their chance to run over and grab their partners and held them closely to inspect their wounds.

"Look, Kimeramon stopped moving." TK said.

"What's going on?" Dai asked.

"I don't know, but let's not stick around to find out." Gatomon said.

"Let's get out of here." TK said with a serious look on his face.

"You mean leave?" Dai asked in disbelief.

"Our plan didn't work because our digimon weren't strong enough. Sometimes you just have to fall back and come up with a new plan and try again." The blonde said.

"Besides, they don't have enough strength to keep going." Kari said.

"I'm with TK." Cody said.

"Well I'm not!" Dai yelled as she couldn't believe they were all willing to just give up.

"Look guys, we can't just give up and leave yet. We might not ever get a chance like this again and how do we know it won't start attacking again? Come on, he's just standing there like a big, dumb stuffed animal. Let's finish what we came here to do!" Dai said.

"It's impossible." Kari said looking down at Gatomon.

"Kari's right." Cody said.

"Dai, look around, most of our digimon have returned to their In-Training forms." Yolei said as she looked at Poromon.

"No, Daisuke's right. We can't give up yet." Renamon grunted from her partner's arms as her head rested on Dai's shoulder.

"I just can't give up. After everything that's happened, I can't ever give up. So many bad things have happened and I won't let this chance get away from us to beat him. You guys can go ahead and run, but I'm staying and fighting." Dai said as she stood up.

"You with me?" she asked her fox who stood up proudly.

"Always." Renamon smiled.

Nodding at this, Dai let Renamon scoop her up and the fox then over to the opening where they could see the antenna and the fox then made the jump, landing gracefully on one of the bridges.

"Kimeramon, don't let them get away!" someone called making them look up to see Ken was on an upper level staring down at them.

Kimeramon glanced at the Digimon Emperor before the beast started to fly out of the base much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Kimeramon, where are you going? Kimeramon!" Ken yelled after it.

There was then a dark voice laughing evilly that made Ken freeze in fear and Dai look around for the owner of it, wondering where it was coming from and why it sounded so familiar.

"That didn't sound good." She said.

"Daisuke, we must hurry." Renamon reminded as the girl jumped down off the fox's shoulder.

"Right, let's go." She said.

Before they could move, Wormmon jumped in front of them making them pause in their step and stare at him curiously.

"Why are you ehre?" Dai asked.

"We won't fight you, now move before I'm forced to do so myself." Renamon hissed.

"This way." Wormmon said turning his back on them, but had his head looking over in their direction.

"The engine room is over here. Follow me." The green and purple digimon said surprising them.

"Do I look stupid to you? Never mind, don't answer that. Is this some sort of trap?" Dai demanded.

"No. Listen, you have to believe me. This isn't a trap. I'm trying to save my master. He created this awful digimon, Chimeramon and now he can't control it and I'm afraid thing have gone too far and I'm losing him. I hope that if you destroy this place I'll be able to get him back. I'm willing to help you if you'll help me. What do you say? Is it a deal?" Wormmon asked with hope and fear for his partner shining in his pretty blue eyes.

Renamon and Dai shared a look at this, then looked back to him.

"Sure." Dai said stunning him.

"Really, you will? Wow, you really are nice. No wonder Ken's in love with you. Thanks, come on!" he said leading them over to the engine room.

Dai was thrown off when she heard Wormmon use the word 'love' but shook it off as she followed him to what looked like a metal shed and the door was opened up to reveal and black object was on a machinelike pedestal.

"My, do you feel that? It's as if the room is filled with some sort of energy." Renamon said.

"What do you think it is?" Dai asked as she stared at the object carefully as she could see the waves of energy licking around it.

"I'm not sure, but it's coming from that back object." Renamon said.

"Ken found that. Somehow the power from it is making this base move." Wormmon said.

"OK, so all we have to do is take it away and the base will stop moving." Dai said.

The black object floated up and the lights in the base all shut off, confusing everyone inside, then the object gave off a familiar golden glow and a strange purple mark appeared on it before it faded away and was replaced by the one that Dai knew well.

"It's my Crest! That thing is a golden digi egg and it has my Crest on it." she exclaimed in awe.

"Amazing. It's so beautiful and warm. This is…the power of the Golden Radiance. Your Crest is the Crest of Miracles." Renamon said.

After these words were spoken, the digi egg of Miracles floated over to Dai and she took it with amazement in her eyes.

"So cool." She whispered.

Renamon smiled at her.

"Let's see what this thing can truly do." She said.

Dai nodded at this, then looked up at Renamon as the digi egg let its light glow around them, their two hearts beating in sync as they stared into the others' chocolate and icy blue eyes.

"Right, let's get him together." She said.

Filling the base with its powers, Dai and Renamon both felt at ease from it as Dai held up her D-3 to absorb the power into it.

"Bio-Merge: Activate!" she cried.

Her clothing then faded away as her body was covered in golden light as she floated over to Renamon.

"Renamon bio-merge to…"

Their bodies fused together, their minds thinking as one while their hearts beat at the same time and their bodies were the same as they became a new powerful Mega level digimon.

"SAKUYAMON!"

To be continued…


	20. The Crest of Kindness

"The Crest of Kindness"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Everyone stared up at the newly evolved digimon in awe as she cast a golden glow all around the room.

"Hey, my power is coming back!" Poromon said.

"Mine too!" Upamon said as he hopped up and down.

"Poromon digivolve to…HAWKMON!"

"Upamon digivolve to…ARMADILLOMON!"

The humans smiled at them, but then turned back to the beautiful new digimon who was levitating in the air.

"Who is that digimon and where is Dai?" Kari asked as she looked around for the girl.

"I think that is Dai and Renamon both." Gatomon said.

"What? But how is that possible?" Yolei asked.

"I am Sakuyamon. As Renamon, I bio-merged with Daisuke using the golden digi egg of Miracles to become a Mega level digimon. We have become one being and together we will end this reign of darkness and look good while doing it." the digimon said.

Her voice was an echo around the room as it was a mix of Dai and Renamon's voices, as if they were both speaking at once.

"Hey, digi fools. You honestly think your new digimon can beat me? She couldn't even be my flashlight." Ken said.

Sakuyamon then turned to him, inside it was Dai's spirit wrapped in gold data looking out to him with a frown on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well, sticks and stones may break my bones, but when we get our hands on you-"she was cut off.

"You didn't let me finish. He would make a good night light." Ken said.

The base then shook, Sakuyamon's light going out as everyone turned to the ceiling to see Kimeramon had returned when he sensed the new surge of power and came to check it out.

"Kimeramon!" Ken called out pleased.

Kimeramon ignored him as it charged at Sakuyamon who flipped out of the way, Wormmon using his Silk Thread to make a rope and swung out of the way of danger.

Sakuyamon then jumped up as Kimeramon used his Heat Viper, blasting a large hole in the bottom of the base, then looked over to find the priest digimon.

She appeared by her friends who all looked at her in awe.

"Dai, is that really you?" Kari asked.

"You mean us. Renamon and me." Sakuyamon smiled.

"Wow." TK said.

"What should we do to help?" Cody asked.

"Just get to safety. Leave Kimeramon to me." Sakuyamon said.

As she said this, Kimeramon spotted her and grabbed her, pulling her over to him and got ready to blast her again.

"No!" the group yelled in fear.

Struggling, Sakuyamon managed to get her arm out and called on a golden staff, her Kongou Shakujou, and then slammed it right in Kimeramon's eye making him release her and stumble back as he cried out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" she teased as she landed on the ground.

Growling in fury, Kimermaon looked over to her and then released his Heat Viper but she just slammed her Kongo Shakujou on the ground.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!" she cried.

Pink rings appeared around her Kongo Shakujou and it created a barrier of cherry blossoms around her that protected her from the Heat Viper, then she disappeared.

She then reappeared in the air and delivered a hard kick to Kimeramon's back and sent him right into a wall, his arm going through it and then charged after her, revealing the Digidestinds from where they had been running.

"We don't have that much time. We have to ditch this place before it takes a nose dive." Gatomon said.

"Sure would be nice to get the Digimon Emperor while we're here." Armadillomon said.

"Right, let's go get him!" TK said.

They then ran off again to find Ken while Sakuyamon was still fighting, the beast chasing after her as she evaded his arms.

Ken was soon found by the Digidestinds near a window where they could watch the fight and Ken had just used his whip to hit Wormmon off of his leg when he was begging Ken to leave the base before Kimermaon killed them.

"Hey, Digimon Emperor!" TK called making him turn to the group.

Sakuyamon cried out of shock as Kimeramon back handed her into the wall.

"Well, if it isn't the Digidestinds. I see that you finally come to your senses and are ready to surrender to me and Kimeramon." He smirked.

"I think you've taken too many soccer balls to the head." TK said.

"And another thing; who said it was OK for you to go out and create a digimon anyway?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, do you think you're Doctor Frankenstein or something creating a creature just for your own cruel pleasure? Kimeramon is not the monster, Ken. You are!" Cody said.

"Look at them! Are they trying to hurt you? They're not your toys for some kind of a sick game, they're alive. They're not just data in a computer. They're living creatures like you and I." TK said making Ken's eyes widen in shock.

"You're a Digidestind, too. Just like us, you have a responsibility to both worlds. Like Wormmon, he's your friend and not someone you should kick around." Kari said making him look at his partner as he looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Master?" Wormmon asked as Ken turned his back on the group, head bent.

"There's only one digimon that's suitable enough for me…AND THAT'S KIMERAMON!" he yelled.

Sakuyamon then used her Amethyst Wind, which was a storm of cherry blossoms, that hit Kimeramon and blinked him as she stabbed him in the hand with her Kongou Shakujou and escaped again as Kimeramon started blindly blasting his Heat Viper around the room, the blasts weakening the base as it started to drop from the sky.

Dai's spirit watched this with worry, looking around the room.

"_I hope the others got out."_ Dai said.

"_I'm sure they have. Just focus on Kimeramon."_ Renamon said.

Meanwhile, the DIgidestinds were trying to keep themselves steady as they felt the base drop down.

"Don't feel too proud that you destroyed my home base because you're going down with it!" Ken said as he ran off, Wormmon following.

"Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here." Hawkmon said as the base shook yet again.

"Right, but do you guys have enough energy to digivolve?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, now let's leave before I'm a fried chicken." Hawkmon said.

"The heat is on, guys. Ready?" Gatomon asked as Patamon nodded.

"Yeah." Armadillomon said.

"OK, let's do it." Kari said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody all cried.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Knowledge! I used to say 'the Drill of Power!' but I think this makes me sound smarter."

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

Digmon then turned to the wall and used his Gold Rush until a hole was made while Sakuyamon flew up through a hole that was made in the ceiling, Kimeramon following her out into the sky.

As soon as Digmon made the hole, he grabbed Cody as the others mounted their digimon.

"Come on everyone. Follow me!" Digmon said as he jumped out.

"I'll follow him." Pegasusmon said as he flew out.

"I'll follow you." Nerfertimon said flying out.

"I'll follow you." Halsemon said swooping out.

"Now that's what I call following orders." Digmon said as the four digimon flew off away from the falling base and fighting digimon.

Ken and Wormmon rode off to safety on the back of a Devidramon, then looked up as they watched Kimeramon blast his Heat viper at Sakuyamon who flipped away from it.

"All right, time to put a cork in it." she said as she pulled out a card.

"Fox Card!" she yelled as she threw it at Kimeramon and it was planted on his head.

He laughed at this which made the Digidestinds whine in worry while Ken smirked.

"A card? It seems like she's running out of options." He said.

"Ken, how can you be so cruel?" Wormmon yelled making the boy look at him.

"That's Daisuke up there, the girl you love fighting the monster you've made. She's be killed by the very thing you created. Can you really live with yourself if that happens?" Wormmon asked with tears streaming down his face.

Ken looked back up at Sakuyamon and when he focused his eyes, he saw inside of the armour that was created from Renamon's body and all her evolutions, was Dai's spirit.

His eyes widened in horror at the thought of her getting killed by Kimeramon, but shook it off, reminding himself that this was only a game and he would see her again in the real world.

Kimeramon then went to use his heat Viper, but nothing came out of his mouth which shocked him and everyone else.

"What happened?" Pegasusmon asked.

"Surprised? My Fox Card seals away your power so you can't use it." Sakuyamon explained.

Growling in frustration, Kimeramon tried to use his attack again, but it failed and Sakuyamon used this as her chance to attack.

She used her Thunder Kick which was her dropping from the sky with great speed and power, knocking him right into the sand below and started Devidramon who then flew off in fright, Ken and Wormmon falling down.

"Time to end you forever." Sakuyamon said as she levitated to the ground and stared at Kimeramon.

Spinning her Kongou Shakujou around, she then slammed into the ground.

"Amethyst Mandala!" she cried.

A barrier then rose and shot out at Kimeramon, the lights from it destroying the beast who cried out in pain as he slowly exploded into data, each part going one by one.

The Digidestinds and their digimon all cheered at this as the armours returned to normal.

Sakuyamon looked over at them and smiled as she then transformed back into Dai and Vixiemon, both falling to the ground feeling light headed from the loss of energy.

"Oh, I want my bed so badly." The child of Miracles moaned.

"A bath would be nice too or perhaps a trip to a hot springs." Vixiemon sighed as she crawled up onto her partner's head.

Groaning, Dai forced herself to sit up as Vixiemon clung to her hair that was hanging freely around her face and then a glint in the sand caught her eye.

"Huh? Did someone lose their house keys?" she asked as she reached over.

Picking up the metal, she pulled it out and revealed it to be a strange amethyst slate that was about as wide as her thumb with that mark she had seen appear before her Crest on her golden digi egg.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Vixiemon said.

A few paces away from them was Ken who was hunched over on the ground slamming his fist into the sand in misery.

"I lost. I'm a failure. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I was flawless. My plans were supposed to work out perfectly. How'd it happen? You must have cheated somehow! That's the only possible explanation! I only have one choice left and that's just to cheat myself. I'll start over. I'll just have to re-set the Digital World!" he said hitting the ground.

The Digidestinds and digimon had all gathered around him and were staring at him strangely after they heard what he had ranted.

"Re-set the Digital World? What're you talking about, Ken?" TK asked.

"It's simple. I'll just go home and delete all of the Digital World data off of my computer and create a new program. That way I can start a new Digital World that doesn't cheat." Ken said.

"I think all that hairspray has gone through your scalp and is affecting your brain." Dai said.

"The Digital World is a completely real place, Ken. It's not just something that's programed into your computer." Yolei said.

"We tried to tell you that before, but thought we were trying to play some kind of a trick on you." TK said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"This isn't some kind of a video game. Ken, digimon are real and it's about time you realized what you've been doing." Cody said making the fallen Emperor look over at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked looking at the digimon.

"You've been hurting innocent creatures, Ken." Kari said.

"Your digimon were all at the soccer game in the real world. I remember now. You are real. Not just computer data. I can't believe that I never figured that out." Ken said.

"For someone who claims to be a genius, you're not quite smart." Vixiemon said.

"And you've constantly been abusing digimon ever since you've claimed to be the Digimon Emperor." Dai said.

"I had no idea. What have I done? I thought my dark rings were a stroke of genius. I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly without ever giving them a break and I was cruel to them beyond imagination!" Ken said with a crazed look as he dug his fingers in his hair.

"I'M A MONSTER! I can't believe what I've done!" he yelled.

"It's hard to argue with you there, Ken. You've done some pretty horrible stuff." TK said.

"The important thing is you've realized what you've done and it's not too late to make a fresh start." Kari said.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ken cried as he threw off his gloves and got up walking away, falling down into the sand as he threw his glasses away and his entire Emperor outfit dissolved into data particles and he sobbed.

Wormmon watched this sadly as he then scuttled over to his partner, the others all watching this to see what would happen next.

"Ken, please don't cry. I like it better when you smile." Wormmon said.

Ken gasped as he then looked up at his partner and reached out for him hesitantly, watching to see if he would get rejected by him, but Wormmon only moved closer and allowed Ken to hug him.

"Ken, I always knew you were kind. You've returned back to your old self." He said making Ken look at him with sorrowful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's too late for me." He whimpered.

"It's never too late to be sorry." Wormmon said.

"Wormmon is absolutely right, Ken." Dai said as she and the others walked over to him.

He looked up at them just as an amethyst light glowed from Dai's hand making her open it up to have the strange object she found to lift op and float over to Ken.

"Where'd you find that thing, Dai?" TK asked.

"It was in the sand. Why?" Dai asked.

"It looks like one of the Crests we used to have in the old days." The child of Hope said.

"You're right, TK and it has the Crest of Kindness on it." Kari said.

"But why's it coming to me?" Ken asked astonished.

"Because it belongs to you, Ken. It's the crest of Kindness." Wormmon smiled.

"There must be some mistake. I've been anything but kind." Ken said.

"That's what Wizardmon meant when he told us that 'Kindness will release the Golden Radiance'. Ken must be the keys to unlocking the power." Gatomon said.

"I told you that deep inside you were kind." Wormmon said.

Ken looked down at him feeling a bit unsure, then looked up into Dai's warm brown eyes with his beautiful bright blue eyes that were no longer cold and harsh.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He said as he looked down and then stood up.

He turned his back on them as he started to walk off, everyone else watching him curiously as he went, Wormmon looking over his shoulder and shyly waved back at them.

"I wonder where he's going. I hope he'll be OK." Cody said.

"Let's just get back home." TK said.

Agreeing to this, everyone followed TK as he walked off to where the nearest portal was and everyone stood in front of it as they held up their D-3s and were then pulled through the portal.

They all yelled as they shot out of the laptop and fell on top of Izzy, Tai and Matt while Jun was at the picnic table behind the laptop eating some chocolate pudding.

"Oh my goodness, are you OK?" Jun asked as she ran over.

"We're fine." Tai moaned.

"Oh, not you." Jun scowled at him before she pulled her sister and Vixiemon out of the pile and hugged them.

"I was worried sick about you! Tell everything that happened." She said.

The others all got up as Hiroaki, Matt and TK's father, came out of the cabin with a fishing pole, but then paused as he saw the extra kids.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

(Later…)

Tai, Matt and Izzy were packing the bags in the van while Hiroaki was in the driver's seat waiting for everyone to get inside so that they could leave.

"Bio-Merge? I wonder what that is." Izzy said.

"You got me. I've never heard of it before." Tai said.

"It happened when I found my golden digi egg that had my Crest of Miracles on it. It also had Ken's Crest of Kindness." Dai explained.

"All this is giving me a headache." Jun whined.

"We'll figure this all out later. Let's hurry up and get home. No offense, but I don't want to try fish again." Matt said.

The group all then got into the van, the younger kids all falling asleep with their digimon cuddled up to them as they slept on until they reached their homes, Dai being dropped off last.

Ryo came out of the house and picked up the sleeping girl, bringing her into her room while Jun and Ruki brought in her stuff.

Ruki changed the girl into her pajamas and then she and Ryo kissed her forehead before they left the duo of Miracles to sleep after their battle.

To be continued…


	21. Working on Apologies

"Working on Apologies"

**Please enjoy and review!**

A few days later, Dai woke up feeling better than ever when she spotted a bouquet of daisies were in a vase set on the table and walked over to it, checking them over curiously.

"Where did these come from?" she asked.

Ruki, who was in the kitchen with her cooking breakfast, looked over to her with a smile.

"They came this morning. They're for you." Ruki said.

Curiously, Dai looked them over and found a letter, then took it as she saw her name on the front of the envelop, then opened it up.

Renamon walked into the room, nodding in greeting to the redhead cooking the pancakes and then the fox opened up the fridge door to take out a bottle of juice and took a sip from it.

She then noticed that something was off with her partner as she stared at a piece of paper in her hands.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ken." Dai said.

Ruki and Renamon both looked over in surprise as Jun and Ryo came into the room and heard the name.

"What does that jerk want?" Jun asked.

Ryo placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down as Dai sat down.

"Read it out loud to us." Ryo said.

Nodding, Dai licked her lips as she brought the letter up to her face and started reading.

"Dear Daisuke, I've written this letter many times, but I haven't found the proper words to say to you. I still think this doesn't compare to what I truly feel, but I can't place my feelings into words. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you and the others. If you can't forgive me, then I understand. For years I've been trapped in the darkness, but when I met you, it slowly started to fade away. Thank and I'm sorry that I needed to face your possible death until I understood what was really going on. I wish I could explain this all to you better, but I can't and I'm sorry. I don't even know if you're reading this right now or if you just threw this in the trash, I wouldn't blame you. Please know that my feelings for you were real, but I acted this out in a very juvenile way. Signed Ken Ichijouji."

After she finished reading, the family all looked at each other to try and figure out what to do next.

"You are going to forgive him are you?" Jun asked incredulously.

"Well, I, uh…" Dai trailed off with bashful blush since she was unsure of what to do or saw.

Ryo saw this and shook his head with a smile.

His niece was far too forgiving and he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but one thing he was sure of is that Ken was being honest about wanting forgiveness.

"Daisuke." Renamon said as she walked over to her partner.

"If you do forgive Ken, then I shall as well. I know you would only do it if you truly did believe there was something inside of him that is worth forgiving." The fox spoke.

Dai smiled at that and Renamon smiled back, while Jun just frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but if that guy hurts you again, I'll break every bone in his body." The magenta haired girl warned as she held up a fist.

Ruki laughed at this, happy that the sisters were so protective of each other.

Looking down at the note and then at the flowers, Dai thought long and hard on this.

Should she forgive Ken so easily for what he had done?

(The next day…)

It was gym class at the moment; the girls were all dancing around their side of the gym while Renamon, Gatomon and Patamon were up in the stands watching the girls dance.

"Kari is so graceful." Patamon noted.

"She gets that from me." Gatomon gloated.

Kari giggled as she turned to Dai and watched as the girl did those painful looking stretches which made the dance teacher impressed while the other girls were startled by the movements.

"All right, stop scaring everyone and come dance with me." Kari said.

Dai looked over to her from the split she did as her front was leaned forward.

"Hey, if you had a partner who forced you to do these stretches, you'd be working on them every day so you aren't in pain." She said as she stood up.

Gatomon and Patamon were dancing, laughing as they did so while Renamon sat down and watched with an amused grin as she chuckled.

"Renamon, come join us." Patamon encouraged.

"I'm afraid you're both too short to be my partners." The fox said.

Just then, TK and all the other boys walked out of the locker room and started doing stretches to get ready for the basketball game, but it was obvious that the child of Hope's team was going to win since he was the captain of the basketball team.

"The basketball game's about to start." Kari noticed as she and some other girls gathered around to watch.

"Go TK!" Kari and Dai cheered.

TK looked over to them and smiled as he gave a thumbs up to them and then got ready to play.

The girls all stood there and watched as the boys played the game and as they had assumed, TK's team had won the game.

(After school…)

Yolei and Cody ran into the room to see Kari, TK, Dai, Gatomon, Patamon and Renamon were all already there waiting on them.

"You guys are late." Dai commented.

"Yeah, I had a project to work on." Yolei said as she set Poromon down and then walked over to the computer.

"Dai, are you sure that you're fine to come with us to the Digital World?" Cody asked in concern.

"Yeah, you two were really out of it the last time." Upamon said as he bounced over to Renamon.

"We're both fine otherwise we wouldn't be here." The fox said.

"Not really. You two would still come even if you were hurt." Gatomon purred.

"She has a point." Kari said.

"Is everybody ready?" Yolei asked turning to them.

"Yeah!" everyone nodded as they pulled out their D-3s.

"Then let's do it. Digi port open!" she said as they were all pulled through the gate.

They landed in a forest area, everyone looking around curiously before they settled down.

It was more of an instinct to stay aware of their surroundings after always coming to the Digital World to fight the Emperor and his slaves.

"You know, I'm surprised that with the Digimon Emperor gone, we're still able to come to the Digital World." Cody said.

"Of course we can still come here. I don' know about the rest of you, but with the Digimon Emperor gone, I plan on having a little fun in the digi-sun. Don't you think we deserve it?" Yolei asked.

"Well, yeah." TK and Cody said with nervous smiles.

"What about you, Kari? Do you agree with me?" Yolei asked.

"Well…" Kari and Gatomon said.

"There'll be plenty of time for rest and relaxation later, Yolei, but that's not why we came to the Digital World today." Dai stated.

"I know, I know. We're here to restore the Digital World to the way it was before the Digimon Emperor took over." Yolei said.

"That's right. There are a lot of areas that are in pretty bad shape, and we're part of the reason for it. That's why we have to get to work." Dai said.

"All right, Yolei, give us a damage report on all the different areas." Cody said.

"OK. Let me pull it up on the D-terminal. The mountain area's pretty bad." Yolei said as we saw a video feed of the mountains where the Gotsumon were working.

"I guess then…we'll take it." TK said.

"The Gotsumon rock." Patamon said.

"Next is the city. Wow, that looks in pretty bad shape too." Yolei said as she pulled up a video of it.

It showed the Vegiemon and Gazimon working and talking about food, which caught Armadillomon's interest.

"Did ya hear that, Cody? You get a free lunch. Let's go." He said running off.

"Wait for me." The child of Knowledge and Reliability called as he ran after him.

Renamon chuckled at them at them.

"Let's take a look at the farmlands." Yolei said pulling up a video of the Gekomon and some other digimon working in the fields.

"Gatomon and I will take that one. We have some friends there." Kari said.

"Let's hop to it." the white cat said as they both ran off.

"OK, the next area is the lake." Hawkmon said.

"I call it!" Dai said raising her hand.

"Working while having a wonderful lakeside view? Sounds promising." Renamon said as she placed Dai on her shoulder and faded off.

They arrived at the lake soon enough and found a group of Vegiemon were there waiting on them, some already working.

"Hello boys." Renamon greeted.

"Long time no see." Dai smiled.

"Hey, welcome back you two." A Vegiemon said.

"It's great to see you both again. Now I hope you're ready to sweat because we've got some work to do." RedVegiemon said as he hopped over to them.

"Please, this is us you're talking about, remember?" Dai winked at him playfully.

Nodding, RedVegiemon started instructing the group as they all started working on rebuilding a wooden bridge that had been destroyed during one of the battles between and ringed digimon and even planting some flowers and vegetables to grow so the land didn't look so bare.

(The next day in the Digital World…)

In Primary Village the team were all working on rebuilding some of the houses that had been destroyed by Kimeramon and repainting some of them.

After hours of working, everyone stood on a cliff overlooking the village and smiled as the sun set turning the sky pink and orange.

"Well, that was a good day's work." Dai smiled.

"Yeah, good work everyone." Yolei said.

"We painted everything in sight and some things that weren't." Kari said but then sighed sadly as a soft breeze blew her hair back.

"You know, even with fresh paint and some new roof, Primary Village still seems kind of sad." She said.

"You're right." Gatomon sighed.

"Maybe some cute carpenter will come by." Yolei joked.

"If one shows up, the only place he's going is to work." Cody said.

"I volunteer to be his helper." Yolei said.

"Boy, that jerk really left the Digital World in a big mess, didn't he?" TK asked.

"You gotta wonder; what is he up to now?" Kari asked as she looked up to the sky as Gatomon looked at her surprised.

"Is he just playing with us to think he's nice?" the child of Light asked.

"Well, if he really is nice, then he'd be here like us cleaning this place up." TK said.

"Understandable. If he truly wanted forgiveness for his sins, then he should be here helping restore what he took away." Renamon said.

"But Ken's not coming back to the Digital World anymore, uh, right?" Yolei asked.

"One wouldn't think so." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, I don't think the digimon would forgive him for what he did." TK said.

"That's for sure." Cody silently growled as he frowned at the ground.

"You sound mad." Armadillomon pointed out as he looked back at him.

"Well, you're right. I can't forgive him either. Not ever." Cody said.

Dai was silent as she watched everyone else, thinking over the note she was given and wondered if she should tell them about it or keep quiet about it.

(Later in the Human World…)

The group were standing in front of the school, some holding their digimon while Renamon just hid in the shadows waiting to be called when she was needed.

"Well, I've got a kendo lesson to get to. See ya later." Cody said.

"Guess we'll just have to pig out without cha." TK said.

"Have fun at your lesson." Kari said.

"Thanks." Cody said.

Everyone then walked off to their own homes, Dai going to her house as Renamon followed from above.

"_You should tell them about the note."_ Renamon spoke in their mental link.

"_I know, but they'll only freak out if I tell them he's sending me notes again. I'm sure Tai and TK will both kill him since the last time I was terrified by it."_ Dai said back.

Humming at this, Renamon ended the link as she mentally pictured the children of Hope and Courage trying to kill Ken and saw that it would be very possible.

Tai had a sister complex and TK didn't like Ken when he found out he was the Emperor and was hurting innocent digimon.

(The next day in the computer lab…)

Dai ran into the room, the others looking at her as Renamon faded into the room.

"Hey, you're late." Yolei said.

"I know, I know. I had to talk with the counselor." Dai said.

"The counselor? Why?" Cody asked.

"Uh, hello, disabilities and classwork? I need to talk to her to tell her how I'm doing." Dai said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Cody said blushing in shame.

"It's fine." The child of Miracles said patting his head.

"All right, ready?" Yolei asked.

"Back to Primary Village we go. Digi port open!" she called as they all held up their D-3s and were pulled in.

When they landed in the village, they were surrounded by Fresh level digimon called Punimon who were all cheering at the sight of the new arrivals.

"We have new friends." Dai smiled.

"Let's play! Let's play!" the Punimon cheered.

"Well, they sure weren't here yesterday." Cody said.

"Maybe it's 'cause yesterday we rebuilt the nursery school." Armadillomon said.

"So logic dictates they were all students there." Hawkmon said.

"I gotcha. So if we restore things to the way they were, then all of the digimon will return as well, right?" Yolei asked as the babies all bounced around cheering.

"Right, so let's keep working." TK said with a smile and hands on his hips.

"Aw, they are cute." Kari cooed as she hugged one.

A Punimon jumped up into Dai's arms and she giggled as she hugged it.

"It looks like they all love you." Yolei teased as the rest of the Punimon crowded around the leader's legs.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Dai said.

"Well, maybe one of us should watch after the Punimon to make sure they stay out of the way of construction." Hawkmon suggested.

"I say Dai and Renamon should do it." Yolei volunteered the duo of Miracles.

"What?" they asked.

"Yay! Yay!" the Punimon cheered as they jumped around the mahogany haired girl and fox, some even jumping onto their heads and shoulders.

"Why do we have to watch them?" Dai asked.

"Well, for some reason, the baby digimon seem to really like you. So you just stay here and watch over them while we get to work." Yolei said.

Dai pouted at that while Kari and TK laughed.

"Well, let's get to work then." Armadillomon smiled.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

The four humans then mounted their partners or were picked by in Cody's case.

"So we really have no say in the babysitting gig?" Dai asked.

"Nope." Pegasusmon said.

"You'll be fine. We'll be back as soon as we can after we finish up." Kari said.

"Good luck!" Nefertimon called as they took off leaving the duo of Miracles behind.

Renamon and Dai then turned back to the Punimon who were looking at them expectantly.

"So…who wants to play soccer?" Dai asked.

That had the babies all cheering loudly, so Renamon found a rainbow colored ball and blew it up for the babies to play with.

Meanwhile in the sky, TK looked off to the side and gasped at what he found.

"What is that doing there?" he asked.

"Huh? Is that…a control spire?" Pegasusmon asked.

Nefertimon then swooped down to fly next to the duo of Hope.

"Maybe we missed one when we were knocking them down." the feline digimon said.

"Yeah, maybe. It couldn't have been Ken because he left the Digital World. Who else would make those things?" Kari asked.

With Dai and Renamon as the two were teaching the Punimon how to pay soccer, the ground then shook making the babies cry out in fear.

"Now what?" Dai asked.

"I'm not sure. Look, over there!" Renamon pointed.

A large yellow digimon with spikes all over his body burst out from the ground in the direction that Cody and Digmon had gone in.

The girl and fox shared a look as they nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Firamon: the Celestial of Courage!"

"Get to the school and hide there, OK?" Dai instructed the Punimon who nodded and hopped off.

Firamon then scooped Dai up in her arms and flew off to meet up with Yolei, Halsemon, Kari, Nefertimon, TK and Pegasusmon to see the new digimon was standing near Cody as a digimon named Thunderballmon came in and created a mini twister that sent Cody flying.

Before one of his friends could save him, a large humanoid bug digimon swooped in and saved Cody, flying him back to safety and then went after Thunderballmon.

"Cody!" everyone called.

"Are you all right?" Nefertimon asked.

"Oh, wow. Just who is that?" TK gasped.

"Yeah." Cody said

"We're both fine." The big guy holding him said.

"That's good news, but, um…" Yolei trailed off as she swooped in on Halsemon.

"So, Cody, is that Digmon?" Halsemon asked.

"Yes, Armadillomon at the Champion level." The child of Knowledge and Reliability said.

"He digivolved?" Kari asked.

"Is that a control spire?" Dai asked as she spotted the crumbled remains of the black tower.

As the buzzing sound got louder, everyone looked up to see the two other digimon trying to land hits on each other.

"Who's that digimon up there?" Pegasusmon asked.

"Nobody knows." Ankylomon said.

"That big green one helped us out. In fact, he really saved my life." Cody said.

The so called hero then had this purple blade appear on his arm called Spiking Strike and hit Thundermon, completely turning him into data right before our eyes.

"He was…vaporized!" Yolei whimpered in shock.

"Look, up there!" Kari suddenly called.

Turning around to look at a building, behind the roof stepped out someone they weren't expecting to see, Dai's eyes going wide open at the sight.

"Ken?" she asked.

"What is he doing in the Digital World?" Kari asked.

The insect digimon, Stingmon, flew past Firamon, his orange eyes meeting her blue eyes that went wide when she figured out who he was as he flew over to Ken.

"Watch out." Yolei cried.

Ken held his arm out as his partner shrunk back to his Rookie form, resting in his arms safely and peacefully.

"Wormmon." Firamon whispered.

"Ken's back…and Wormmon can digivolve?" TK asked.

Ken then hopped down off of the roof, walking away from them before the Digidestineds could get any answers.

"So Wormmon saved Cody." Dai said.

"I guess that's right." Yolei said stunned.

To be continued…


	22. Spirit Needle

"Spirit Needle"

**Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy and review!**

Kari and Dai were dressed in chef hats and coats to keep their clothing clean as they hauled the large metal pot with the food inside.

It was their turn to serve the students in their class room which was annoying due to the fact that they had to carry the heavy pot up from the cafeteria and then upstairs to the third floor.

"Lunch room duty, yuck." Kari stuck her tongue out.

"I know what you mean. This outfits suck too." Dai said.

"You said it." Kari agreed.

The mahogany haired girl then looked down as she thought back to the letter she had gotten from Ken, thinking hard on whether or not she could bring it up to speak to Kari about it.

They walked inside their class room and started serving the students in the rice and peas, some of the kids looking grossed out by the food, but took it anyway so they didn't starve.

"Um, Kari, do you think Ken is that bad of a guy? I mean, he did help us." Dai brought up nervously.

"I don't know. He'll have to prove it to me. He's done some evil things in the past." Kari said.

Sighing at this, Dai continued on serving the students with Kari.

"Well, Ken sent me a letter and flowers again." She whispered.

Kari stopped in her work as her cherry colored eyes went wide at the admittance that she prayed was a figment of her imagination.

"He what?!" she shrieked making the room go silent as everyone stared at the normally composed girl.

She then blushed at the attention and cleared her throat as everyone just shrugged as they went back to eating and talking.

Dai then reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter, then handed it over to Kari to read as the tanned girl went to work on serving the last students in line.

Kari frowned as she read the letter surprise filling her face as she saw how sincere it sounded which made her lighten up a bit on the boy, but she was still wary of him.

He had to prove that he meant this because she wouldn't allow someone as fragile as Dai to get hurt yet again.

Looking over at Dai she could see that the girl appeared to be scared of speaking about this to the others which made the child of Light's heart clench.

"All right, I'll try to give him a chance." She said.

Hearing this, Dai turned to Kari with a cheerful smile on her face and relief flashed in her eyes as Renamon and Gatomon watched them from the shadows.

"Is it just me or does Dai actually like Ken?" the white cat asked.

"I believe she might. Ken and Daisuke have something in common; they have both been touched by darkness and escaped its pull. Sadly, Ken was being used as a pawn for who knows how long." Renamon asked.

"Hmm. But is it smart to trust him after everything that has happened? What if he turns back or stabs us in the back? We don't know anything about him or his intentions." Gatomon pointed out.

The cat loved having another female digimon with a logical mind around to speak with.

She loved being with the males, really, but she sometimes missed having female company.

"Whatever Daisuke decides, I will stand by her side. I trust her." Renamon stated.

"Then I'll trust whatever Kari chooses as well." Gatomon decided.

(After school…)

Kari was walking off of the train of the Tamachi station with Gatomon hiding in her backpack.

She decided to give the child of Kindness a chance, but only after she spoke with him herself.

Walking down the streets, she made it to a bridge and found Ken walking down the sidewalk and the brunette took in a deep breath before she walked up to the boy.

Hearing the footsteps, Ken looked up and paused when he saw the pink loving girl.

"Hello Ken." She said.

"You're Hikari Kamiya aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I hope you don't mind, but I need to speak with you about Dai." She spoke seriously.

Her tone made Ken frown in worry as he walked down to the lake that was under the bridge so that they could talk in privacy.

"What did you need to talk about? Is Daisuke all right?" Ken asked hoping nothing harmful had happened to the girl.

He sounded sincere in his worry and Kari tucked this information away for later as she turned to Ken.

"She showed me the letter you wrote her. So far I'm the only one who knows about it." she said.

"Oh." Ken said unsure of how to feel about this.

"I think Dai forgives you or she wants to. She hasn't told the others because she's worried about how they'll react to her decision. She's been left and hurt before in the past that I think it'll really hurt if TK, Yolei, Cody and the others rejected her for caring about you." Kari explained.

Ken bit his bottom lip as he listened to the brunette speak, his cheeks heating up a bit at hearing that Dai cared for him.

He then looked up at the girl across from him, his light blue eyes sparkling with uncertainty as he saw Kari watching him like a hawk with her cherry colored eyes that burned red in the lighting.

"Do you hate her for it?" he asked.

"Of course not. Tai and I have always loved her like a sister. In fact, I once wished our parents would adopt her and Jun too so that I could have sisters. That's why I came here to talk to you. I'm not one who condones violence, but if you hurt her, I won't let you get away with it." Kari warned.

Looking as if he was expecting this, Ken nodded readily to her to show that he understood.

"If I do hurt her, I won't do anything to stop you and take my punishment. Although, I deserve a lot worse from all of the other things I've done." He said.

Nodding at this, Kari then turned to walk off away from the boy who watched her go hoping that he convinced her that he wasn't evil and that he could be trusted.

Now all he had to do was prove himself to the rest of the Digidestinds, Dai especially.

Sighing, Ken turned and walked off to go back home and check on Wormmon.

Gatomon then poked her head out of the backpack, shaking her head as she looked at her partner.

"Do you believe he's really changed?" she asked.

"Actually, I kind of do. More importantly, I know he really does care for Dai. He may even be in love with her." Kari smiled softly at this.

The cat's ears twitched at this, but she shrugged and just accepted this and hoped the others did as well.

"I guess Ken and Dai would make a cute couple. Maybe even Renamon and Stingmon." Gatomon gave the Cheshire Cat grin.

Kari laughed at this as she knew that it was obvious that Wormmon had a crush on Renamon and he was far more confident in his Champion form, so he would have a better chance of making a move in that form.

(The next day…)

The five Chosen Children and their partners were in the computer lab talking, the digimon eating the snacks that Yolei had brought with them.

"So what do you think about those control spires? Someone obviously put them up." TK said.

"How do we know it wasn't Ken?" Cody asked with anger in his green eyes.

He still hadn't forgiven the plum haired boy for his sins when he was the Digimon Emperor and Cody wouldn't for a long while.

"Do you think it could be him?" Yolei asked.

"It's hard to say." TK narrowed his eyes as he thought this over.

Dai and Kari remained silent though as they listened to everyone speak.

Suddenly, the computer beeped as Mimi's voice came through loud and fearful which made everyone worry.

"Somebody help me!" the child of Sincerity's voice cried out.

Gasping, everyone pulled out their D-3s and held them up to the computer screen, the five humans and digimon getting pulled through into a forest where they spotted Mimi holding an injured Palmon and a swarm of YukimiBotamon around them.

The group ran over after their partners had armour digivolved to see Palmon was unconscious and sitting near a gorge where a dam was.

"Mimi, we're right here!" Yolei called making the teenager look over.

"We came as fast as we could. Are you OK? What's going on?" Dai asked as she kneeled beside Mimi.

"It's Golemon. He's going to destroy the dam and flood the city." Mimi said everyone turned to see the large beast climbing up the dam.

"Why would he do that?" Dai asked.

"We're running out of time." One of the Yukimis said as the rest whined in fear.

"Where's the town?" Dai asked.

"At the end of the ravine. All the digimon down there will be up to their digi ears in water." A Yukimi said.

"Hey, don't worry. We're all over it." Dai smiled comfortingly down at them.

"Let's take care of this rock head." She said.

The digimon all roared or cheered as they jumped down to the ravine, Lisimon leading the charge.

"First we're going to have to get him off that dam." The wolf/fox said.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon used their Golden Noose to tie around Golemon's neck, trying to pull him off of the dam.

"Our turn boys." Lisimon smirked.

She then used her Thunder Shot as Digmon used his Gold Rush and then Shurimon used Double Star, the three attacks hitting Golemon dead on.

"Great shot guys." Lisimon complimented.

As the smoke cleared, they were surprised to see zero damage had been dealt to Golemon as he started pulling to get out of the noose, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon struggling to hold him.

"Our attacks didn't even phase him." Lisimon gasped.

"He's too strong." Pegasusmon grunted.

"Look for his dark ring and destroy it." Nefertimon called.

"I'm all over it." Shurimon said.

He then stretched up and looked over the rock beast's body, looking for the dark ring, but was shocked from what he had discovered.

"I don't see a dark ring." He announced.

"No dark ring? That means he's not being controlled." Lisimon said.

"Just like that Thundermon I fought last time." Digmon said.

Golemon jerked his head, the noose making the two Celestials swing down and hit the ground in pain which made the humans gasp as Golemon was freed.

"Pegasusmon!" TK gasped.

"That is it." Lisimon snarled as she pounced.

Before she could even reach him, Golemon shot out purple plumes of smoke out of his back and hit the wolf making her cry out and fall back.

"Lisimon!" Dai cried.

"My turn." Shurimon said as he stretched up.

As he went to use his Double Star, he was cut off by getting hit by Golemon's fist.

"Shurimon!" Yolei called.

"Look, he's going to do it." Cody said.

Golemon then punched his fist right into the dam creating a hole as water poured out and started rushing down the ravine as the digimon jumped out of the way.

"There are millions of gallons pouring out of that hole." Digmon exclaimed.

"We have to stop it." Lisimon said.

"Oh no, look out!" the Yukimis cried.

"Quick you guys, stop the water!" Mimi called.

"You heard her." Lisimon said as she charged off with the others following her lead.

"I'll take care of this." Nefertimon said as she took to the air.

She then used her Rosetta Stones to plug up the hole that was made which stunned Golemon.

"Take that you big rock head." Kari grinned.

Lisimon was running ahead of the water while the others had taken their place at the front of the water to get ready.

Shurimon used his Double Star to cut down the trees, Lisimon doing the same with her Thunder Shot while Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used their Golden Noose to wrap up all the trees as a fence and placed them down in front of the water while Digmon used his Rock Cracking to make a crater for the water to flow into, saving the town from drowning.

"That's what I call teamwork." Mimi said.

"Oh no! Golemon's at it again!" The Yukimis cried making us all turn to see him at it again.

"He's climbing up the dam again? Doesn't he know when to stop?" Dai asked.

"I don't think so." Yolei said.

"Well, he has a rock for a brain. He can't be that bright." Kari said.

"There's no way the digimon can stop that much water." Yolei said.

"Why is he so intent on flooding the town?" Cody asked.

"Golemon doesn't seem to care that there are millions of digimon down there." TK said.

"That's why we have to stop him. Those poor digimon. How do we stop Golemon without hurting him?" Yolei asked sadly.

"We don't have any choice but to resort to extreme measures." Dai spoke feeling a bit sick to her stomach, but she knew she had to do this.

"And exactly what do you mean by that, Dai?" Yolei asked.

"We have to destroy him." Dai said.

"Have you gone completely nuts? He's a digimon. He's still a living creature, Dai. We have to think of another plan." She said.

"Yolei, he's an evil digimon. No one is controlling him. You never fought an evil digimon like I have. Back off and face the facts. We need to deal with this issue now and take Golemon out before he hurts all those innocents." Dai said.

Kari took her hand and held it as she shared a look with TK since they both knew what it was like to destroy an evil digimon, but Dai had done it with her own hands.

"What if we keep trying to protect the dam?" Yolei insisted.

"Are you insane? He's beating our digimon off like flies. Destroying Golemon is our only chance." Dai said.

"But at least let's try, Dai." Yolei said.

"We already did. They're doing that now and it's not working!" Dai exclaimed as she pointed over at the fight.

"There needs to be a better way." Yolei said.

"It's too late, Yolei. We have to act now!" Dai said.

"If we destroy Golemon, then we're no better than Ken and Stingmon. There must be a solution without violence." She said.

"I agree with Yolei. If we destroy Golemon then we'll just be sinking to Ken's level." Cody said frowning while Yolei smiled at him.

"Right, Cody." She said.

"No, not right. Dai's only doing what a leader would. She's not being biased about this situation and is thinking rationally while you two aren't." Kari said.

Cody and Yolei looked shocked at this as they looked over at the brunette.

"That's right. You two need to stop villanizing Ken because this isn't helping the situation. I never wanted to fight, but I still did it and watched the death of Devimon, Piedmon and many other evil digimon just like Golemon." TK said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we should call Ken." Mimi spoke up.

"Have you lost your mind, Mimi?" Yolei asked her.

"Give me your D-terminal." Mimi said as Dai pulled hers out and handed it over to the strawberry blonde.

"You have got to be kidding." Yolei scoffed.

"I'm totally serious. Golemon's too powerful. We need all of the help we can get." Mimi said.

"But Ken's dangerous." Yolei said.

"Yolei, shut up!" Dai and Kari yelled at the girl as their eyes flashed gold and pink respectively which stunned the lavender haired girl.

TK and Cody also caught the change in eye color, but the gold and pink soon returned to brown and cherry.

"Don't argue with me." Mimi said sternly.

"Mimi, how do you know we can trust him?" Yolei asked.

Golemon then roared loudly, making the Chosen Children look back to see him on top of the dam and punched Shurimon down as he turned back into Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon, no!" Yolei cried.

The rest of the digimon were then sent flying back by Golemon's purple smoke, making them all return to their Rookie forms.

"Run, he's going to break the dam!" Dai called.

As Golemon was about to slam his fist into the dam, he was stopped by Stingmon who flew in and grabbed his arm.

"It's Stingmon." Dai smiled.

Renamon looked up, her blue eyes meeting Stingmon's orange eyes and the fox gave a wry smile up at him.

Then, out of the forest across from the other humans was Ken running out to help.

"I knew they'd come." Dai said smiling with Mimi and Kari, while the others looked shocked, TK noticing that Dai seemed far too eager at having Ken around.

"Me too. Now Golemon has his hands full." Mimi smiled.

As Stingmon and Golemon fought on top of the dam, Palmon started stirring and moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Look everyone, Palmon's waking up." Mimi said.

"Golemon. He's not what you think. He's not even a real digimon." Palmon said shocking us all.

"I know I sound crazy, but you have to believe me on this." She said.

"What're you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"I was walking through the woods when I heard something, so I went to check it out. That's when I saw this strange woman. She was casting a spell on a control spire. There was all this bright light, I could barely see and then the control spire became Golemon." Palmon said.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Thundermon must've been one of those control spires too. I bet that Ken probably figured that out during the last battle." TK said.

"That's why he had Stingmon destroy him. He knew Thundermon wasn't a real digimon." Dai stated happily that the duo of Kindness had been exonerated.

"That's why Golemon attacked the dam. He's a control spire under a spell." Cody said as Stingmon was hit by that smoke and was sent back.

"I'm sorry, Ken. I was wrong." Yolei whispered as her D-3 started glowing.

Hawkmon then stood up as he was covered in rainbow lights like Yolei's D-3 was.

"Hawkmon digivolve too…AQUILAMON!"

The large bird soared through the air as everyone, human and digimon, looked up at him in awe, happy that he finally digivolved.

"Aquilamon, Golemon is really a control spire. He's not a living digimon, so give him all you've got." Yolei called up to him.

Aquilamon flew off and used his Blast Ring, hitting Golemon and when the smoke faded away, it showed him that there was black shiny stone under it like a control spire.

Stingmon then used his Spiking Strike, while Aquilamon flew in with his Grand Horn, finishing Golemon off.

"They did it." Yolei smiled.

(Sunset…)

Ken bowed in front of everyone as the Digidestinds stood together.

"I won't make any excuses and I'm sorry for what I've done." Ken as sincerely as possible and hoped that they all believed him.

"Thanks for coming when we called you, Ken. We were nearly finished back there." Palmon said.

"It's the least I could do after all of the trouble I've caused. I want you to know that I have nothing to do with that weird woman who turns control spires into dark digimon. Wormmon and I discovered that she is able to charge the old control spires through some kind of dark magic." Ken said as he stood up properly.

"Ken, if you knew about the control spires, why didn't you say something?" Mimi asked as he looked down guiltily.

"Well, I…" he trailed off.

"We made the mess and we wanted to clean it up by ourselves." Wormmon said.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were going to believe me." Ken said.

"Of course we do. You came and helped us when we needed it. That's all the proof I need." Dai smiled making him look at her and blush at her kind smile.

Kari watched them with a tender look, silently rooting for them to get together while Wormmon looked up at Renamon and smiled down at him which made Gatomon's tail curl in amusement.

TK and Patamon blinked at this as they looked between the duos of Light, Miracles and Kindness while the others just watched on curiously.

"Anyway, we should get going now." Ken cleared his throat as he picked up Wormmon.

"Goodbye." He nodded at the group as he then turned and walked off.

As he went, Dai bit her bottom lip in thought as Kari leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'll support you all the way." The brunette whispered.

This made Dai jump and looked at her in curiosity, then smiled happily at her before she then watched Ken walk off.

Pulling out her D-Terminal, she typed out a message to Ken quickly and then watched as she saw Ken stop in confusion as he pulled out his own D-Terminal and checked the new message.

What he read made him smile and look over to the mahogany haired girl as she, Renamon, Kari and Gatomon smiled at him and Wormmon.

"_I forgive you."_-Dai.

To be continued…


End file.
